No Name
by Hikari Takaishi Y
Summary: ¡Que Levi es el uke! ¡Es solo compañerismo! Y se supone que siendo el vocalista de una banda deberían importarle solo sus canciones. ¡Malditas Cerdas!
1. Más de dos millones

**Sumario:** _¡Que Levi es el uke! ¡Es solo compañerismo!_ Y se supone que siendo el vocalista de una banda deberían importarle solo sus canciones. ¡Malditas Cerdas!

* * *

 **Capítulo 01: Más de Dos Millones**

* * *

Cuando alguien decía _Bastardo_ o _Hijo de perra_ era un noventa por ciento con ánimos de ofender. Para Levi, en el diez por ciento restante, eran palabras que lo describían, tan mal acostumbrado que estaba por parte de Kenny, quien lo cuida desde lo que apenas y quiere recordar de lo que era su vida antes de él.

De eso solo apenas cuatro años atrás que aquel hombre lo tomó a cargo.

Tenía en ese momento diez años y ahí estaba, esquivando aquella mano de hombre a la vez que trataba de acertar aunque sea un golpe, estaba pensando si acaso no había cometido el más grande error de su vida al querer asaltar a aquel individuo.

Aunque, según se ha percatado en su escasa experiencia, el cejudo no buscaba golpearlo, solo bloquearlo.

Y sentía una extraña sensación atacarle desde hace unos instantes atrás. ¿Será que está a punto de morir por un franco tirador?

— Eres impresionante, muchacho. Es una pena que pierdas tu tiempo en estas actividades — Levi sintió cierta ofensa. Él no pierde el tiempo. Él sobrevive. — ¿No te interesaría estar estudiando?

Abruptamente Kenny apareció, con cara de pocos amigos. Levi se extrañó de haber estado siendo vigilado. ¿Era esa la sensación que tuvo?

— Oe, oe... Deja de meterle al mocoso sueños inútiles — replicó Kenny, haciendo inconscientemente gala de su agilidad con las cuchillas.

Erwin retrocedió sabiamente. No era un niño, a quien había calculado una edad similar a la de Hanji, con quien se enfrentaba. Este hombre claramente había mandado a la muerte a otros y no se mostraba ni una pizca de arrepentido.

—¿En serio este niño te representa mucha ganancia? — Erwin trató de desviar la atención hacia el pequeño y no a las ganas de aquel tipo de clavarle la navaja. — Podría ser que con una educación apropiada, de mayor te sea más útil.

Kenny soltó un bufido de indignación.

— No tengo ni tiempo ni dinero para esas estupideces — a punto estaba de atacar, cuando Erwin utilizó el recurso menos creíble para detener sus acciones.

— Me haría cargo de sus estudios, y no te costará ni tiempo ni dinero.

Kenny miró extrañado a aquel tipo de cejas gruesas.

Levi mientras, descubrió esa rara sensación incrementarse, cuando abruptamente un ser _anormal_ lo tomó de los brazos, palpándolo insistentemente. Sensación muy, MUY extraña.

— Tienes una agilidad impresionante. ¿La fuerza viene de tus brazos? Son delgados.

— _¿Qué mierda?_

Los ojos brillaron de emoción.

— _Groserías._ Erwin me las prohíbe terminantemente. Algo dice que no van conmigo, o no debería ir más bien. Así que trata de no decirlas, al menos en su presencia.

— _Deja-de-tocarme._

—Lo siento, mi nombre es Zoe Hanji, no pude evitar estar impresionada por tu destreza a pesar de ser un niño. Como yo. — Levi estuvo a punto de protestar, cuando abruptamente un vaso le tapó la boca, y algo caliente llegó a pasar por sus labios. Hanji se había atrevido a echarle _sabrá quien sabe qué_. — Es té, Erwin dice que los niños no debemos tomar café, pero a mí me gusta el café. Pero no quiero hacer enojar a Erwin, puede ser muy cruel castigándome. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Sin sabe a qué mismo empezar a refutarle, Levi no pudo evitar saborear el extraño y caliente líquido. Si fuese veneno, al menos moriría degustando lo que le pareció el mismo paraíso.

Pero Levi no murió. Quizá no tenía tanta suerte.

La risa de Kenny atrajo su atención. Y le dio una mala sensación aquella mirada apática que recibió de Kenny, como quien ha encontrado un par de zapatos inservibles, y la entusiasta del otro, como si hubiera encontrado una joya invaluable.

— Oe, mocoso. Te irás con el señor de las cejas espesas. — La burlona sonrisa de Kenny solo agrió el humor de Levi - Y serás complaciente con él en absolutamente _to-do._

Erwin frunció el entrecejo, analizando al niño, quien pareció extrañado y hasta podría decirse con una mezcla de alivio con confusión. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia Hanji quien apenas y podía contener la sonrisa. El corazón de Erwin latió con fuerza. Trató de controlar sus propias emociones.

— Ven conmigo, pequeño — indicó Erwin. De inmediato quiso rectificar sus palabras pero aquel niño no parecía afectado. No le agradó esa idea que, tan infante y esté acostumbrado a terribles realidades que no se inmute a una palabra mal dirigida.

Levi miró a Kenny, quizá hasta esperanzado en que le diese alguna silenciosa indicación. Solo lo vio guardar un sobre entre sus ropas, el mismo que trató de quitarle hace unos momentos atrás a aquel señor. Mierda, _lo había asaltado y el cejotas no se había dado cuenta._

Porque la otra opción, Levi no quería siquiera pensarla.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Smith Erwin era un hombre práctico, con un don de convencimiento que había sido puesto a su más dura prueba. Conocía de nombre al tipo, Ackerman Kenny, no había mayor detalle de su familia pero sí de sus fechorías, las cuales harían temblar al más experimentado ladrón. Ignoraba que tuviera un hijo.

Miró de reojo al pequeño que, en su aparente indiferencia, se encontraba atento a cada uno de sus movimientos. Tenso y alerta, no eran buenos signos para un niño. A diferencia de Hanji, quien no dejaba de parlotear desde que se habían retirado de aquella esquina cercana a cafetería, con acceso fácil a la zona bancaria y diagonal al extenso parque con el cual había tentado a Hanji para que saliera de su prisión emocional.

Erwin casi perdía las esperanzas de tener otra vez a Hanji, hasta que sus ojos, apagados desde seis meses atrás, volvieron a iluminarse al observar al delgado niño haciendo prácticas con sus peligrosas navajas. Era un pequeño delincuente, y Erwin había pensado que no era tarde para apartarlo de su cruel vida. Kenny no dio detalles, solo el nombre, Levi.

Igual iba a averiguarlo cuando tramite los documentos de la custodia. No iba a llevarle más de un par de meses, tiene experiencia en ello.

Sonrió cuando Hanji había descrito la casa como una mansión, de esos castillos inmensos que protegían a quienes vivían de los monstruos, los dragones vivían en el inmenso patio trasero porque era quienes atacaban a los monstruos. El niño había parecido incrédulo hasta que estuvo frente a la casa de tres pisos. Entonces soltó un gruñido que pareció estar de acuerdo con lo dicho por Hanji.

La primera noche fue todo tan extraño para Erwin. El niño había aceptado el constante parloteo de Hanji, quien le indicaba dónde estaba el baño del piso en medio, inventaba historias fantásticas sobre los objetos de cerámica alrededor de la sala de estar, algo de una isla Paraíso, que sueña con explorar el resto de la casa.

Lo dejaba pasar porque hace mucho que no escuchaba a Hanji con tanta efusividad. Un aproximado de seis meses cuando tuvo que rescatar a su estudiante estrella por una llamada policial. Sus padres habían sido asesinados y lo triste del asunto es que Hanji conocía perfectamente cómo y los motivos. Deudas de juegos, y al parecer había sido el motivo por el cual Hanji había dejado hasta de divertirse.

Hanji había quedado en shock al ver a los tipos simplemente entrar, gritar, golpear y disparar a sangre fría. No pudo gritar, menos llorar. Para ella era monstruos grandes y despiadados, es lo único que había logrado decir y estaba en el reporte policial. Los agentes la encontraron en el mismo sillón, con su libro de ciencias abierto entre sus piernas, y no pudieron sacarle siquiera su nombre. Dieron con el nombre de Erwin entre los últimos números marcados porque Hanji le había consultado sobre la feria de ciencia que se celebraría un par de meses después.

Hanji no asistió ni a la feria de ciencias ni a clases.

Erwin se encargó de mantenerle la mente ocupada con las tareas que a diario se daban en la escuela, justificando su ausencia a sus colegas, mientras se mantenía dando clases en los cursos superiores. Hanji era una mente extraordinaria, no podía permitir perder su ingenio. Así él hiciera de padre adoptivo.

Pero la mente de Hanji mantenía la agilidad mas no la personalidad.

 _Hasta que apareció aquel niño._

Erwin fue a retirar los vasos y el plato que había llevado a la habitación de Hanji hace un par de horas, los niños se habían duchado, tomaron juntos un relajante baño (en lo que más se podía relajar aquel niño que no dejaba a un lado la tensión) y ahora Hanji estaba empeñada en recordarle al otro cómo leer cuando el infante había mencionado que casi ni se acordaba de la forma de las palabras.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación, el muchacho estaba batallando por soltarse del agarre de Hanji, quien había cedido al sueño y lo había abrazado, como si de su muñeco de peluche favorito se tratara.

— Oe, señor cejas...

— Erwin — le corrigió al instante.

— ...no se me despega y se ha quedado dormida como un tronco.

— ¿Ah? ¡Qué peculiar! Hanji no suele dormir con facilidad.

E iba a agregar que menos se aferra tanto a alguien sin siquiera conocerlo. Quizá en otras circunstancias la hubiera regañado, para que no sea tan hiperactiva, pero Erwin asumía que eran las difíciles situaciones que le tocó pasar.

En su débil corazón algo le decía que eso iba a ser pronto a la inversa. Lo presentía.

Volvió su mirada al muchacho que ni siquiera se atrevía a decir su nombre, y lo notó, al parecer, resignado a pasarse con Hanji pegada a su delgado cuerpo, cubriendo sus ojos con el brazo que tenía libre.

— ¿Te molesta la luz? ¿Prefieres que la apague?

El niño soltó un extraño sonido que Erwin interpretó como una afirmación. Disimuladamente probó otra de sus teorías, puesto que Hanji es recelosa a la oscuridad y una de las pocas cosas a las que no cedía era dormir a oscuras, despertándose inmediatamente cuando le apagaban la luz.

Erwin esperó unos segundos. El niño pareció relajarse más, al punto de bajar el brazo y acomodarlo a su lado. Hanji por su lado, ni siquiera se inmutó.

El rubio se dirigió a su estudio, comenzó a preparar el documento con el cual exigiría también la custodia del pequeño Ackerman. Siente que es lo correcto, nada bueno le deparará si sigue con Kenny.

Es una pequeña y rara joya, no puede dejarla que se dañe.

Al día siguiente Erwin sintió un extraño aroma mezclarse desde la cocina, por lo que fue de inmediato hacia la misma, encontrando un panorama que, sin él saberlo, sería su rutina durante mucho tiempo.

Hanji se encontraba sirviendo el desayuno, mientras Levi, aparentemente sin mover un solo músculo, estaba sentado en el segundo lugar apartado de la cabecera.

Fueron años después, cuando el pequeño le tuvo confianza, que le confirmó que su nombre era Levi, y lo que trató ese primer día fue hacer el desayuno, pero las cosas no resultaron como la esperaba, admitiendo que era la primera vez que lo hacía porque generalmente Kenny compraba todo preparado. Fue un desastre y se sintió en la obligación de limpiarlo. Erwin no había notado aquella catástrofe culinaria porque Levi fue a dejarlo todo en el basurero, debidamente sellado.

Al parecer Hanji era menos torpe que él para hacer el desayuno, quizá por haber ayudado en algunas ocasiones cuando sus padres vivían, y ella le había ocultado lo que había acontecido aquella primera mañana.

Con Hanji poniendo al corriente en las materias, y Levi deseoso de aprender, no le costó a Erwin convencer en el colegio que aprobaran a Levi en todos los cursos e inscribirlo en el mismo grado que cursaba Hanji.

Luego de aquel primer día, Erwin se percató que Levi es demasiado perspicaz para su edad, puesto que él había creído rodearse de niños de 8 años (y lo había aceptado sin siquiera chistar) cuando notó que en el salón la mayoría eran entre diez y once años.

Erwin le admitió que Hanji tiene una mente muy hábil y había logrado saltarse dos cursos. Y Levi le había hecho una pregunta que hasta ahora Erwin no tenía la respuesta.

 _¿No le afectaría emocionalmente relacionarse con niños mayores a ella?_

Tal vez no.

Solo el tiempo lo diría.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

Notas: Primer longfict de LeviHan que me aventuro a hacer, tengo adelantado un par más de capítulos y la idea estructurada, pero siento que si no lo saco, no lo voy a terminar y esta vez sí quiero hacerlo xD (aprovechando la alta adrenalina que tengo en ellos dos)

Como verán es una introducción al mundo en este AU de por qué y cómo. No van a quedarse como niños todo el fict, tendrá saltos de tiempo aunque no tan grandes de décadas xD


	2. El pasado no te abandona

**Sumario:** _¡Que Levi es el uke! ¡Es solo compañerismo!_ Y se supone que siendo el vocalista de una banda deberían importarle solo sus canciones. ¡Malditas Cerdas!

* * *

 **Capítulo 02: El pasado no te abandona**

* * *

Levi solo conocía el dolor del hambre y la suciedad. De ello, cuando su madre enfermó. Y al poco tiempo murió.

Quizá transcurrieron días o semanas, no tiene clara noción del tiempo, hasta que apareció aquel hombre que se hizo llamar Kenny.

Lo encontró delgado y lo miró con hastío.

No estaba para ser padre, le había dicho, así que tendrá que valerse por sí mismo.

Levi había pensado que se refería a bañarse y alimentarse. Kenny se refería a que debía ser ágil y silencioso para robar joyas u otros objetos.

A los 8 años le había dado un cuchillo y le había enseñado a insertarlo para hacer heridas profundas y con una alta probabilidad de hemorragia. A Levi le dio asco la sangre.

También descubrió que en la noche podía realizar los mejores trabajos encomendados por Kenny. La oscuridad se volvió su aliada.

Pero Kenny no cesaba en sus exigencias y le dijo que frecuentara la zona del banco. Con su pequeño cuerpo y agilidad, se escaparía de cualquier adulto. O al menos eso creyó, cuando erradamente (o quizá por suerte) trató de asaltar al _señor-cejas._ Smith Erwin se había presentado. Y lo había tomado bajo su tutela.

Levi no entendía bien por qué su accionar, quizá para la compañía de su hija adoptiva, o al menos eso es lo que entendía que era Hanji para Erwin.

O quizá trataba que, en compañía de Levi, Hanji fuera _normal._ Levi lo creía imposible. Ha convivido ya cuatro años con ellos, y la niña es la cosa más rara que ha visto en sus catorce años de existencia. No le gusta la oscuridad, cree que es su oso de felpa personal, extrañamente cocina mejor, mucho mejor que él, pero es simplemente un desastre para la limpieza. Le encanta remojarse en la bañera, con agua caliente, pero siempre tiene que estar prácticamente arrastrándola para que primero se limpie bien. Y principalmente, a lo que en el fondo quizá ya se ha acostumbrado, Hanji puede parlotear por horas sin cesar, siempre, _siempre_ tiene que decir lo que pasa por su mente.

Erwin dice que es normal que sea así. Levi no lo entiende. Solo sabe que ella ha sufrido mucho, porque era más consciente de lo que vivía cuando aquellos gigantes entraron a su casa y mataron a sus padres.

Hanji se lo había contado todo, una noche, hace apenas unas semanas atrás, cuando Levi le preguntó abruptamente por qué se aferraba tanto a él antes de ir a dormir. Era la primera vez que la había visto con temor en sus ojos, diciendo que si acaso le incomodaba entonces ella iría a otra habitación.

Y lo hizo de inmediato, sin darle tiempo a refutar, dejando incluso olvidado sus lentes en la mesa de noche. Levi tardó al menos una hora en decidirse e ir a la habitación de invitados y descubrirla durmiendo, con el rostro aún empapado de lágrimas. Y al apagar la luz de la habitación, sintió cómo ella despertaba sobresaltada, suplicando que no la apague.

Levi la presionó y le dijo que iba a dejar apagada la luz. Hanji se negaba siquiera a bajarse de la cama para arreglar el problema y volvió a pedirle que la encendiera. Él no cedió, pero se acercó silenciosamente en la cama y se sentó en el lugar que solía ocupar en la otra habitación.

Hanji lo tomó como una silenciosa invitación y se aferró a él, mientras empezaba a balbucear detalles que no le había contado siquiera a Erwin de _aquella horrible noche_ , pormenores que ella quería olvidar y no podía.

Aquellos gigantes, como ella le llamaba, le exigieron a su padre un valor inmenso de dinero. Su padre le rogaba a su madre por las joyas de la familia y ella se negaba. Que era lo único que les quedaba. Aquellos gigantes no tuvieron compasión, dispararon contra su madre y luego contra su padre. Igualmente se llevaron las joyas.

Y al irse apagaron la luz de la casa.

Ella se había quedado silenciosa, contemplando la escena en la oscuridad, sin saber exactamente cuanto tiempo había transcurrido hasta que apareció la policía, al parecer alertados por los vecinos por los disparos que se escucharon.

No podía hablar debidamente con los agentes, por más que le preguntaban, solo apenas podía decir que querían dinero y que eran gigantes. Entonces ella los vio buscar por toda la casa, tratando de no estropear ni tocar muchas cosas, y revisaron el historial de llamadas. Estaba el registro de una llamada a Smith Erwin y decidieron marcar. El rubio fue informado del motivo de la llamada, asalto y asesinato a los señores Zoe. De inmediato Erwin había preguntado por Hanji y le habían indicado que había una niña sentada en el mueble.

— _Hablaban de mí, como si no estuviera presente_ — había confesado Hanji. Y al apagar la luz, volvía a verlos, sus sombras, el terrible silencio, el miedo a que volvieran por ella en esa terrible noche. La luz los apartaba, todo era menos tenebroso cuando estaba una luz encendida. — _Pero tu corazón late, Levi. Y entonces no tengo miedo a la oscuridad._

Levi analizó las palabras de Hanji. Seguramente los tipos apagaron las luces para tratar de llamar menos la atención, o complicarle todo a los policías al entrar. Fue una fortuna que no se hubieran percatado del testigo que dejaron, ambiciosos que estaban por el dinero. Kenny era así, muchas veces la codicia lo cegaba.

— No fue mi intención hacerte creer que me molestaba — Levi hizo una mueca de fastidio al no poder explicarse — _Tsk... No sé cómo decirlo._

— _Lo siento mucho, no pensé que te estaba molestando._

Con torpeza la agarró del cabello, notando fastidiado que nuevamente lo tenía enredado. Le soltó aquel moño y se puso a pasar la mano por el cabello castaño, tratando de desenredar las hebras.

— Esto es lo que me molesta, cómo dejas que se te hagan estos nudos en tu cabeza.

Hanji suspiró entre sollozos, tratando de calmar su llanto.

Sin saber exactamente por qué, Levi comenzó a relatar breves episodios de cuando recuerda que vivía con su madre, cómo tenía fugaces recuerdos de ella sirviéndole una cena caliente, para luego bañarlo y limpiarlo hasta dentro de sus orejas, con el fin de mantenerlo siempre aseado, luego le leía un cuento, los de guerreros fuertes que luchaban por la libertad eran sus predilectos, al final lo arropaba y le daba un beso de buenas noches. Apagaba la luz y cerraba la habitación.

Levi era un niño tan tranquilo que nunca sintió la necesidad de levantarse a ver qué había más allá. La oscuridad lo protegía.

— _Creo que ella se prostituía_ — se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta por primera vez en su vida.

Habían aprendido de aquello en el lugar menos esperado, cuando estaban esperando a Mike para ir juntos a casa, y escucharon por error involuntario las conversaciones de los de último año de colegio, en la cual un chico presumía asistir a los _Imekura_ , desvergonzadamente explícito en cada una de las situaciones dignas de cualquier pervertido. De ahí llegaron a debatir sobre las citas de compañía, llamadas _Enjo Kosai_.

Hanji era a su vez muy perceptiva para entender la vida que anteriormente había vivido Levi, de cierta manera entendía la dureza de su pasado. Y en retrospectiva, lo sentía más duro de lo que a ella le tocó. Cuando lo conoció en aquel parque, ella apenas había pasado seis meses en su infierno. Lo de él había durado cuatro años antes que apareciera Erwin.

— _Pienso que ella hizo todo lo que estaba a su alcance para mantenerte bien_ — Hanji acomodó la cabeza para escuchar mejor los latidos del corazón de Levi, lo cual fue aprovechado por él para desenredar ese lado del rebelde cabello de ella.

Pasaron algunas horas divagando entre opciones varias, sucesos, a veces dolorosos y silencios cómodos, hasta que Levi le indicó que debían regresar a la habitación de siempre antes que Erwin los encontrara fuera del cuarto, y realmente ninguno quería dar explicaciones de por qué estaban en otra recámara.

Nunca fueron pillados por Erwin, debido a que aquella noche, en su estudio, Kenny aparecía para hacer una última advertencia al rubio. Ya cuatro años han transcurrido y no le duró nada lo recibido por Levi.

Iba a reclamarlo.

 _A menos que hicieran otro trato._

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Al día siguiente fue domingo, Levi llevó una taza con té negro a la habitación, Hanji lo tomó agradecida, antes de realizar la rutina de aquel día, ella encargándose de la cocina, Levi de la limpieza de la casa.

Quizá hubiera sido un típico día hasta que Erwin les informó que aquella casa grande ( _mansión,_ le corrigieron sin querer Hanji y Levi) ya le resultaba un poco complicada de mantener. El rubio les habló de la idea de ir a un departamento un poco más pequeño, quizá de dos habitaciones. Para Levi casi le sonó a una súplica silenciosa por parte de Erwin. Volvió su oscura mirada hacia Hanji y notó que a ella no le pareció molestosa esa situación.

— Después de todo, Levi y yo seguimos compartiendo habitación. — finalizó ella como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Erwin hubiera querido tocar ese punto. Con Levi de catorce años y Hanji de doce, tarde o temprano tendrían que separarse en ese sentido. Pero honestamente sus preocupaciones eran otras, por lo que fue un alivio que ellos no pusieran resistencia a un cambio de domicilio.

Y como si fuera un ritual, aquella primera noche en el nuevo departamento, nuevamente Levi y Hanji volvieron a asombrar a Erwin.

En esa ocasión Erwin no había ido a verificar que estuvieran descansando. Generalmente nada anormal ocurría con ellos, por lo que se dedicó a revisar los exámenes de sus alumnos y a pasar las notas. Estaba a nada de finalizar cuando abruptamente y con palidez, Levi ingresa sin siquiera golpear la puerta.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Hanji?

— Juro que no hice nada — fue lo primero que indicó Levi, como si el peso de su pasado nunca lo abandonaría — Estaba anormalmente inquieta, y empezó a expandirse un raro aroma a sangre. Físicamente manchó las sábanas. — Levi se pasó la mano por sus rebeldes y oscuros cabellos — Tuve que despertarla y era de ella de donde provenía la sangre, precisamente desde su entrepierna.

Erwin no sabía si reír de la expresión de Levi o resignarse a ir a la farmacia cercana por compresas.

— ¿En dónde está Hanji?

— En la ducha, no deja de sangrar y le dolía el vientre.

El rubio asintió, muy calmado para el gusto de Levi. Por el contrario, Erwin veía demasiado inquieto o trastornado al muchacho. Lo cual le llamaba la atención, pues en el pensum académico Biología era una clase imprescindible. Y las notas de Levi eran excepcionales. Quizá si lo ayudase a relacionar un poco la teoría con la realidad.

— ¿Recuerdas el órgano reproductor femenino?

Levi le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad. ¿Era ese el momento para tomarle un imprevisto examen?

— No creo que sea el momento...

— La descamación de la capa funcional del endometrio...

— ... produce el sangrado vaginal — contestó de manera automática Levi — El periodo de duración es de tres a siete días — el semblante de Levi se suavizó, para luego observar incómodamente a Erwin, seguramente por sus absurdas e innecesarias defensas del inicio — Entonces... _Menarquia_.

Satisfecho de haber aclarado la mente perturbada de Levi, Erwin anunció que iría a la farmacia.

Levi llevó sus pasos a la cocina y preparó una taza de té de manzanilla, quizá en el fondo amaba esas infusiones porque era lo único que podía preparar sin incendiar la cocina en el proceso.

Colocó la infusión en el jarro favorito de Hanji y fue en su búsqueda. La encontró aún en la bañera, con gruesas lágrimas recorriéndole las mejillas, ocultando su poco desarrollado cuerpo con las piernas.

— _Le pediré a Erwin la habitación de la derecha_ — apenas pudo decir Hanji, mientras regularizaba su respiración.

La habitación de la derecha, apenas y había espacio para un par de anaqueles en los cuales ponían todas las sábanas. Hanji no entraría ahí. Y definitivamente no había luz en ese cuarto.

Consciente de que no superaba su problema con la oscuridad, Levi le extendió el jarro.

— Trata de no moverte mucho, porque si no lo haces entonces me mancharás y te arrastraré a la ducha, sin importarme la hora que sea.

Ella pasó una de sus manos por sus ojos, tratando de detener las lágrimas, mientras que con la otra agarró el jarro que Levi le ofrecía. Y sin desearlo, ella también ofreció una gratuita vista de sus pechos aún en desarrollo. Hanji pareció no darse cuenta de ello. Levi fue más consciente que nunca que la pequeña estaba creciendo, convirtiéndose en una mujer.

Por las prisas en salir, se golpeó el rostro con el marco de la puerta, justo en el momento en que Erwin regresaba y le extendía una bolsa para que se la pasara a Hanji.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No te lastimaste?

— Solo un poco la nariz — Levi se tocó la zona adolorida, notando entre sus dedos un poco de sangre.

Resignado Levi regresó sus pasos para entregarle la bolsa a Hanji, quien le sonrió agradecida, devolviéndole el jarro vacío.

Erwin observó a Levi regresar al cuarto, quitar las sábanas y colocar de inmediato unas nuevas. Al parecer, ya notando la anterior mancha de sangre a causa de Hanji, utilizó la misma sábana para limpiar la herida que él tenía. Luego, siendo el quisquilloso de la limpieza que es, remojó la sábana con su mezcla de cloro, detergente líquido y bicarbonato.

El rubio se sintió extrañamente aliviado al ver que todo seguía igual a siempre.

Hanji salió del cuarto de baño, ya limpia, envuelta en su bata favorita, y con una mirada entre disculpas por los inconvenientes causados y al mismo tiempo agradecimiento por la ayuda brindada.

Erwin le acarició la cabeza, diciéndole que se estaba convirtiendo en una agradable señorita.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, las cosas empiezan a tomar forma. En el siguiente capítulo aparecerá el faltante integrante de No Name.

 **Idalith:** Gracias por tu mensaje, claro que Levi es una monada, gruñón, cascarrabias y adorable para molestar.

Gracias por seguir conmigo esta historia.


	3. Malditas Cerdas

**Sumario:** _¡Que Levi es el uke! ¡Es solo compañerismo!_ Y se supone que siendo el vocalista de una banda deberían importarle solo sus canciones. ¡Malditas Cerdas!

* * *

 **Capítulo 03: Malditas Cerdas**

* * *

— _Rivu_ _ai_ — con el escalofrío recorriéndole toda la médula espinal, Levi hizo gala de todo su autocontrol para mantener su estoica expresión, antes de volverse hacia Hanji.

Mike, quien estaba acompañando a Levi, simplemente se apartó, con una expresión de indiferencia. Los apreciaba mucho, Levi y Hanji han sido un punto de apoyo y reflexión, pero no quería que los involucraran « _en eso._ »

— No — fue la seca respuesta de Levi, buscando con la mirada apoyo en Mike, pero ni la sombra le quedó del rubio que decía ser su amigo.

 _Maldito traidor._

— Pero no he dicho nada — Hanji trató de poner su mejor expresión de inocencia.

— Cuarenta ranas para ser disecadas. No tengo ganas para ir a comprarlas ni mucho menos pienso acompañarte al pantano para cazarlas. Es asqueroso.

— Pero es parte del proyecto para ciencias — Levi rodó los ojos, recordando brevemente a Erwin diciendo que Hanji se estaba volviendo una _linda señorita_. Con esa expresión de angustia, fingida claro está, como si fuera su mascota la que tenía una enfermedad terminal, la bata del laboratorio que casi nunca se quitaba, (y tenía una fea y reciente mancha que se estaba burlando de él) y el cabello hecho un moño que seguro enredaba más sus cabellos, estaba lejos de ser una dama.

— Te voy a quitar esa bata — fue la respuesta automática de Levi. No se percató de lo que dijo hasta que escuchó las risitas y chillidos a su alrededor.

 _¡Mierda! ¡Volvió a suceder!_

Desde hace dos años atrás, ya mismo va a ser tres malditos años, que los compañeros del colegio cuchicheaban a su alrededor. Todo comenzó con la estúpida pregunta inoportuna que se le ocurrió hacerle a Hanji, cuando creía que nadie lo escuchaba.

« _¿Ya te encuentras bien? Anoche hubo demasiada sangre y se mancharon las sábanas._ »

Lo que hizo luego fue peor debido a que, irritado por tener que dar estúpidas explicaciones, Levi soltó bruscamente « _Cerdos malpensados, si por su culpa fui yo quien sangró._ »

Entonces, para maldición de Levi, una luz (malsana para criterio de él) se les encendió a sus compañeros, percatándose que siempre Hanji y Levi iban y venían juntos. Tenían clases juntos, almorzaban juntos, prácticamente pasaban todo el tiempo juntos.

Mike en aquel entonces se sintió aliviadamente ignorado. Porque eran un trío de jóvenes que habían hecho buena conexión, a pesar de la extraña personalidad de cada uno: Hanji con sus excentricidades y locuras, Levi con su estoica expresión y comentarios inadecuados; y, Mike, el más callado pero al mismo tiempo con sus propios conflictos cuando asomaba _cierta persona_ en su rango de visión, por lo que exceptuando esto último, el rubio se daba cuenta de cómo se movían los adolescentes, y generalmente es Mike quien aconsejaba a Levi no asesinarlos.

Aún así en ocasiones el rubio se atrevía a abandonarlos, no le convenían para sus propósitos lo que a simple leguas él vio que se estaba desarrollando desde que conoció a aquel par tan singular. Mike tenía sus propias teorías, pero valoraba más la amistad con Hanji y Levi, y realmente temía que, por decir algo incorrecto, provoque romper lo que ellos aún _no han definido_.

Hace casi tres años atrás, cuando salió Levi diciendo su estúpida explicación, Mike pensó todos se iban a enterar que Hanji y Levi simplemente vivían juntos. El rubio se había dado cuenta al poco tiempo de conocerlos, debido a que sus aromas estaban tan mezclados para su sensible olfato, y eso no era algo que se adaptara en tan solo una hora que era el trayecto promedio desde un domicilio al colegio. Era algo de más tiempo. Pero nunca los presionó para que le contaran lo que estaba pasando. Mike piensa que cada quien guarda sus propios y oscuros secretos.

Fue solo cuestión de tiempo para que, según el criterio de Mike, todos se percataran que Hanji y Levi están viviendo juntos.

Pero lo que sucedió, ni el propio Mike había sospechado que iban a mal pensar. Los estudiantes del colegio no notaron de la convivencia entre Hanji y Levi, sino que concluyeron tres cosas totalmente imprevisibles.

La primera, que Hanji y Levi eran pareja.

La segunda, peor aún para el criterio de Levi, que Hanji es el _seme_ de la relación. Lejos de ofenderse, Hanji sintió que las estrellas vivían en sus ojos. Ser seme implica ser _dominante_.

A Levi le importaba una mierda esas vainas, pero le jodía que no podía decir siquiera una frase sin que sea mal interpretada por los _cerdos asquerosos_ de sus compañeros y las _cerdas pervertidas_ del club de fans _HanLe_ (Sí, se lo inventaron las malditas).

Aunque había una minoría que lo _defendía_ , por decirlo de alguna manera, justificando, argumentando y debatiendo que Levi es completamente _heterosexual_. Las _fangirls,_ así las había denominado Hanji.

Curiosamente no veían a Hanji como una amenaza, porque esto era la creencia universal de todos en el colegio, lo que nos lleva a la tercera conclusión más rara.

 _Hanji es hombre._

Mike era el único que sabía que no, porque Hanji tenía ese aroma de mujer inconfundible. No se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta porque estaba seguro que sería descuartizado lenta y dolorosamente, ya sea por las _fangirls_ que obviamente querían ser pareja de Levi, las _HanLe_ a quienes les arruinaría todas sus fantasías o por los mismos Levi y Erwin, quienes lo acusaría de pervertido.

Analizándolo mejor, Mike creía sospechar por qué los demás tenían cero por ciento de dudas del género de Hanji. La hiperactividad de ella, no propio de una dama, su forma de convencer a los demás entre amenazas y euforia, el _golpeteo amistoso_ en los hombros que le da a los hombres de confianza, cómo se aferra abruptamente a los hombros de Levi cuando le va a pedir algo, como en ese instante.

Mike sonrió a la distancia y avanzó hacia su casillero, en busca del dinero que debía poner hoy, pues a la salida de clases, había quedado con sus amigos en ir por algo de tomar.

— _Andaaaaa_ — Hanji lo abrazaba, como si aquello fuera el premio mayor. Levi sentía que la sangre se le acumulaba en el rostro. La muy maldita, para alimentar la creencia de que es hombre, fajaba su pecho. Y era inhumano que todos los días le insistiera a Levi para que le ayudara a amarrar la parte posterior de las vendas, pues no llegaba a la espalda.

« _Ponte un maldito brasier._ »

Había sido la queja de Levi le daba todas las malditas mañanas, hasta ahora completamente ignorada.

Y Levi sabía que existían esas redondeces que, estúpidamente le alteraban los sentidos. Hanji creía inocentemente que sus abrazos eran los que provocaban que Levi cediera, mientras él sentía cada vez más fuerte la sensación de querer liberar a esas _prisioneras_ que parecían suplicar su atención.

 _Maldita cuatro ojos._

— _Tengo diez mil yenes. Es lo único que voy a cederte. Y no es regalado, es un préstamo._

Los chillidos de las _HanLe_ perforaron sus oídos. De inmediato se armaron un debate contra las _fangirls_ quienes juraban y perjuraban que solo es compañerismo.

A Levi aquello le importaba una mierda. Agarró abruptamente de la bata a Hanji, para arrastrarla hacia los casilleros. (Y si se encontraba a Mike entonces lo iba a golpear por cobarde) Hanji se dejó llevar, pensando en que iba a recibir el dinero, entonces ella contrataría a unos niños para que atrapen las ranas, llevaría sus objetos de investigación a clases.

 _Todos felices._

Levi cumplió su palabra y le quitó la bata, para darle otra de repuesto que llevaba en su casillero.

— No debes salir del laboratorio con la bata puesta. No es correcto.

Para remarcar sus palabras, le haló un lado del rostro, con la clara intención de pellizcarle con fuerza.

— Pero es fastidioso volver a ponerse la bata cuando solo saldré unos instantes.

Levi soltó un bufido. Luego se le ocurrió la mejor forma de hacer que Hanji cumpla con una norma de investigación básica.

— Tus investigaciones podrían verse afectadas terrible e irreparablemente.

Ahora sí veía la verdadera expresión de acongojo de Hanji.

Sí, Levi estaba seguro que Hanji sí entendía.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Mike tensó automáticamente su espalda antes de recibir el _Hanji saludo_ , que se resumía a dos fuertes golpes, aunque esta vez fueron más dolorosos que los que ha recibido con anterioridad.

— Hola a ti también — replicó Mike con una sonrisa nerviosa. Quizá inconscientemente con recelos a que lo involucren con el relajo _HanLe_ o que Hanji le avise a Levi que atrapó al que huyó.

— Vi lo que hiciste, no te hagas. — Hanji trató de mantener una actitud seria, con esa mirada de amargura, en una mala imitación a Levi. — Huiste como un cobarde.

— Solo estoy buscando mi propio bienestar emocional. No estoy para esos rumores — Mike, por costumbre de caballero quizá, agarró el bolso de Hanji y lo colocó en su espalda.

— Si te ven las _HanLe_...

— ...replicaré que luego Levi me mata por permitir que te canses, porque después no le puedes dar _todo_ en la noche.

Hanji no pudo evitar reír, dejando a un lado toda la falsa actitud de amiga ofendida, cuando en el fondo estaba tan divertida con la situación.

— Ya dejé encargadas las ranas para la siguiente semana — Hanji cambió el tema abruptamente, buscando que Mike se concentrara en ello. Pero falló. El super desarrollado sentido del olfato del rubio jamás dejaría pasar aquel aroma que lo atontaba.

De 1,72 cm, cabello rubio y corto, ojos azules... e iba en otro salón, para mala suerte de Mike. Solo podía topársela en los pasillos, y en algunas ocasiones en la sala de música, debido a que era la hija del profesor de aquella materia.

 _Nanaba._

Mike inspiró profundamente, embriagándose de ese aroma, hasta que la sintió perderse en los pasillos que se dirigían al salón de música del tercer piso.

— Qué bueno, los niños estarán felices con el encargo — respondió Mike.

Hanji sacudió la cabeza.

Habían quedado ir por un café ( _té, en el caso de Levi_ )después de clases, por lo cual estaban buscando al integrante faltante. Como él no estaba en los casilleros ni en la biblioteca (zonas apartadas de estudiantes revoltosos y bulliciosos) solo quedaba un último lugar al cual Levi pudo haber ido.

La oficina de Erwin.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Erwin siguió soltando números al azar, pensando en que debió ser más astuto en sus movimientos contra Kenny. Primero veinte mil dólares, luego su casa de tres pisos. Ahora treinta mil dólares más, traducido en yenes sería casi tres millones y medio.

 _Dinero que_ _realmente_ _no tenía._

Erwin confió demasiado en Kenny. Era una clara muestra que solo los muertos no traicionan puesto que nunca ha tenido problemas legales en lo relativo a Hanji.

Su mirada inconscientemente se pasó a una foto en el cual estaba él junto a sus dos custodios, y el corazón se le apretujó dolorosamente.

 _No. No iba a renegar._

De cierta manera sentía que era lo correcto mantenerlo.

Hanji no merece caer en esa soledad y oscuridad.

Levi no merece volver a esa maldita vida en la que se la jugará constantemente por sobrevivir.

 _Ambos tienen mucho que dar._

Casi se le salieron las lágrimas de emoción por la foto que observaba. Hanji recibía el cuadro de honor al segundo lugar de mejores calificaciones, siendo superada solo por Levi en un normal porcentaje. Y ella no tenía odio ni rabia en su mirada, se la notaba orgullosa. Levi poseía una expresión muy cerrada pero denotaba alivio.

 _Ackerman Levi._

Lo seguía a ciegas, bastaba una orden de Erwin para que el de cabellos oscuros la realizara sin chistar ni cuestionar. Lo había aprendido desde aquella curiosa noche de la primera menstruación en Hanji, en la que entonces se justificaba a muerte por algo que no había cometido.

Pero eso no le había quitado lo perspicaz.

Un par de golpes en la puerta fue toda la señal que Erwin recibió antes de ver moverse la perilla, dándole un aspecto abrupto de esconder documentos que Levi no debía ver. El mencionado joven tenía una expresión de profundo fastidio.

 _Y eso solo significaba una cosa._

— ¿Qué dijiste ahora? — Erwin no disimuló la sonrisa burlona.

Se divertía mucho con las desventuras de Levi, puesto que a sus oídos habían llegado las quejas de los profesores del _alborotador de hormonas adolescentes._ También se había enterado del _HanLe Fan Club_ y de las _Fangirls_. Y las teorías que se armaban. Lo que aún no asimilaba es cómo los demás creían que Hanji es hombre. Incluso algunos colegas se lo han consultado y Erwin les retrucó preguntándoles en qué afectaba ello al desarrollo académico de sus protegidos.

Volvió su mirada a Levi, quien parecía dispuesto a divertirlo, aunque al muchacho no le hiciera pizca de gracia.

— Cuatro ojos tenía una horrible mancha en su bata de laboratorio. Y le dije que se la iba a quitar, la bata, me refiero. Se montaron un drama pervertido, _esas cerdas_ — Levi comentó, como quien hace un absurdo comentario sobre el clima, pero no pudo contener la mirada en el rubio.

Erwin sintió que algo más quería decir Levi. Lo dejó unos instantes, mientras servía una taza de té negro. Al ver que Levi tomaba lentamente del té, aprovechó para presionarlo un poco.

— _¿Algo más?_

Levi sintió una pregunta demasiado profunda en esas palabras. Como un león acorralando a su presa. Él era técnicamente un niño, en comparación con Erwin.

— _...pues_ — Levi miró unos instantes el contenido de su taza de té, podrá ser un _niño_ , pero también tiene sus garras y sabe cuándo atacar — _... estaba pensando hasta cuándo Kenny va a seguir extorsionándote._

Erwin hubiera jurado que su corazón decidió finalmente detenerse en ese instante. La respiración le falló también.

Levi soltó un chasquido entre fastidiado y preocupado. Erwin se maldijo, consciente que su inesperada reacción confirmó lo que el muchacho había lanzado como una sospecha.

— Levi... yo...

— _...no quiero volver con él_ — replicó Levi — _... pero si no puedes ya con ello..._

— ¿Qué estupideces estás hablando? No vas a regresar con él — Erwin hubiera querido agregar _sobre mi cadáver,_ pero no quería tentar su suerte.

— _...juro que he de devolverte hasta el último yen, no he sido más que una carga..._

Levi dejó de hablar, debido a que Erwin lo agarró con fuerza y lo abrazó. Levi se tensó, era muy diferente a los _Hanji abrazos._ Era como un padre, el que nunca tuvo. Era tan...

— _Familia, Levi. También lo eres. A pesar de no llevar la misma sangre. Eres mi familia._

Levi devolvió torpemente el abrazo.

— _Eso no va a quitar el problema económico que tenemos entre manos._

— ¿Qué problema? — replicó Hanji. Hasta Levi pudo sentir un infarto fulminante. Erwin no permitió que Levi se apartara y lo mantuvo en un firme abrazo, para incomodidad total del muchacho. — Deberías haberla vendido, Erwin.

Hanji se refería a la pequeña casa de su niñez, en ocasiones le había dicho al rubio mayor que dispusiera de ella pero Smith decía que no era necesario y era su patrimonio. Levi se sorprendía de cómo en ocasiones el cariño de Erwin lo cegaba ante los temores de Hanji, quien obviamente nunca más quería regresar a aquel sitio.

— Aunque lo haga, Hanji, necesito el doble de dinero para _lo que necesito cancelar._

Hanji le dirigió una mirada de absurda incomprensión. Ella pensaba que los otros se estaban ahogando en un vaso con agua.

— Tienes la mitad, sería un abono.

Levi analizó aquello. Efectivamente Kenny se quedaría quieto, por unos meses al menos. Pero el reclamo del saldo restante puede ser una amarga experiencia.

— ¿Sabes qué es lo que tenemos que cancelar? — preguntó Levi, con el recelo de que Kenny se atreva a hacerles daño.

— Si no me lo quieren decir — replicó Hanji en respuesta, encogiéndose de hombros — Erwin, revisa las propuestas, la más alta acéptala. Y no se diga más al respecto. Después idearemos cómo salir con lo demás.

— A sus órdenes, _Comandante_ — replicó Erwin con un deje de burla y satisfacción. Sus niños han crecido.

— Me queda mejor _Buntaichō_ — _refutó Hanji, mientras agarraba del brazo a Levi_ — _Mike nos está esperando al final del pasillo, a él le toca invitar en esta ocasión las bebidas. Y ya lo golpeé por_ _abandonarnos._

Erwin soltó de buena gana a Levi, mientras les avisaba que se iba a quedar un par de horas más. Eso significaba que Hanji prepararía la merienda.

Nuevamente solo en su oficina, Erwin analizó qué fue lo que hizo de bueno en esta vida, o quizá en una anterior, para contar con aquella pequeña familia que lo llenaba de felicidad, a pesar de los terribles problemas que los atormentan.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Limpiándole la mancha de chocolate a un lado del rostro, Levi se preguntó por centésima vez en su existencia cómo demonios es que Erwin insiste en que Hanji se ha convertido en una agradable _señorita_. Levi no culpa a sus compañeros de creerla hombre.

— Está delicioso, debes probarlo — fue la forma de Hanji de agradecerle mientras obligaba a Levi a abrir la boca para meterle un bocado de pan relleno con chocolate y nueces.

Mike miraba a su alrededor, agradecido de no contar con ninguna de las _fangirls_ de ningún grupo. Entonces el rubio hizo un comentario al azar.

— Seguramente me haría millonario, tomándoles una foto así y vendiéndola.

Levi le dirigió una mirada asesina. Hanji rió con ganas.

— Una seme debe mantener bien cuidado a su uke — observó ella, refiriéndose a alimentarlo, pero a la vista de los demás, era Levi quien pasaba cuidando a Hanji.

— _Cuatro ojos idiota_ , el usar el femenino en esa oración invalida todos tus argumentos — replicó Levi.

— Soy tu seme, debes respetarme.

— _O grabando un video_ — Mike replicó disimuladamente — _estoy perdiendo dinero._

Levi y Hanji se miraron unos instantes.

 _Dinero._ ¿Llegarían a ese punto? No, tan desesperados no estaban.

Mike seguramente los estaba molestando, aprovechándose de la incomodidad de Levi.

— ¿Y qué tal si mejor armamos una banda musical? — soltó Levi con acidez — Podríamos pedirle tutorías a tu querido _Nana._

Mike enrojeció al instante. Levi lo molestaba, siempre recordándole que el profesor de música jamás permitiría que se acercara a su unigénita. Con el bobo juego de palabras de Levi, le decían _Nana_ , porque eso parecía, la niñera de su hija.

A Hanji el mundo de posibilidades se abrió al instante.

— Es una genial idea — replicó, llevándose inconscientemente las manos a la altura del corazón.

— Estoy de joda — refutó Levi — No tengo sentido del humor pero...

— Así Mike tendrá algo en común con su _papá-suegro_ — argumentó Hanji — Y de paso ganaremos un _dinero extra_.

Mike sonrió. En ocasiones las cosas salen mejor de las que él planea. A pesar de haber estado apartado de la oficina del profesor Smith, fue inevitable escuchar que estaban pasando por fuertes problemas económicos. Algo que debía vender Hanji y aún así no cubrían las deudas.

Por otro lado, Hanji tiene razón. Seguramente Nanaba amaba la profesión de su padre. Mike podría quizá no ser un músico experto en el género clásico, que era lo que recibían de clases y honestamente el rubio tenía ciertas dificultades en la materia, pero iban a ir por la misma profesión, y quizá... _solo quizá_ pueda hacer que esos ojos azules se vuelvan hacia él.

— Pido la batería — dijo Mike, sabiendo que Levi no se estaba tomando en serio el asunto.

— Pido la guitarra — casi al instante Hanji agregó, como si estuvieran repartiendo regalos navideños.

Ambos miraron a Levi, quien bebía de su té negro y deliciosamente helado, ante la repentina tensión que sintió el integrante faltante de decir su lugar en la banda.

— ¿Vocalista? No me jodas.

— _¡Lo dijiste!_ — Expresaron a coro Mike y Hanji entre risas.

Levi los ignoró, pensando que así desistirían.

— ¿Y cómo la llamaríamos? — preguntó Hanji, al momento de tomar otro trozo de pan y enviarlo a la boca de Levi, quien pareció abrir su boca por pura costumbre.

— _No Name_ — respondió Mike, antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida, refiriéndose a la actitud entre sus dos amigos.

— Genial nombre, sirves para publicista — comentó con clara ironía Levi. No creía que alguien iba a seguir una banda con ese nombre.

Todo era absurdo.

Y en absurdo hubiera quedado, al menos para Levi, quien al final de la reunión acompañó a Hanji a comprar los ingredientes para el almuerzo.

Pero después Levi la mandó sola a casa, porque iba a regresar al supermercado por un desinfectante.

Hanji se extrañó y no insistió en acompañarlo, obedeciendo las instrucciones de Levi.

Una vez que verificó que Hanji estuviera completamente apartada, Levi detuvo el primer ataque de Kenny.

— ¿Estabas protegiendo a ese muchacho? — indagó Kenny, con una rara sonrisa en su rostro — No sabía que te habías vuelto _afectivo_.

Levi agradeció la estupidez que inundó al mundo de creer a Hanji como hombre, por lo que se encogió de hombros.

— Es _anormal_ pero Erwin le tiene afecto — Levi soltó el brazo de Kenny, mientras inconscientemente agarraba un pañuelo para limpiarse el sudor de aquel hombre — Y para eso estoy en esa casa, para entretener a la mascota de Erwin.

Kenny analizó la expresión estoica de Levi.

— Oe, mocoso, tu _amado Erwin_ aún tiene una deuda pendiente conmigo — replicó, con el claro afán de incomodarlo, con una cruel verdad que seguramente el señor cejas le ha ocultado todo este tiempo.

— Sí, lo sé — replicó Levi, sin inmutarse ni un segundo — Tres millones esta vez. ¿Tanto me echas de menos?

Kenny se burló de aquellas palabras con una carcajada cruel y vacía.

— Puedo hacer de tu vida un infierno, cuidado con lo que dices — le espetó, claramente ofendido por las anteriores palabras de Levi. — Y este pago es el último. No es mi culpa que hayas preferido largarte con un profesor que apenas gana el básico.

Levi hubiera refutado que fue Kenny quien lo desechó como una basura inservible. Así se sintió los primeros días, pero Hanji y Erwin le hicieron sentir uno más. Les debía todo a ellos.

Sin embargo decidió no agregar más. Estaría delatando más de lo que tiene planeado decir.

Ante el mutismo de Levi y su irritante indiferencia, Kenny decidió lanzar una última sentencia venenosa.

— Tiene un mes para darme el dinero, si no veo un yen de lo que quiero, los joderé y les volaré el maldito cerebro.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Con el capítulo del miércoles, pienso que son los días en los que más podré actualizar... he avanzado fragmentos así que la historia está bastante encaminada, dentro de poco vamos a ver la aparición de más personajes.

¿Comentarios? Me entero en el review

 **Idalith,** Actualizado! ¿Hanji? ¿Superar sus miedos? **Interesante** Mientras, aparición de Mike, y Kenny que se niega a abandonar tan fácilmente(?


	4. Fangirl

**Sumario:** _¡Que Levi es el uke! ¡Es solo compañerismo!_ Y se supone que siendo el vocalista de una banda deberían importarle solo sus canciones. ¡Malditas Cerdas!

* * *

 **Capítulo 04: Fangirl**

* * *

Smith Erwin, a su edad, pensaba que nada en la vida podía asombrarlo.

En su adolescencia, cuando le preguntaban qué quería hacer con su vida, imaginó miles de opciones, como espía que descubre grandes secretos, comandante de ejército, dueño de un colegio particular en donde críe a millones de mentes talentosas para el bienestar de la nación.

Pero... ¿Manager de una banda juvenil?

Y más aún. ¿Levi pidiéndoselo?

— Fue idea de la cuatro ojos... Bueno, originalmente de Mike, y la cuatro ojos le siguió el dueto. — De parte de Levi el semblante fue sombrío, quizá recordando (Erwin deduciendo mal) que sus fans se incrementarán y tendrá que aguantarlos. — Así obtendríamos el dinero suficiente para saldar todas las deudas pendientes.

Erwin creyó entender el por qué de la actitud de Levi. Siendo quien tiene a cargo la tutoría de Hanji y Levi, no habrían problemas legales. Con 17 años, a Levi falta menos de un año para que deje de depender de Kenny y hasta de él mismo, pero apenas han iniciado el último año y esos ocho meses Kenny puede volverlos una terrible tortura.

Hanji sirvió los bocaditos, uno de los cuales Mike se atrevió a tomar, en la confianza que tenía en aquel singular hogar. El rubio no necesitaba de autorización porque ya tenía la edad legal permitida para tomar sus propias decisiones, era mayor que Levi pero estaban en el mismo curso a causa de un periodo escolar que tuvo que ausentarse por problemas familiares, un fuerte quebrando de la salud de su madre que estuvo a punto de llevarla a la muerte.

Y Mike había sido directo en sus ambiciones, necesitaba el dinero adicional por si su madre volvía a recaer en alguna enfermedad. Estaba ahí porque también compartía el criterio de Levi y Hanji que Erwin los maneje como grupo musical y no iba a aguardar las ganas de saber la respuesta.

Quizá el extraño destino, con sus pasados manchados de eventos trágicos como factor común, es lo que había decidido unir a estos tres jóvenes.

El rubio mayor comprendió que Levi y Hanji solo habían dado _determinada información_ con Mike, al parecer nada comprometedor.

En el caso de Hanji la situación al parecer se dividía en diferentes puntos de vista: Ante los ojos de Mike, a ella le gustaba la popularidad que podría implicar tener una banda musical, ante los de Levi, cancelar esa deuda que nadie quiere decirle, y ante los de Erwin la más dura verdad, cuando la noche anterior ella le dijo un claro « _Sé que Kenny sigue extorsionándote, utiliza todo mi dinero, pero no permitas que Levi se marche._ »

En su interior, Hanji no indagaba más en sus emociones.

— _No Name_ — comentó Erwin en voz alta, como analizando las dos enigmáticas palabras.

Hanji, quien estaba tomando de su jarro favorito, había reído por el singular nombre, manchándose el rostro de café. Por un automático impulso, Levi había sacado su pañuelo y se lo pasó para que ella se limpiara.

— No deberías tomar café — le replicó Levi – Esas manchas son las más complicadas de sacar.

— No hay nada que no puedas hacer — refutó Hanji, cuando de inmediato recordó algo y lo sacó a colación— _¡Ah! Excepto cocinar._

Levi soltó un sonido de exasperación, bebiendo de su té negro y volviendo su mirada hacia la nada.

—¿Y qué opina? — indagó Mike, con su porte sereno, buscando tener otra perspectiva de la situación que estaba denotando en sus dos amigos.

Erwin soltó un suspiro, analizando los pro y contra de la propuesta que estaban presentándole. Un extraño presentimiento, que no sabía cómo tomarlo, tanto como por la presencia de Mike, como lo que le está ocultando a Hanji y lo que quiere evitar que Levi piense.

Si Levi se vuelve famoso ¿Kenny no querrá cada vez más de él? ¿No se envolverán en un círculo vicioso?

— Que podrían volverse _un poco_ populares... ¿Están dispuestos a asumir las consecuencias de ello?

Levi estaba notablemente incómodo, Erwin no sabía si acaso se había dado cuenta por Kenny o por sus fans.

— Podríamos pasar de incógnitos — dijo repentinamente Hanji — Usar máscaras o algo por el estilo.

Mike volvió su mirada entre Erwin y Levi. La idea no le pareció tan absurda como ellos parecían verlo, por lo que, al notar que ninguno de los dos iba a acotar algo ni a favor ni en contra, dijo lo que creó conveniente.

— Daría algo de misterio y es un plus que se tendría.

— Tipo _Phantom of Opera_ — agregó Hanji, con una extraña ansiedad para el concepto de Mike. _¿Popularidad?_ Sí, nadie se lo ha creído señorita Zoe. Lo que el rubio analizaba qué tan grave puede ser el asunto como para que le haya alterado la voz y le temblase la pierna derecha.

Hanji recordó la obra de teatro que habían realizado el año pasado los de primer año en el festival de talentos. Una bonita rubia con el seudónimo _Krista Lenz_ fue la protagónica _Christine Daaé_ , el personaje que hizo de _Erick_ , el sombrío fantasma y ángel de la música, nunca fue develado y se la pasó todo el tiempo con una máscara que cubría completamente su rostro; mientras el otro joven alto y rubio hizo de _Raoul, el vizconde de Chagny,_ estudiante que, al final tampoco dio su identidad.

Ello había generado más expectativa en la obra y ganaron un concurso a nivel intercolegial.

Mientras dio la breve reseña, en algún momento (y Mike sospechaba que de manera inconsciente) Levi había colocado su mano sobre la de Hanji, a la par que hizo poner la mano de la fémina en la temblorosa pierna.

Levi no parecía verse afectado por dónde tenía puesta la mano, él estaba más concentrado en explicar que seguramente así van a desviar la atención de los del colegio en otro grupo, las HanLe seguro se desviven por la banda musical, con algo de suerte las fangirls desviarán esa atención a la nueva banda.

— Aunque no me agradaba la idea — replicó Levi con énfasis — porque al final de cuentas, seguimos envueltos en un _círculo de cerdos_.

Erwin, meticuloso en su actividad de análisis, sacó un cuaderno y un bolígrafo, empezando a lanzar un montón de ideas al respecto.

— Manteniendo el anonimato se genera la expectativa — fue su primera conclusión mientras lo anotaba al margen derecho del cuaderno — Pero van a tener que esconderse entre bastidores, y buscar la manera de cambiarse de identidad.

— _Unos patéticos intento de super héroe_ — murmuró por lo bajo Levi.

— Las máscaras lo veo poco probable — replicó Mike — ¿Un antifaz? El margen de reconocimiento de un rostro son los ojos.

El temblor en la pierna de Hanji aumentó considerablemente. ¿Tapar los ojos? Esperaba estar mal interpretando. Pero si ponía sus emociones en balance, entre aguantar la oscuridad y perder a Levi...

— Mira la ventaja, no verás la expresión de las _cerdas_ — dijo ella con un tono que aparentaba burla.

— Y no veremos sus expresiones si al final resultamos ser un asco — agregó Levi, en su extraño entusiasmo por el asunto.

— ¿Y las canciones? ¿Composiciones? ¿Letras? — observó Erwin, luego de anotar antifaz y agregarle un signo de interrogación.

Levi dio una expresión de asco al imaginarse cantando cosas vomitivas sobre arcoiris, rubores, encuentro de almas predestinadas y esas cursilerías de idiotas. De inmediato dijo que, por cada canción cantada, tendría que ausentarse del escenario para lavarse con la boca con pasta, enjuague bucal y el infaltable hilo dental.

Su comentario aligeró bastante los nervios de Hanji.

 _Estos dos son muy raros._ Pensó Mike e inspiró un poco de aire antes de hablar — Podrías darte un gusto — indicó — Escribe algo, lo que quieras decirles a tus fans.

Levi arqueó una ceja, analizando aquello.

— Descuartizarlas lenta y dolorosamente, por cabezas huecas y perdidas — fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir.

— Podrías aprovechar esa popularidad para guiarlas — comentó Erwin, conteniendo la risa. Mejor le dio el cuaderno y el bolígrafo — Diciendo lo que piensas pero al mismo tiempo lo que esperas que cambien.

Levi sintió que se estaba metiendo en un mundo desconocido. Sus propios sentimientos y emociones ¿expresarlas?

 _Tch._

 _¿Ponerles reglas?_ ¿Una guía en la vida? ¿Quién mierda era él para hacer eso?

Simplemente absurdo. Levi sentía que no tenía nada interesante que decir.

— ¿No sería cliché hacer una canción para sus fans? — preguntó Hanji.

Erwin asintió, pero reafirmó su punto diciendo que por algo debía comenzarse.

Siguieron lanzando ideas, descartando otras, reafirmando algunos puntos de vista.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, todo estaba acorde a la rara rutina establecida, Levi se encontraba yendo rumbo a clases, junto a sus dos mejores amigos, aunque en honor a la verdad, eran los únicos amigos que tenía, así que no podía clasificar entre mejores yo amigos normales.

Se hallaban platicando de los planes que habían realizado el día anterior, Mike se quedó mudo unos instantes mientras Nanaba y ellos se cruzaban por unos escasos segundos. Levi y Hanji miraban simplemente a su amigo atontarse.

— Deberíamos hacer algo, es demasiado grande esta ansiedad como para seguir ignorando esto — indicó Levi, en el fondo hartándose del lento proceder del rubio. Mike sonrió unos instantes, si Levi buscaba molestarlo o entrometerse, iba a arrepentirse más pronto de lo esperado. Unos chillidos alrededor de ellos fue el inicio del dolor de cabeza del muchacho de cabellos oscuros, quien soltó entre dientes. — _Mierda, no dije nada indebido._

— Tan temprano y se lo está pidiendo — Levi alcanzó a escuchar de una chica de primer año, o al menos calcula que está en ese curso, porque entre tantas personas, ni siquiera recuerda quién demonios es.

— Quizá el día de ayer no quedó satisfecho.

Mike pensó en agarrar a Levi antes que él cometiera una locura. _Y arrancarles la lengua sí era una locura,_ cuando repentinamente un ruido seco se escuchó, como de quién deja caer un objeto abruptamente.

— ¡Ya basta! — replicó Petra, una joven de segundo año, de cabello lacio y rubio — ¡Es bastante grosero que estén todos los días molestando así a Levi-senpai y Hanji-senpai!

— ¿Fangirl? — dijo sin descaro la que había comentado que Levi tal vez la noche anterior no quedó satisfecho — No recuerdo haber debatido antes contigo.

— ¿Fangirl? — repitió Petra, arqueando una de sus finas y bonitas cejas mientras Oruo recogía la maleta que anteriormente ella había dejado caer — Hablo en nombre de todos los estudiantes que estamos hartos de estos escándalos diarios.

— Ignorarnos es una opción.

— Ignorar a Levi-senpai y Hanji-senpai es lo que deben hacer. — inconscientemente Petra señaló a los susodichos antes de seguir exponiendo sus argumentos — Ellos son amigos y los están importunando constantemente con este terrible acoso.

Por unos instantes, todo quedó en un abrupto silencio, el cual fue aprovechado por Levi y sus dos amigos para marcharse del sitio.

Petra los siguió con la mirada, suspirando profundamente con vergüenza ajena. Luego sintió la mirada de alrededor de cuarenta personas, una sensación de profundo recelo se instaló en la rubia, imaginando que, con Levi y Hanji, es peor la situación.

— Fangirl — volvió a repetir una de las chicas mientras se volvía al grupo y comenzaban a cuchichear sobre cómo le pareció ver que, más adelante, Hanji entrelazada sus dedos con los de Levi, seguramente queriendo darle _protección y seguridad_.

— _Él es tan serio_ — apoyó otra— _seguramente necesita que Hanji proteja sus profundos temores._

Petra sintió que la rabia inundaba sus venas. ¿Es en serio? ¿La estaban ignorando tan descaradamente?

— Ya déjalo — le indicó Oruo, colocando la mochila en el hombro de ella — Tienes suerte que no haya pasado a mayores. Esto puede desbordarse en peores consecuencias y dañarías tu historial académico.

— Es que no es justo que estén...

— Si ellos no han hecho nada para detener este asunto — le interrumpió Oruo — No tienes por qué entrometerte en ello. ¿O acaso realmente te vas a catalogar como _fangirl?_ Porque sabes bien que ellas...

Irritada, Petra le golpeó con fuerza en la boca de estómago, interrumpiendo lo que sea que él estuviera indicándole.

— ¿Por qué no te muerdes la lengua?

Pareció que algo iba a decirle Oruo, pero se detuvo, aprisionando los puños y retomando su camino al salón de clases. Para Petra, fue una mala imitación de la actitud de Levi-senpai e iría a reprochárselo en uno de estos días. Está mal que trate de adoptar la actitud _cool_ del otro.

.

.

.

* * *

.  
.

Sentados en su puesto, esperando la aparición de Reiss-sensei en una de las materias más aburridas del colegio, Hanji era la más inquieta, golpeteando un bolígrafo contra su cuaderno de apuntes.

Mike calculaba un aproximado de tres minutos más antes que Levi le quitara aquel objeto con el cual hacía ese odioso ruido.

Los cálculos del rubio fallaron, porque Hanji se detuvo, soltando lo que estaba dando vueltas en su cabeza.

— Petra es muy bonita. ¿Podría ser catalogada como _fangirl?_

Levi frunció el entrecejo. Mike notó el raro nerviosismo de Hanji, y quiso aligerar la tensión que notaba en ella.

— ¿Quieres decir que las fangirls no son agraciadas?

Hanji lo analizó un segundo, antes de responder con una amplia sonrisa

— Para ti, todas las mujeres del universo pertenecen a _feolandia_ , exceptuando dos.

Mike llegó a la conclusión de que eso es lo que se gana por tratar de ser un buen amigo y querer calmar los obvios temores de la _cuatro ojos de Levi._

— ¿Petra era la que se creyó que ayer no estuve _satisfecho_ con quién sabe qué porquería en su invención?

Hanji negó con la cabeza, al momento en que volvía a su fastidioso golpetear.

— Es la rubia — replicó ella, volviendo sus ojos hacia la entrada, queriendo distraerse en vano en la llegada del profesor.

Mike analizó a más detalle las reacciones de sus dos amigos. Levi parecía darle vuelta en su mente a algo profundamente importante y Hanji con los nervios aflorando cada vez más.

— ¿Dónde demonios queda _feolandia?_ — Preguntó Levi provocando que Hanji sonriera tímidamente.

Ella iba a contestarle pero abruptamente escuchó la voz de Erwin, haciéndola sobresaltar. Mike sonrió para sí mismo. _¿No que estaba pendiente de la puerta?_

— Estimados estudiantes, lamento informarles que el profesor Reiss no podrá continuar impartiendo las clases de _Historia_ por problemas de índole personal — indicó Erwin, mirando con firmeza a cada uno de los jóvenes del salón, dando a notar que cada uno de ellos era digno de atención. — Les agradecería que se mantengan en orden, mientras terminamos de registrar al nuevo maestro que continuará con las clases hasta finalizar los módulos pendientes. Así mismo, quisiera que presten toda su colaboración con su nuevo maestro.

Con un pequeño asentimiento, Erwin salió del salón, provocando murmullos entre los estudiantes por el singular hecho.

— ¿Qué habrá sucedido? — comentó Hanji — Hasta hace un par de días todo estaba en orden, ¿qué pudo haber cambiado durante el fin de semana?

— Quizá se durmió con sus propias clases — indicó Levi, indiferente del tema. Lo sucedido con Rod Reiss lo tenía sin el más mínimo cuidado.

— Ojalá que venga un profesor que haga más amena la clase. Historia es una materia sumamente espectacular, que explique mucho mejor el _shogunato._ — Hanji se emocionó, como siempre lo hace cuando su mente privilegiada le pide llenarse de conocimientos — Sería interesante si fuera un profesor vehemente en sus enseñanzas.

Mike, desde el lugar privilegiado, observó silenciosamente cómo Levi le refutaba que está viendo a un _vehemente_. Curiosamente sintió que ya había visto aquello. Hanji, preguntando ingenuamente en dónde, Levi agarrando de su moño y diciéndole un significativo _Justo Aquí._

El rubio del trío pensó que, antes que las palabras, están los hechos. Que Levi es demasiado torpe para expresar sus propias emociones y Hanji demasiado ciega, a pesar de irónicamente usar lentes, para ver lo que está transcurriendo frente a ella misma. _¿Y él, Mike, era el lento?_

Sus amigos son simplemente divertidos.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

Notas de la autora: Comenzamos a ver a más personajes, que le van a dar un poco de sazón a esta historia. ¿Hacen sus apuestas?

 **Idalith** : Un nuevo capítulo, puntual este miércoles. Mike tiene sus propios planes pero, a diferencia de Levi, actúa silenciosamente. Levi, por hablar es que le pasan las cosas, ¿Calladito se vería más bonito? Me pican los dedos por molestarlo, es divertido.

 **MrsCactilio** : Welcome! Gracias por tus palabras. Hay actualización todos los miércoles, con galletas y bebidas gratuitas ok, no xD Tu comentario es sumamente interesante, me encantó, no puedo decir más o me delato. Solo que sí, Kenny seguirá apareciendo.

¿Comentarios? Me entero en el review.


	5. Pesadilla

**Sumario:** _¡Que Levi es el uke! ¡Es solo compañerismo!_ Y se supone que siendo el vocalista de una banda deberían importarle solo sus canciones. ¡Malditas Cerdas!

* * *

 **Capítulo 05: Pesadilla**

* * *

 _De pie sobre una gran muralla, Levi odiaba esa sensación en la boca del estómago. A su lado, Erwin parecía hablar, pero no escuchaba claramente lo que decía. Su mirada estaba al frente, en el inmenso peligro que le acecha, pero su mente estaba detrás de esas murallas. ¿Estará bien, Hanji?_

 _Una explosión._

 _Hanji, se repetía en su mente una y otra vez._

 _Levi sintió que todas sus emociones se revolvieron, al ver a Kenny agarrando del cuerpo de una inconsciente y malherida Hanji._

— _¿Anormal? ¿Sin relevancia para ti? No me engañas, maldito mocoso._

 _Como la basura que siempre desecha, Kenny lanzó el cuerpo de Hanji hacia una oscuridad. Ella no reaccionaba. La oscuridad la absorbía._

 _Levi trató de agarrar a Hanji. No pudo siquiera tocar su piel._

 _En algún lado pareció escuchar la triste voz de Hanji diciendo «Sin embargo, la verdadera identidad de los enemigos que nos enfrentamos... son hombres»_

 _Levi miró sus propias manos, quizá incrédulo de no haberse movido un poco más rápido para atrapar a Hanji. Inconscientemente pensó en lo absurdo de su situación, porque Kenny estaba muerto. Y Erwin. Mike. Nanana. Petra. Erudo. Gunta. Oruo._

 _Sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre._

Levi pasó inconscientemente la mano por su rostro, sintiendo un frío helado envolverlo. Tembló, como pocas veces lo ha hecho, con un terrible escalofrío apoderándose de él.

Su extraño movimiento provocó que el cuerpo a su lado se moviera. Por unos instantes Levi tuvo que reaccionar a lo que estaba viviendo.

 _Ackerman Levi. 17 años. Sin padres ni familia. Al menos de sangre._

 _—Rivuai —_ el aludido sintió una calidez extenderse desde su pecho, observando en la semi oscuridad de la habitación a Hanji restregarse uno de sus ojos, con precisión el del lado izquierdo. Ella tenía una extraña manera de decir su nombre que le daba cierta familiaridad inexplicable. _—¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes frío?_

Inconscientemente Levi dirigió su mirada al reloj de la mesa de noche, junto a los lentes de Hanji. Apenas pasaban unos minutos de las tres de la mañana. Él hizo un sonido con la garganta, como respuesta negativa de lo que ella le había consultado.

Hanji asintió, recostándose al mismo tiempo que se las arreglaba para, con los pies, halar la sábana hacia ellos, luego alcanzarlo con una mano y extendió la sábana sobre ellos.

 _—Estás un poco frío—_ murmuró Hanji, acomodando su cabeza en el pecho de Levi, quien de manera inconsciente deslizó una mano por los cabellos castaños, entrelazando sus dedos en los mismos.

Él no pudo volver a conciliar el sueño. Pero se relajó en aquella posición. Se hubiera sentido aliviado si solo una parte de su raro sueño hubiera sido real, la de Kenny muerto, porque odiaba esa parte en que agarraba a Hanji y la lanzaba a quien sabe dónde.

Iba a reconsiderar seriamente el cómo mantener oculta su identidad, porque si llegaba a tener cierta fama, duda que Kenny lo deje ir con tanta facilidad.

Hanji por su parte, dormitaba sobre el pecho de Levi, analizando qué hacer. Es la primera vez que siente que él pierde el sueño así tan abruptamente. Preguntarle qué soñó no era viable, porque él se lo hubiera contado sin siquiera consultárselo, pero no le gustaba esa sensación de ver a Levi con insomnio.

 _Algún día iba a encontrar la manera para que él concilie el sueño._

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Quizá por lo trasnochado que estaba, la expresión de amargura en Levi era más notoria que nunca. Él era serio en analizar ideas para _No Name_ y aún no entiende cómo demonios sus _tan amados fans_ han sacado la conclusión de cuerdas, ataduras, _bondage_ ¿Qué mierda tienen en la cabeza? Él jamás dijo o mencionó siquiera una soga. Hanji lo resolvió de una manera práctica, dándole el cuaderno de apuntes a Mike, quien había sido pillado antes de escapar del nuevo rumor ocasionado por las _HanLe_ y refutado hasta el hastío por las fangirls.

Hanji también se estaba inquietando al respecto. Al menos había dormitado esa madrugada pero la sensación de preocupación se instalaba con más fuerza dentro de ella. Había visto a Petra volver a enfrentar a las HanLe, de paso las _fangirls_ negaron que estuviera en su equipo, provocando cierto recelo en ambos bandos respecto a la rubia.

Hanji sonrió con tristeza. Petra era la más cuerda de todos, incluyendo a la misma Hanji. _Quizá..._

Levi le agarró abruptamente del cabello, ignorando los chillidos a su alrededor.

 _—Oe, aquí —_ le llamó la atención Levi.

Él rodó los ojos al escuchar que murmuraban con emoción que lo _harían ahí y ahora._ Joder, que se pasan con su hiperactiva imaginación.

—Taparnos los ojos con vendas _—_ Mike soltó la primera idea que se le ocurrió.

Levi analizó aquello desde una perspectiva que mantuvo para sí mismo. Primero las _prisioneras_ fajadas, ahora el rostro de Hanji, sus ojos precisamente. _Ummmm... Interesante... y si deja libre esos labios..._ por suerte sus fans no eran telepáticas.

— Me interesa la idea — replicó Levi observando los bocetos de Mike en los cuales los había dibujado fugazmente y había agregado unas vendas cubriendo sus ojos — Debemos tener bastante sincronía en la ubicación de cada uno de nosotros para no tropezarnos en el escenario.

Mike lo anotó antes que la idea se escapara, o al menos eso trató de hacer porque lo sucedido a continuación fue tan rápido que solo una persona ajena a ellos se hubiera percatado de todo.

Apareció Nanaba, tan silenciosa como solitaria, lo que provocó que Mike perdiera su coordinación y dejara caer el bolígrafo con el cual estaba apuntando ideas. Hanji se agachó a tomar el bolígrafo justo cuando el bolso de un muchacho de primer año pasó abruptamente donde milésimas de segundos había estado la chica Zoe.

Aquella maleta siguió de largo, golpeando a Levi en todo el rostro. Él no había tenido tiempo de esquivar aquel ataque porque estaba pensando en... Bueno si alguien se lo preguntaba Levi prefería sacarse los intestinos antes de responder. Entre maldiciones el muchacho a cargo de Erwin verificó el estado de sus daños.

No le gustó lo que encontró.

 _Sangre entre sus dedos. ¡Mierda!_

Iba a partirle la madre a ese idiota. Levi no estaba en sus cabales, quizá por el raro sueño que tuvo lo dejó menos intolerante que lo acostumbrado. Hanji quedó estupefacta viendo cómo su amigo estaba herido, por lo que le pasó un pañuelo por la nariz para limpiar la sangre y detener la pequeña hemorragia, mientras Mike aún no salía de su estupefacción, por lo cual no iba a poder detener la sed de golpiza de Levi.

 _—Levi, espera —_ pidió Hanji, el otro parecía estar en un raro trance, con el dolor en la nariz, y el aroma a sangre, una extraña imagen de sí mismo envuelto en sangre se formó en su mente. No escuchaba las palabras de Hanji y seguía forcejeando para escaparse de ella. —Mike... ¡ _Ayúdame_!

El rubio reaccionó repentinamente, como dato curioso, la rubia que lo atontaba no estaba en su rango de visión. Pero aún estaba fascinado con su aroma, _debería darle un nombre,_ pensó para sí mismo.

—Levi-senpai, lo sentimos mucho — replicó otro muchacho de primer año, cabellos oscuros y ojos claros — Este idiota es como un caballo descarriado.

—Si así fuera, ¿Vas a ser su jinete? — preguntó una joven cerca de ellos. El aludido le dio una mirada de irritación.

—Esa fue una horrible observación, Mikasa — el aire sombrío del chico indicó que no le agradó ni una pizca el comentario.

— Solo decía — replicó ella, ajena a lo que la rodeaba, exceptuando la compañía del chico.

Levi dejó caer su cuerpo en el asiento que Hanji estaba tratando de mantenerlo. Mirando a aquel _mocoso_ como si fuera la primera vez. Pero ese _mocoso_ lo llamó por su nombre, de algún lado debe de conocerlo. ¿Verdad?

Mike soltó una risita burlesca, ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de Levi y una confusa de Hanji. Apenas el rubio murmuró un _Nuevo Grupo_ y no alcanzó a decir más porque el muchacho nuevo de ojos claros se empeñó en disculparse en nombre del _caballo indomable_.

— Es torpe, por favor discúlpenlo — seguía insistiendo.

Mike agarró el hombro de Levi, dándole unos golpes amistosos, Hanji lo miraba algo ansiosa, con los ojos brillantes y no era de entusiasmo, parecía que una angustia se había apoderado de ella.

Levi soltó un seco _¡Tch!_ y permitió que Hanji detenga la sangre que seguía saliendo de su nariz, aunque con menor intensidad. Frunció el entrecejo escuchando el bullicio de las _HanLe_ acercándose.

Mierda, lo que le faltaba. Tratar que no se expandan más rumores estúpidos. No le hace bien al historial de Erwin que sus dos protegidos causen tantos problemas.

Apenas iba a recalcar que fue un estúpido accidente cuando, asombrosamente, sus fans los ignoraron.

— ¿Qué crees que haces?— preguntó una de ellas sin delicadeza alguna — Solo Hanji-senpai tiene el derecho de _hacer sangrar a Levi-senpai._

¿¡Qué rayos significa eso?!

Mike murmuró que era mejor ignorarlos, así no se veían involucrados (más aún) en cualquier loca idea que se les ocurra. Como siempre que podían, aprovecharon el desvío de atención que provocó el tumulto de personas discutiendo cosas sin sentido para el trío. Mike se percató que, como raras ocasiones, Hanji no estaba disfrutando del espectáculo.

Casi habían llegado a la salida cuando fueron interceptados por alguien más. Levi sintió cierta inquietud que no supo explicar ni siquiera para sí mismo.

—Hanji-san — indicó el joven con notable nerviosismo. El que ella sonriera pareció complicar más los nervios del muchacho —Yo quería entregarle mi formulario para ingresar al club de Biología.

La joven miró unos instantes los documentos que le extendían y sus manos temblaron al recibirlos. Levi murmuró que iban a adelantarse, aún con el pañuelo en su rostro.

 _—Yo... No, espera —_ replicó Hanji.

Levi la miró unos instantes y, extrañamente a su actitud indiferente o normalmente abrupta, replicó con total tranquilidad que no se preocupara.

Hanji observó a Mike y Levi avanzar hacia la oficina de Erwin, seguramente para asegurarse si acaso el rubio mayor se quedaba, nuevamente, haciendo horas extras. O quizás hablen de la idea de las vendas para _No Name_ y no la iban a hacer partícipe.

Volvió sus ojos hacia el muchacho, aparte de Mike y Erwin, se sentía un poco rara estar levantando la mirada.

—Ah... Pues... Tu nombre...

— _Moburitto_ — dijeron al unísono.

Hanji sintió su tensión dispersarse ligeramente. Y una extraña sensación de nostalgia la invadió.

El susodicho la miraba atentamente, como si de pronto ella fuera a hacer una locura. O al menos así se sintió Hanji. Por un raro impulso, se quitó los lentes y volvió a restregar su ojo izquierdo.

—Hanji-san, quizá deba considerar una visita al oftalmólogo — comentó Moblit, como quien está tanteando un terreno — Puede que tenga cansancio visual ... o estrés.

Ella asintió, volviendo a colocarse sus lentes, mientras miraba fugazmente los datos de inscripción. 1,76 de altura, Segundo Año, 65 kg.

—Estás dentro — dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa — Tienes que ir dentro de dos días al parque diagonal de la zona bancaria, hay un par de niños del ciclo básico, son cuarenta ranas las que deben estar en su correspondiente caja. Me recuerdas para mañana entregarte los diez mil yenes que acordamos.

—¡¿Diez mil yenes?! — comentó Moblit, con cierto asombro. Si eran niños, tal como ella lo planteaba. — ¿No cree que es demasiado dinero para unos pequeños?

Hanji se sobó la nuca, pensando en cómo explicarle la situación.

—Bueno, realmente su madre enfermó y los diez mil yenes son de la cuenta del farmacéutico. Estaban desesperados por no obtener la ayuda necesaria para los medicamentos de su madre, los cuales eran especiales porque ella está en estado de gestación. Su padre se encuentra en una misión algo larga y aún tarda un par de meses en regresar. Son unos niños adorables pero orgullosos, no iban a aceptar el dinero sin haber trabajado.

Hanji no pudo evitar verse reflejada en la situación de aquellos infantes, totalmente a la buena del destino. Ella corrió con algo de suerte al haber encontrado a Erwin, al menos aquellos infantes aún tenían a sus padres.

—¿Y está seguro que irán a cancelar al farmacéutico? — preguntó Moblit, aún extrañado por la particular situación de Hanji.

—Completamente — replicó ella, sin prestar atención a que Moblit se refirió como si fuera él. Acostumbrada como estaba a ser tratada como chico, no le dio verdadera importancia al asunto. — Tenemos reunión los lunes, después de clases, con total libertad para ocupar los laboratorios y hacer cualquier experimento.

El muchacho se despidió de Hanji con un ademán. Ella respondió con una _Hanji-despedida_ , que implicaba un par de golpes en la espalda, menos duro de los que aplica con Mike, porque aún no siente la suficiente confianza, pero al mismo tiempo con una extraña familiaridad.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Mike revisó la herida que Levi tenía, satisfecho que dejara de sangrar. Levi admitía que le dolía bastante, por lo cual va a tomar un anti inflamatorio, y con lo temático que es, se realizaría en los siguientes días una radiografía.

Pobre de _ese caballo_ en caso de haberle fracturado la nariz.

—¿Acaso no lo notaste? — preguntó Mike, un tanto preocupado.

—¿Acaso notaste algo luego de tu etapa Nana? — refutó Levi, en el fondo irritado por efectivamente no haber notado ni tener idea a qué se refería el rubio.

Mike atinó a sonreír cínicamente. Quizá perdido en sus propios recuerdos, luego se concentró en hacerle notar un detalle.

—El golpe iba contra Hanji — observó Mike.

Levi arqueó una ceja, en señal de confusión.

—¿Por qué alguien querría golpearla? — indagó extrañado — Sí, es irritante y anormal, pero no a ese punto. _Bueno, no lo había pensado siquiera._

Mike le dio su punto a Levi. Hanji en ocasiones era insistente, rayando en la necedad, pero se comporta así solo con Levi. Si él se lo aguantaba, ¿qué tenían que decir los demás? Quizá eso le llevaba a otro punto que el rubio estaba notando.

— _Fanboys_ — musitó Mike, en el fondo deseando equivocarse.

Escucharon la puerta de la oficina de Erwin abriéndose, lo que no le permitió a los dos jóvenes seguir con su plática. Estaban saliendo varios profesores, al parecer de una junta o reunión. Y entre ellos estaba...

 _—Sensei —_ dijo Mike, con una leve inclinación de cabeza. A Levi le valía un comino la cordialidad, el de cabellos oscuros es de la idea que una persona se gana el respeto y no lo exige.

El profesor de música los miró, como quien hubiera pisado un trozo de mierda. Y abrió la boca para seguramente decir algo venenoso.

—¡Son crueles! ¿Por qué me abandonaron así?

Levi agradeció la abrupta aparición de Hanji. Seguramente el odioso profesor de música iba a salir con alguna estupidez y Levi no iba a tolerar que le faltara el respeto a su amigo, así Mike no se defendiera.

Con el recelo que tiene con Hanji, aquel maestro se marchó sin decir una sola palabra.

—Aún no hemos hablado con Erwin, estaba en una reunión — indicó Levi.

El aludido probablemente los escuchó, por lo que asomó su rostro por la puerta abierta. Sonriendo para darles la bienvenida.

—Tenemos una idea — indicó Mike, olvidando el trago amargo de la mirada de asco del anterior profesor — Y queríamos discutirlas con usted, si acaso nos concede unos instantes de su tiempo.

Erwin asintió, indicando que siempre iba a tener tiempo para ellos.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Con el capítulo del miércoles, pienso que son los días en los que más podré actualizar... he avanzado fragmentos así que la historia está bastante encaminada, dentro de poco vamos a ver la aparición de más personajes.

¿Comentarios? Me entero en el review

 **MrsCactilio,** Víctima nueva, digo, lector nuevo! Muchas gracias por tu mensaje, vamos a ver qué tal le va a Mike. Cada quien guarda sus secretos sucios **risa maquiavélica**


	6. Fanboys

**Sumario:** _¡Que Levi es el uke! ¡Es solo compañerismo!_ Y se supone que siendo el vocalista de una banda deberían importarle solo sus canciones. ¡Malditas Cerdas!

* * *

 **Capítulo 06: Fanboy**

* * *

Fue tan natural para Hanji servir las bebidas mientras Mike explicaba las nuevas ideas a Erwin, que ella no pudo evitar sentir cierta nostalgia en su pecho. _Como si algo o alguien hiciera falta._

Levi, quien venía del pequeño cuarto de baño (luego de asearse las manos, revisarse su golpe, maldecir a los mocosos) por lo cual, al verla tan abstraída le jaló la mejilla.

—¿Qué te pasa?

Hanji se acarició la mejilla, aún sintiendo en su piel la sensación de los dedos de Levi. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, provocando inconsciente que a Levi se le instalara una rara sensación en la boca del estómago y desviara la mirada hacia la nada.

Mike observó la rara interacción, y volvió a hacer una pregunta rutinaria al otro rubio de la habitación.

—¿Y qué opina? — indagó el rubio menor.

Erwin parecía estar revisando los dibujos de Mike. Por unos instantes el rubio mayor pensó en todas las situaciones que estaban aconteciendo al mismo tiempo. ¿La calidad de los bocetos? ¿La idea en sí? ¿O acaso...?

—Me gusta cómo se cruzan las vendas — indicó Erwin — le da la libertad para cantar y cumple con el objetivo de cubrir sus identidades. _O al menos eso espero._

—Al menos de buenas a primeras no nos sacarán la identidad— comentó Mike. Se preguntó si acaso Nanaba lo reconocería. Pensar en ella lo llenaba de una rara nostalgia, cuando en _esta vida_ apenas han cruzado miradas profundas. Cuando no estaba en su rango de visión, Mike se preguntaba seriamente por qué _le atraía así hasta hacerle perder el sentido de la realidad._ No podrían ser su cabello rubio porque él también lo tenía así. La única diferencia eran los ojos ámbar en uno y azules en la otra. ¡Cómo quisiera que ella lo reconociera! ¡A pesar de la distancia de ella que los separa!

Erwin arqueó una ceja, logrando curiosamente que Mike sintiera rubor en sus mejillas. Con el simple pensamiento de Nanaba, Mike se había despistado.

—Dijiste... _«Ojalá que lo haga_ _»_ — comentó Erwin. Mike trató de mantener la mirada, lo más que pudo, a pesar de sentir aún que su rostro estaba totalmente rojo — ¿A qué te refieres?

Mike se llevó una mano a la boca, aclarando su garganta y poniendo a trabajar su mente al por millón.

 _—Que ojalá lo haga... que lo apruebe —_ replicó Mike, tomando unas galletas, mordiendo dos de golpe, para tragarlas y continuar hablando — La idea de las vendas ¿O qué otra idea podría ser?

Erwin asintió mientras indicaba que aprobaba este diseño.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

El muchacho de cabellos oscuros seguía en su actitud enfurruñada mientras la chica a su lado estaba comiendo sus bocados, aparentemente en calma. Apenas había tomado un poco del jugo de su envase, lo dejó en la mesa y agarró del brazo al irritado joven.

—Eren, ya detente — replicó ella, sin quitar la mirada de sus alimentos.

—Ahora sí no puedes meterte, Mikasa — replicó el otro, sin esconder su enojo ni un solo instante — Si no fuera por culpa de él — los ojos claros se volvieron, con todo el odio que podía expresar — Mi plan para...

—Tu plan va a paso de tortura — replicó el rubio, ganándose una mirada fulminante. A criterio del rubio del grupo, pareciera que Eren los está repartiendo gratis. Verdaderamente en ocasiones era un _mocoso_. Pero esa era una palabra prohibida. Eren juraba y perjuraba. desde aquel raro encuentro, que así lo había llamado Levi-senpai.

Eren se había irritado contra Jean, quien se cansó de explicar que no fue su culpa y alguien lo había empujado. Pero no pudo ver con exactitud quién fue el causante de su tropiezo porque, _honestamente,_ la cara de odio de Levi lo había paralizado y sin dejarle oportunidad de siquiera explicarse.

Armin, el más analítico, le daba su crédito a Jean, aunque no pudiera explicarse ni tuviera pruebas al respecto. Jean no haría nada que molestara a Mikasa. Arruinarle a Eren su plan de acercamiento a Levi, enfadaría a Eren, y esa actitud odiosa definitivamente molestaba a Mikasa. Armin sacudió un poco la cabeza, pensando en qué decirle a Eren para que se calme.

—No siempre una primera impresión es la que queda de por vida — dijo Armin, con un tono que trataba de apaciguar a Eren — Seguramente valdrá más el cómo te manejes a partir de ahora.

—Así es — replicó Jean. Armin hubiera deseado que se callara, porque resentido como estaba, seguro iba a echar más sal en la herida — Deja de portarte como... — _No lo digas_ , pidió Armin, siendo ignorado — Un _mo-co-so._

—Maldito cara de caballo— refutó Eren. Maldita sea la hora en que les dijo que así le había murmurado Levi. _Mocoso._ Primera y única palabra.

Jean, a diferencia de Eren, se sentía tan acostumbrado al apodo de caballo y todas sus variantes que a estas alturas ya ni le afectaba. Lo que sí no le había hecho pizca de gracia era que Mikasa insinuara que Eren lo domara. Jean odiaba el _yaoi_ y con mayor motivo si él estaba involucrado, así sea Mikasa quien la que estuviera fantaseando.

Un momento.

 _¿Mikasa fantaseaba con él?_

Interesante idea.

—Armin tiene razón, Eren — replicó Mikasa, halándolo a su puesto y obligándolo a que se alimente — Ahora, quiero ver cómo terminas tu almuerzo y dejas tu actitud infantil.

—No soy ni infantil, ni mocoso — replicó Eren, con una actitud que justamente decía todo lo contrario.

Armin sacudió la cabeza, en señal de profunda resignación. Su amigo seguramente está buscando la niñez que perdió cuando Grisha, su padre, murió en un accidente. Y en el velorio llegó una mujer, que decía ser su esposa. _Y apareció con su hijo, el primogénito de Jaeger._

Dina y Carla se llevaron mal desde ese entonces. Otro accidente provocó la muerte de la segunda y el encarcelamiento de la primera, quien enloquecida de dolor y deprimida, acabó con su propia existencia.

De no ser por Hannes, Eren hubiera quedado probablemente a manos de Zeke, quien era su hermano mayor. El odio es recíproco porque se acusan entre sí de ser los causantes de la muerte de sus respectivas madres.

Eren tenía tanta rabia dentro de sí, que estaba rumbo al desastre. Hasta que en su primer día de clases vio, según él, una mirada con tanto odio oculto y una actitud tan calmada. Eren se empeñó en ser así, porque odia _odiar_ , por muy redundante que fuera eso.

Jean, quien extrañamente había logrado mantenerse como amigo de ellos a pesar de la bipolaridad de Eren, lo había acusado de fanboy, sugiriéndole que deje sus ideas de ser allegado a Levi-senpai. Eren lo ignoró olímpicamente. Así como ignoró (o se cegaba) ante las Fangirls y las Yaoistas que se hacían llamar _HanLe_.

Entre bromas pesadas, Jean le decía que tenía que ser más atractivo e interesante que Hanji-senpai y probablemente consiga el corazón de Levi-senpai.

Eren no entendió al respecto. Inocentemente (estúpidamente según Jean) preguntó que para qué quería el corazón de Levi, si ya no necesitaba un trasplante de ese órgano.

 _Armin sonrió triste y nerviosamente._

—¿Por qué mejor no te concentras en causar una impresión más duradera, antes de pedirle a Levi-senpai que te ayude? — preguntó el rubio.

Eren asintió, abriendo su bandeja de alimentos y comenzando a comer _al fin._ Mikasa retomó sus alimentos.

—Por cierto — observó Eren — Volví a perderlo de vista.

Armin quiso decirle que Levi-senpai, siendo protegido de Erwin, obviamente iría a sus oficinas, donde ningún estudiante tiene acceso a menos que haya sido llamado. Pero Eren parecía tan empeñado en descubrir él todo solo, que ninguno de sus conocidos se atrevía a quitarle la ilusión.

En el fondo aquella rara necedad le daba un motivo para levantarse y vivir. Porque así, aparte de olvidar el relajo que tiene contra Zeke, se olvidaba del _otro problema que tuvo,_ cuando sintió su amistad traicionada.

Eren nunca lo entendió, ni quiso hacerlo. Armin sospechaba que había algo más oculto en la actitud de Reiner, Bertolt... y _Annie_. Armin suspiró profundamente. Hasta el rubio era consciente que habían cosas que mejor no debían tocarse. Ya existían muchas heridas en su amigo para agregar otra más.

Por ahora, si los ve a distancia, solo quedaba ignorarlos. Era una ventaja que en al inicio de año se enteraran que estaban en otro curso.

 _O quizá no era coincidencia._

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Aprobado el diseño de vendajes en el rostro, el trío que Erwin les decía _No Name_ (Para que vayan familiarizándose) les indicó que se retiraban para que siguiera con su trabajo. Erwin avisó que se quedaría solo unas tres horas adicionales porque quedó en ayudar con el cronograma de las actividades culturales del año.

Fueron a los casilleros por sus pertenencias, y en el trayecto Hanji les preguntó a sus amigos si irían a adquirir las vendas.

—¿Ya tan pronto quieres taparte los ojos? — preguntó Mike.

Hanji sintió cierto escalofrío de miedo subirse por su columna vertebral. Ella lo superará, inconscientemente sabe que lo hará. Solo es de empeñarse más en ello. ¿Verdad?

—Si es por quedarte ciega, solo quítate los lentes — le picó Levi, como si supiera que ella comenzara a bloquearse ante la idea de estar envuelta en tinieblas. — Estoy seguro que no reconocerías entre Erwin y Mike.

—Quizá por la altura — replicó ella de inmediato, siendo analítica — Mike es más alto que Erwin.

—Y que Nanaba — continuó Levi.

Mike entendió de qué iba el asunto. Hora de picar al buen Zacharius.

—Me pregunto cuánto medirá ella — dijo en voz alta Hanji — Pareciera estar casi igual a mi estatura.

—Es dos centímetros más alta — respondió Mike, con una sonrisa que sus amigos no sabían si era de orgullo o los estaba dando por su lado. Aunque de inmediato los ojos de color ámbar del rubio, se fruncieron, mostrando una mezcla de intriga e irritación — Aunque se encorva demasiado, como si estuviera ocultando algo vergonzoso.

Siendo el muchacho sin pizca de tacto, Levi dijo lo primero que se le pasó por su mente.

—¿Eso has descubierto oliéndola? ¿O ha pasado algo de lo cual no te has dignado en mencionar?

Mike sonrió. Levi es tan sencillo de molestar.

—No sabía que estabas interesado en mis relaciones. ¿Fanboy?

—¡Tch!

—A mí me gusta _MikeNana_ aunque me encantaría más el _NanaMike_ — replicó Hanji — Aclaro que Nana no me refiero por _Nana-musical._

—¿Qué mierda importa cuál es el nombre que va por delante? — Levi arqueó una ceja ante esa rara mezcla de nombres que Hanji sacaba.

—El nombre que va delante es el dominante de la relación — Mike picó la vena dominante de Levi, desde ya saboreando la victoria al deducir lo que el otro iba a contestar.

—LeviHan — replicó el de cabellos oscuros — Así deberían hacerse llamar esas cerdas.

—¡Oh! ¡Sabía que en el fondo sí las quieres! — dijo Hanji

—...para abrirles la cabeza para ver si tienen algo más aparte de mierda e ideas pervertidas. — Levi aún no se cree que sigan imaginando que él mantiene una vida de sexo duro en la cual es sometido a diario por Hanji.

Mike miró hacia el cielo, buscando algo de paciencia. Hanji está más ciega de lo que parece. Y aún así quiere ir a buscar vendas para taparse los ojos.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Comenzamos a ver a más historias ocultas ¿O quizá no tanto?

 **Idalith** : No te preocupes, días ocupados, no pude actualizar ayer, lo siento. Nuevo capítulo a la vista. Seguirán durmiendo por una temporada más, al menos literalmente xD

 **gleysi chavarria** : Actualizo entre martes y jueves :D gracias por tu tiempo y me alegra que te guste, está hecho con mucho cariño.

¿Comentarios? Me entero en el review.


	7. Ilusiones

**Sumario:** _¡Que Levi es el uke! ¡Es solo compañerismo!_ Y se supone que siendo el vocalista de una banda deberían importarle solo sus canciones. ¡Malditas Cerdas!

* * *

 **Capítulo 07: Ilusiones**

* * *

 _— Hey, Hanji — Levi replicó abruptamente dejando los cuadernos de la tarea de trigonometría a un lado — He cumplido con las tareas del maldito de Shadis-sensei_ (No, Levi-senpai a nadie trata con honoríficos)

 _Hanji sonríe inevitablemente, mientras toma el cuaderno y lo revisa cuidadosamente_ (¡Yo quiero esos apuntes! _Eso no viene al tema._ Quiero verte el siguiente año y que te toque Shadis-sensei como maestro)

 _—Muy bien, Levi-chan — replicó Hanji, con una sonrisa, mientras le devolvía el cuaderno. Levi lo guardó entre sus pertenencias. Luego se sentó junto a Hanji, buscando ansioso su mirada. —Lo has hecho muy bien, ven por tu premio._

 _Y sin más preámbulos, Levi se acercó para repartir suaves besos por el rostro, temerosamente, aún con miedo a ser rechazado. Hanji sonrió con sutileza, no quería hacerlo sufrir, iba a apaciguar todos sus miedos._

 _Lo sostuvo de la barbilla y deslizó la lengua por el labio inferior de Levi, antes de apoderarse de su boca en un beso húmedo y ardiente._

 _Levi gimió entre sus labios, resistiendo al inicio el sensual ataque, incentivando a Hanji para que lo domine. Es lo que aman en su relación, esa resistencia inicial que hace nacer otras pasiones más oscuras y prohibidas._

 _Hanji mordisqueaba sus labios, provocando uno de esos gruñidos sensuales en Levi para que entreabriera los labios. Apenas fue una pequeña apertura pero Hanji supo aprovecharla para degustar del sabor al cual se ha hecho adicto._

 _Con firmeza jaló el cuerpo de Levi para posesionarlo sobre el suyo, ondulando las caderas para hacer esa deliciosa fricción entre sus cuerpos. Siempre comenzaban con una sesión de petting, suave para no lastimarse mutuamente, aquella forma de tener sexo con la ropa puesta les daba cierto morbo, como si fuesen barreras absurdas que tratasen de detenerlos._

 _Absurdo, totalmente absurdo. No había nada en este mundo, ni en esta vida ni en otras, que evitara que se amaran, tanto física como espiritualmente. Son como dos almas predestinadas._

 _Aunque ahora más que destino, estaban necesitados por sentir a otro._

 _Hanji metía las manos por debajo de la camiseta de Levi, palpando la firmeza de sus músculos. Levi no era débil, su cuerpo parecía estar hecho para las manos traviesas de Hanji, aguantando todo, caricias firmes, manos inquietas, presiones en puntos de placer, todo por el placer de ambos._

 _La dureza de sus cuerpos hacía de cierta manera cada vez más dolorosa tener la ropa sobre la piel, poco a poco ellos sentían que las prendas empiezan a estorbar, por lo cual consideran un empate esta batalla y mutuamente empiezan a desabrocharse todo, sin tener absoluta vergüenza por ver al otro, las prendas quedaban abiertas lo suficiente para poder tocar y acariciar sin reservas._

 _Los gemidos empezaban a subir de intensidad, gruñidos entre besos cada vez más intensos y desesperados, como si el mañana los separaría. Hanji también se sentía afectado por los movimientos de Levi sobre sí. Su cuerpo endureciéndose de excitación, queriendo volver a conquistar lo que le pertenece desde hace tanto tiempo._

 _Hanji no podía evitar las sensaciones involuntarias de su cuerpo, el sudor le recorría la columna, la excitación formándose en su bajo vientre, la mirada oscurecida por el deseo. Levi era un pecado en el cual caería una y mil veces sin dudarlo._

Saciado momentáneamente de sus labios, Hanji se dedicó a deslizar sus manos por los pectorales de Levi, moviendo las caderas a un ritmo más enérgico. Levi tuvo que sostenerse de los hombros de Hanji para seguir el ritmo, era como domar a un potrillo salvaje.

 _—Mierda— murmuró Levi al sentir cómo el cuerpo de Hanji reaccionaba más a la fricción._

 _—¿Te das cuenta de lo que provocas? ¿De cómo mi cuerpo reacciona al tuyo?— Preguntó Hanji, obviamente sin esperar una respuesta._

 _Sin embargo Levi sonrió de una extraña manera, quizá anticipando en su mente alguna acción perversa. Hanji lo miró, con expectativa y excitación._

 _—Me haré responsable por eso — fue la respuesta de Levi, las manos buscando en la parte baja de los pantalones de Hanji, quien atinó en ayudarle a quitarle cualquier estorbo en sus propósitos._

 _Y a su paso Levi fue finalmente despojando de toda la ropa que cubría a Hanji, mordisqueaba lentamente, succionaba en ocasiones. Hanji deslizaba una mano por los oscuros cabellos, sus miradas conectándose constantemente_

 _Entre caricias profundas, Levi fue descendiendo por la desnudez de su amante, hasta llegar al cálido sexo, ansioso de su toque. Hanji no pudo evitar el sonrojo al ver a Levi presionar esos excitantes labios contra su sexo, apoyándose con las manos, a veces mordisqueando, otras succionando._

 _—Levi-chan— murmuraba Hanji aprisionando los dientes. La lengua de Levi se movía con precisión, con la experiencia de tantas noches recorriendo su sexo hasta quedar saciados físicamente... Hanji aún se asombraba cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba solo por él._

 _Todo era tan mágico y sublime._

 _Hasta que el sonido de un celular distrajo a Hanji. Hubiera maldecido pero de sus labios solo salían gruñidos mezclados con su agitado respirar._

 _Hanji miró al insistente celular y visualizó en la pantalla el nombre de Mike, el incondicional amigo, el que supo todos sus secretos y celosamente los ha guardado. Mike también apoya la relación que es un secreto a voces. Los apoya y protege._

 _Esa es una verdadera amistad._

 _Por eso Hanji se concentraba en hablarle a Levi, por si no se ha dado cuenta que lo están llamando._

 _—Levi-chan... Está llamando Mike... ¿No vas a... Jo-der_ _¡SÍ!..._ _No, espera ¡Oh!_

 _Levi aprisionó en su boca el sexo de Hanji, saboreando su esencia como un paraíso de agua fresca y cristalina en medio del más ardiente y maldito desierto._

 _Hanji dejó caer su cabeza en el respaldar del mueble, viéndolo entre sus ojos apenas abiertos la decisión firme de Levi de llevarlo al edén._

 _—Entiendo... No vas a hablar porque tienes ocupada tu hermosa boca — Hanji no pudo evitar el impulsivo espasmo de sus caderas. Levi parecía acostumbrado a ello, por lo cual no se inmutó y siguió besando, mordiendo y succionando._

 _Fueron diez llamadas consecutivas, tiempo en el cual Levi llevó solo con su boca al éxtasis a Hanji, quien se mantenía contra el mueble, temblando de emoción y delirio._

 _Hanji acomodó a Levi sobre su cuerpo, sin importar que la boca de él haya estado en su sexo, besándolo como si no hubiera un mañana. Levi gemía extasiado, pareciendo un jinete al estar sobre Hanji, moviéndose a un ritmo suave._

 _Había mucha diferencia entre el sexo con ropa y sin ella. Con ropa la excitación crecía de a poco, a fuego lento, los provocaba hasta ver cuánto duraban antes de caer a la tentación y dejarse devorar por el otro._

 _Sin ropa, cuando estaban en pleno acto, era el mismo nirvana, y nada parecía apagar el fuego que corrían por sus venas._

 _— Joder así... Sigue así — replicaba Levi entre bocanadas de aire. Parecía insaciable del cuerpo de Hanji, nada era suficiente para calmarlo — Con dureza, más profundo, así... Puedo aguantarlo._

 _— ¡Ah! Levi-chan... Tan fuerte y tan caliente — Hanji mordía suavemente la barbilla de Levi antes de dirigirse a un hombro y darle un tratamiento un poco más agresivo. Esas marcas de amor que solo ellos pueden ver. — Esa presión es genial. Lo sientes ¿Verdad? Solo Levi-chan me hace sentir así._

 _Levi asintió, aprisionando más las piernas alrededor de las caderas de Hanji. Por la posición no podía envolver las caderas, como acostumbraba cada noche, pero la postura pocas veces usada le daba una gama de sensaciones extraordinarias además de fácil acceso a besarlo cuantas veces quisiera, quitando la tensión de no poder hacerlo en clases ante los demás._

 _Levi devolvió el mordisco en el hombro de Hanji, queriendo acallar el grito que nacía desde el fondo de su alma. Una corriente de placer que parecía no tener fin lo recorrió desde la punta de sus pies hasta perderse en la nuca, fulminante como un rayo. El semen de Levi cayó en el abdomen de Hanji, quien no pudo evitar sonreír al sentir aquel cálido líquido sobre su piel._

 _Levi recostó un poco el rostro, escuchando el acelerado latir del corazón de su amante y recuperando la respiración._

 _—Te viniste encima de mí — Hanji murmuró, besando la coronilla del joven de cabellos oscuros._

 _—No pude resistirlo, me sentí tan feliz moviéndome contra ti, sintiendo tu respiración en mi piel._

 _Hanji sonrió más aún, acariciando la piel empapada de sudor, sintiendo esos temblores en Levi al estar encima suyo._

 _—No me estoy quejando precisamente._

 _Levi soltó un leve gruñido._

 _—Tú no te has venido_ _— observó el muchacho, moviendo sus manos hasta donde su sexo estaba, aún duro y listo para seguir, pero al mismo tiempo tan cerca de dejarse llevar por un potente orgasmo._

 _—Solo estaba esperando a que te recuperaras, pero si te sigues moviendo, no creo que aguante mucho._ _— Levi probó curveando sobre Hanji, provocándole un estremecimiento profundo_ _— ¿Tan pronto quieres que acabe?_

 _Levi negó, manteniéndose quieto sobre Hanji. Sus miradas aún oscuras por el deseo, encontrándose, mirándose profundamente como queriendo memorizar en sus mentes este instante de felicidad suprema._

 _Hanji logró moverse hasta deja a Levi recostado en el mueble, moviendo una de sus piernas hasta colocarla contra su propio pecho, aprovechando para besar un tobillo de Levi._

 _—¡Joder!_ _— replicó Levi, sin poder contener el temblor de su cuerpo._

 _—Aún estás sensible_ _— murmuró Hanji_ _— Me pregunto si podré hacerte llegar, haciendo esto_ _._

 _Esto era succionar su piel al mismo tiempo que volvía a mover sus caderas contra Levi, provocándole gritos más intensos. En esa posición, Hanji llegaba más profundo de lo que nunca antes había logrado estar. Como aquella primera vez, hace años atrás, Levi apretó los dientes, siseando entre el dolor y el placer._

 _—No vayas a desgarrarme_ _— pidió Levi_ _— Dame duro pero sé cuidadoso._

 _Hanji asintió, aprovechando que Levi estaba cayendo más profundo en una vorágine de placer para colocar la otra pierna en su pecho._

 _Era un ángulo que pocas veces podían probar y Hanji no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad que tenía. Veía a Levi retorcerse y elevando las caderas más, parecía que quería saber sus límites. Hanji estaba feliz por ser quien descubra esos límites y causarle ese placer a Levi._

 _Lo deseaba tanto._

 _Lo amaba tanto._

— _Joder... Eres tan suave... No te contengas... Déjame ver tu expresión de placer_ _—_ _Hanji se mantuvo por unos instantes quieto, profundo en Levi, dejando que recuerde lo bien que se siente estar así_ _—_ _Sí, Levi-chan... Ven a mí._

 _Levi agarró un trozo de camiseta y lo mordió, relajando su cuerpo al mismo tiempo. Hanji sintió que era el ser más poderoso del universo al tener a Levi así._

 _—Maldita_ _sea_ _—_ _gimió Levi al encontrarse con la mirada de Hanji notando cómo le temblaba la barbilla por la tensión. Quería verlo derramarse, necesitaba verlo ascender al placer. Como pudo movió rítmicamente su cuerpo. Hanji aprisionó los tobillos contra su pecho antes de lanzar un profundo gemido. Levi sonrió, complacido por lo que obtuvo._

 _Eso era por lo cual ellos matarían sin siquiera pestañear._

 _._  
 _._  
 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

— ¿Lo anotaste todo? ¿Me lo envías a mi correo electrónico, por favoooooor

— Al mío también.

— Todas lo queremos, envíalo al grupo de whatsapp mejor.

— Sí es lo mejor... Chicas quedó espectacular.

 _—¡Kya! —_ chillaron en conjunto — _¡Así es genial!_

Aquel chillido perforó los oídos de la mayoría de los estudiantes en un rango de 10 metros a la redonda, llegando incluso al otro lado del colegio, rumbo al patio que llevaba a la salida del edificio.

— ¿Y todo esto a causa de qué? — indagó Mike, totalmente perdido en el asunto.

Levi lo miró, frunciendo el entrecejo en señal de total exasperación.

— Solo por decirte que no pude contestarte anoche cuando llamaste por celular. Lo escucharon con su desarrollado sentido auditivo y empezaron con sus perversidades.

Mike arqueó una ceja, tratando de encontrarle el doble sentido a esa frase. Está pensando que las fujoshis tienen demasiada imaginación.

— Realmente son unas cerdas — indicó el rubio.

— Tch. _De rodillas_... — murmuró Levi recordando aquello que alcanzó a escuchar, que _seguramente_ así lo mantuvo Hanji anoche, haciendo _eso_ según las mentes pervertidas de las HanLe. — Ya le enseñaré qué es _eso_... _Arrodíllate, cerdo._

— Anótala antes que la olvides — replicó Hanji, ocultando su sonrisa tras el vaso de café.

—Jamás lo olvidaría — contestó Levi, enojado porque en el fondo él no es el uke de nadie y no encuentra la manera de salirse de ese relajo — Créeme que no lo haría.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

Un capítulo especial para saber lo que pensamos las cerdas (más bien sería lo que piensa la cerda de la autora xD)

 **gleysi** **chavarria** : Gracias por tu tiempo y estar pendiente de esta humilde historia hecha con muchas ganas y en esta ocasión con mucha perversión.

 **bloody** **cherry:** Tengo unos capítulos avanzados y la verdad no sabía qué hacer para el de ahora, tus palabras activaron esta interesante idea. Gracias de corazón

 **mouxe:** Muchísimas gracias, la idea principal efectivamente está elaborada, solo me falta conectarlas, aunque todos los capítulos tienen información y este, perverso y todo, no es la excepción.


	8. Sueño

**Sumario:** _¡Que Levi es el uke! ¡Es solo compañerismo!_ Y se supone que siendo el vocalista de una banda deberían importarle solo sus canciones. ¡Malditas Cerdas!

* * *

 **Capítulo 08: Sueño**

* * *

 _Levi ha perdido mucho, cada una de esas pérdidas lo han dejado con una expresión más sombría. No sabe qué es sonreír. Le duelen tantas cosas que hasta se ha acostumbrado a ello._

 _Y cada vez el círculo se cierra más._

 _Y su corazón se cierra también._

 _¿Cuándo él saldrá de ese infierno?_

 _¿Existe algo llamado felicidad?_

 _Su madre. Sus amigos. Se han ido. Y lo han dejado todo con esa carga llamada Vida. ¿Qué clase de vida es esa?_

 _Erwin se puso de pie, quizá al notarlo distraído._

 _—¿Tú también? — indagó el rubio, haciendo notoria la diferencia de altura entre los dos._

 _Levi sacudió la cabeza, mientras dejaba a un lado su taza de té. En el fondo le dolía, porque era una época dura en la que los lujos no deberían permitirse. Pero qué mierda. En el fondo él arriesga su pellejo por toda una humanidad._

 _—No sé qué me ocurre — admitió Levi, sacudiendo la cabeza. — Si quisieras repetir lo que has dicho..._

 _Erwin se cruzó de brazos, analizando bien cada detalle en la expresión de Levi._

 _—Que Hanji no ha dormido en más de veinticuatro horas y me tiene preocupado. — Levi arqueó una ceja, intrigado.— Se le metió en la cabeza averiguar más sobre Eren. Le dije que la escucharé cuando haya dormido un poco, pero insistió en armar una tesis al respecto. Moblit me pasó el reporte de lo que ha avanzado y las ideas están muy confusas. Pensé en pedirle a Mike que la convenza de dormir... pero él tiene razón en algo. Has logrado que se duche._

 _Levi volvió su mirada hacia un punto vacío. No pensaba corregir a Erwin. No ha logrado que Hanji se bañe, lo correcto es que la ha bañado, lo que representa una pequeña diferencia._

 _—Bueno... Hanji es anormal._

 _—Pero la necesito viva, principalmente._

 _Levi se levantó, dio un último trago a su té, acabándoselo de golpe. Luego, sin decir una palabra más, abandonó la habitación._

 _—_ _Esta cuatro ojos de mierda_ _—_ _murmuró para sí mismo, cruzándose en su camino con un tenso Moblit. Levi sacudió la cabeza en señal de reproche. A Hanji le hace falta una mano dura y su ayudante no era el ideal para ese cargo._

 _Abrió el pequeño laboratorio de Hanji que era la habitación de ella. Hasta cuarto de baño propio tenía y la muy idiota no lo aprovechaba._

 _—Rivu~ai — dijo ella, apenas detectando su presencia. Levi sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna vertebral. Jo-der ¿Qué rayos fue esa voz roncosa?_

 _—¿Hace cuánto no duermes?_

 _Hanji miró hacia una nota pegada en un libro y leyó automáticamente_

 _—Treinta y cuatro horas._

 _—¿Aún tienes el descaro de llevar la cuenta?_

 _Hanji volvió su mirada a sus apuntes._

 _—Moblit lo puso, eso creo que fue hace como dos horas. — Hanji se volvió hacia Levi — Pero es que no entienden la importancia de este enigma. ¿Cómo es que? ¿Y por qué? ¿Acaso cualquiera puede? ¿Algo genético?_

 _—No entiendo ni una mierda.— Levi le agarró el cabello, a la altura de su moño, provocando que Hanji reaccionara unos instantes con un extraño sonrojo en su rostro, luego ella pensó que él iba a ahorcarla porque sintió sus manos alrededor del cuello._

 _Si le preguntan a Hanji, luego de ello no puede responder porque no supo más de sí misma. Mientras que Levi, jamás lo confesaría._

 _La sostuvo antes de que cayera al piso, y técnicamente hubiera sido lo ideal dejarla en su cama... Había cumplido la petición de Erwin y desconectó su cerebro. No de la manera que el rubio había pensado, pero el fin justifica los medios. Ese era uno de los lemas de Levi. En esa vida dura que le ha tocado vivir, no le quedaba de otra._

 _Pero algo dentro de sí lo incentivó a ir más allá. La dejó arrimada a la silla, cuidando que no se cayera y se rompiera el precioso cerebro que Erwin se empeña en proteger. Fue al cuarto de ducha y se encargó de llenar la bañera. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, así que no debería sentirse afectado. Pero joder con la cuatro ojos y las vainas en las cuales lo mete._

 _La desvistió, odiaba esas vendas aprisionando los pobres pechos, siempre tenía la extraña sensación que sus senos le suplicaban que lo liberaran de su prisión. Lo ignoró, no iba a abusar de ella, pero eso no evitó que le faltara el aire al verla en su completa desnudez._

 _Con esa inesperada excitación le dieron ganas de querer ahogarla en la bañera y al diablo con la salvación de la humanidad. Levi sospechaba que esas treinta y seis horas sin dormir escondían un número mayor de tiempo sin ducharse siquiera y eso él no podía simplemente dejarlo pasar._

 _Para su fortuna ella empezó a reaccionar cerca de cuarenta y cinco minutos después, el sobresalto de Hanji casi provocó que ella se ahogara en la bañera. Levi sonrió levemente. Si ella misma se ahogaba entonces la culpa no sería de él._

 _—Oh... mierda... eso no es justo — Hanji refunfuñó, sintiendo cómo Levi lavaba su cabello, presionando a la altura de la sien — ¡Ah!_

 _Levi la miró, con el entrecejo totalmente fruncido._

 _—Lo que no es justo es que me tengas como tu doncella de cámara — Levi aclaró el jabón del cabello de Hanji y se lo envolvió en una toalla. —Termina de alistarte._

 _Hanji no pudo evitar sonrojarse, tal como la primera vez. Levi ha vuelto a verla desnuda, y volvió a bañarla._

 _Una punzada a la altura de su pecho le impidió respirar unos instantes._

 _Y él no se inmuta ante ella._

 _Al salir del baño, se asombró de ver a Levi arreglando sus documentos, teniendo un considerable grupo separado y otro mucho más pequeño echándolo a la basura._

 _—¿Qué haces? — indagó Hanji exaltada._

 _—Has estado escribiendo puras estupideces redundantes — replicó Levi, hojeando las páginas — Con tu rara manía de enumerar las páginas, desde la 116 en adelante todo es vacío y no tiene sentido._

 _—Es lo que más debo revisar — replicó ella — Ahí pueden existir ideas que se me están escapando._

 _—Los Titanes no tienen sexo, no pueden reproducirse con un humano... Comenzando que físicamente es imposible. No estamos hablando de diez centímetros de diferencia._

 _Hanji admitió en su interior lo estúpida de su teoría. Se estiró un poco y luego quiso retomar los papeles, pero Levi la agarró del hombro y la lanzó a la cama._

 _—Es hora de dormir — le dijo él, con su expresión más aterradora. Sin embargo, no funcionó con Hanji._

 _—Mientras duermo, la humanidad sigue en peligro._

 _—Y si no duermes, la del peligro eres tú — refutó Levi — Ahora sé una buena niña y cierra esos ojos. No me obligues a dejarte inconsciente._

 _—Tú tampoco duermes adecuadamente._

 _—Duermo a diario..._

 _—Tres horas..._

 _—Pero lo hago._

 _Hanji abrió la boca, para refutar pero de inmediato la cerró. Como una niña caprichosa, se sentó en la cama y se cruzó de brazos. Levi pensó que en cualquier momento iba a salir con alguna estupidez de_ « _ahora ya no respiro_ »

 _—Ven aquí, conmigo — dijo en cambio. Levi arqueó una ceja, sin entenderla. — A dormir, anda, acuéstate._

 _Levi planeó dentro de su mente su estrategia, se acostaría, la vería dormir profundamente y se iría._

 _No se esperó que, al acostarse, Hanji lo rodeara con sus brazos y recostara la cabeza en su pecho, escuchando los latidos de su corazón. Se hubiera quejado, pero el aroma de su piel limpia inundó sus sentidos, llenándolo de un extraño placer._

 _Lo último que recuerda de esos instantes fue a Hanji murmurar que le gusta escuchar los latidos de su corazón._

 _Fue el único día en que Levi durmió siete horas._

 _Transcurrieron varios años antes que pudiera volver a tener una cercanía física así tan especial con Hanji, aunque las circunstancias no eran las más adecuadas. Estaban a la nada de una guerra verdadera, el final de todo. Habían bajas, algunas que aún dolían como heridas sangrantes que jamás cerrarán, menos aún cicatrizarán._

 _Levi no quería amar. Amar era sinónimo de dolor y pérdida. Incertidumbre y desolación. Y sabrá el infierno cómo pero ella se había logrado colar en sus emociones que siempre trató de mantener bajo quince mil llaves._

 _Ya había saboreado la horrible sensación de creerla muerta y cada vez le gustaba menos la idea. Así que planeó lo más estúpido que se le había ocurrido. Ordenarle que viva._

 _Por ello estaba ahí, Hanji mirándolo fijamente, sentada en la cama y asimilando sus palabras. Ella lo había comprendido, siempre lo hacía._

 _—No puedo prometerlo, Levi — replicó ella, pasando una mano de manera inconsciente por su ojo parchado — No sé qué es lo que..._

 _—Vivirás ¡Maldita sea! — interrumpió Levi — No sé cómo mierda lo harás, pero debes vivir._

 _Hanji sonrió con tristeza._

 _—Viviré si tú también vives — retrucó Hanji — ¿Puedes prometerme que vas a vivir?_

 _Levi no respondió. Ya había hecho un juramento, matar a Zeke. Aquello podría implicar su propia muerte. ¿Podría cumplir otro juramento que quizá se contraponga al primero? ¿O existirá una posibilidad de cumplir que viva sin faltar a su juramento?_

 _Hanji extendió sus manos hacia Levi._

 _—Si quieres que sobreviva, dame un motivo para hacerlo — Hanji suspiró profundamente — Dame un recuerdo, ya que no deseas darme esperanza._

 _Levi se acercó, colocando ambas manos en cada lado del rostro de Hanji, para chocar sus labios abrupta y torpemente. Él quiso apartarse de inmediato pero Hanji colocó sus manos sobre las de él, deslizando los dedos por los brazos hasta llegar hasta el dorso masculino y acariciarlo, por encima de la ropa._

 _Separaron sus rostros unos milímetros, las manos de Levi deslizándose por el cabello, enredándose entre ellos, sintiéndolo tan jodidamente familiar que era como llegar a casa luego de un largo viaje. Hanji se recostó en la cama, halando a Levi en el proceso._

 _Estaban locos._

 _Hanji principalmente. Levi solo la seguía._

 _Al despojarla de la camisa que ella portaba, Levi descubrió aquellos pechos vendados._

« _Es práctico_ » _decía ella, que no se acostumbraba al brasier._

 _Después de tantas veces que los ha visto y liberado, por primera vez se dio el lujo de acariciarlos, en busca de placer mutuo y no solo reprimir sus emociones al asearlos._

 _Levi aprisionó una aureola entre sus labios. Efectivamente, saboreando ese instante de felicidad, no necesitaba reprimirse. Se contagió del estremecimiento que inundó a Hanji, quien deslizó sus brazos por el cuello, sus manos enredándose en sus oscuros cabellos, las largas piernas de la fémina envolviendo sus masculinas caderas, ondulándose sobre él._

 _La luz de la luna le daba un toque místico a la piel de Hanji, la veía plateada, deseable, por lo que la inundaba con una lluvia de besos en todo su cuerpo. Ella no se quedaba quieta, sus dedos curiosos y gráciles exploraban los firmes músculos de Levi. No había ni un solo gramo de grasa en su cuerpo, pero si 65 kg de determinación, firmeza y fortaleza. Hanji se aferró a ese cuerpo, como su única estabilidad en esa marejada de emociones._

 _—No pensé... — murmuró ella al ver cómo él deslizaba sus labios por el ombligo, buscando abrirse camino hacia su intimidad — ...que me dieras esto. Es más de lo que esperaba._

 _Levi volvió su oscura mirada hacia ella, mientras sus dedos buscaban el botón que sobresalía de su sexo._

 _—¿Qué era lo que buscabas? — preguntó él, deslizando un dedo en su palpitante interior. Las piernas de Hanji se cerraron alrededor de esa mano atrevida, como si quisiera que nunca se apartara._

 _—Un beso — admitió ella, esquivando su mirada, mientras el sonrojo de su rostro se expandía hacia su cuello en una matiz suave — Pero fue sentir tus labios y sentí ganas de más._

 _En los siguientes minutos Levi usó su boca para incentivar aquel punto de placer, humedeciéndolo y jugueteando entre toques firmes, besos profundos y suaves mordiscos. Muchas veces tuvo que controlar el agitar de las caderas de Hanji para que se llevara su debido tiempo y no terminara tan pronto._

 _—Entonces... — dijo Levi, observando con orgullo al ver cómo la tenía agitada y sudorosa, temblando de expectativa — ¿Solo un beso y ya?_

 _—Si te atreves a detenerte, seré yo quien te mate — pudo decir Hanji, con una voz que a Levi se le antojó sensual y ronca._

 _—No podría — replicó Levi, acariciando los labios inferiores de ella con su hombría, estremeciéndose por el calor y la húmeda palpitación._

 _Hanji arqueó su espalda, disfrutando de la placentera sensación. Se dejó alzar por Levi, prácticamente sentándose en las piernas de él, con cada una de sus piernas a lado de las caderas y balanceándose sobre él, en ocasiones deslizando sus manos por el pene de Levi, acariciándolo con firmeza, palpando su dureza, como si estuviera analizando el más asombroso tesoro._

 _Era cien millones de veces mejor de lo que esperaba._

 _Los besos no se hicieron esperar, al igual que las manos continuaron explorando el cuerpo del otro. Hanji descubrió que la nuca de Levi estaba muy sensible, por lo que al respirar suavemente y repartir sutiles besos, le provocaba estremecimientos. Un mordisco fue lo que dejó en aquella zona al sentir cómo Levi ingresaba en su cuerpo, los brazos de él rodeando su cintura._

 _—¿Estás bien? — preguntó Levi, su voz ronca, como si nunca antes la hubiera usado. Hanji gimió contra su piel, temblorosa y agitada sin despegar los labios que estaban a la altura del cuello de él. Se tensó de manera automática al sentir cómo Levi ocupaba más espacio dentro de sí. ¿Pequeño? ¿Dónde? — Joder, me estás apretando. Dime si te estoy haciendo daño._

 _—Estoy ... muy bi-en — alcanzó a decir Hanji al sentir cómo Levi empezaba a retroceder —No... no te apartes._

 _Levi volvió a sus labios, mientras con una mano la rodeaba de la cintura y la otra se deslizaba entre sus sexos, ya había encontrado aquel punto donde quitaba toda la tensión de su cuerpo, por lo cual decidió juguetear con él. Hanji entendió sus intensiones, por lo que se sostuvo de sus hombros y ahogó sus gemidos en la boca de él, tratando de ignorar cómo sus mejillas ardían y su cuerpo reaccionaba humedeciéndose más y más._

 _—Cálido y palpitante — alcanzó a decir Levi sobre sus labios, antes de terminar de ingresar su pene dentro de ella. Se quedó unos instantes sin moverse, asimilando la potente sensación, mordiendo suavemente la barbilla de Hanji. Sentía todos sus sentidos plenamente despiertos, el aire caliente circulando entre sus cuerpos, el agitar de ella, la excitación de él mismo._

 _Amaba esto._

 _Ver el sonrojo de su piel temblorosa y sudada, delirante a la luz de la luna, suave ante su tacto. Los ojos brillantes y oscurecidos de deseo, labios temblorosos e hinchados. Hanji es un libro de emociones abiertas, y Levi realmente se sentía el hombre más fuerte del mundo por este instante de felicidad que le estaba robando a la vida._

 _Probó moviendo sus caderas, apoyando sus manos en las de ella, para ver cuán placentero podía volverse todo. Increíblemente para él todo lo que hizo aumentó aquella sensación de éxtasis._

 _Maldita sea. A ese paso no iba a durar nada._

 _Levi no podía permitírselo._

 _Iba a hacer eterno cada maldito segundo._

 _Por ella principalmente._

 _— ¿Te gusta? — Preguntó Levi, moviéndose contra su cuerpo, sintiendo en su piel la tensa respiración de Hanji. Se estremeció al sentir las uñas de Hanji atravesar su espalda tensa y sudada. — Sí, también me afectas._

 _— No puedo... — replicó Hanji en profundas bocanadas de aire — No pensé... Yo..._

 _Levi calmó sus temores deslizando un sutil beso en la mejilla derecha, dejando su rostro contra el de ella._

 _— Sí puedes resistirlo — respondió Levi — Solo tú puedes provocarlo, solo tú lo recibirás._

 _Levi ajustó sus caderas para golpetear contra las de Hanji, embistiendo a un ritmo que adquiría intensidad a cada instante._

 _— Ah... Joder — susurró Hanji contra la mejilla de Levi. Quería gritar, morder o suplicar. No sabía qué hacer primero. Ni siquiera se inmutaba por las manos de Levi aferrándose con fuerza a su trasero, guiándola en ese cabalgar._

 _—No te reprimas — Levi la impulsó más sobre su cuerpo — Déjame sentirte._

« _Dame un motivo para volver_ » _quiso decirle en el camino hacia su orgasmo. Pero pudo reprimir las palabras a tiempo. Levi no iba a darle promesas que quizá no pueda cumplir._

 _—Rivu~ai— murmuró constantemente Hanji, provocando que Levi se excitara más aún. Hanji tenía una maldita manera de decir su nombre que lo endurecía. Ahora entendía mejor esa jodida sensación dentro de sí al escucharla._

 _La acomodó bajo su cuerpo, sintiendo una satisfacción al verse rodeado por las largas piernas._

 _Ella lo comprendía a la perfección, sabía a dónde la quería llevar y estaba dispuesta a dejarse ir._

 _Levi levantó un poco las caderas de Hanji, teniendo el soporte ideal para sus movimientos cada vez más precisos y fulminantes._

 _La vio arquearse de placer, ahogando entre sus manos el gemido que nació desde lo profundo de su alma._

 _Esto es lo más parecido al paraíso que en su maldita vida tuvo la oportunidad de saborear._

 _Hanji dejó que Levi aprovechara su orgasmo para buscar el propio, deslizándose con mayor facilidad en su interior, necesitando menos movimientos para alcanzarla en aquello que muchos llamaban la pequeña muerte y buscan ansiosamente._

 _Levi dejó caer su rostro en los pechos de Hanji, en un extraño impulso aprisionó un pezón entre sus labios, descansando su satisfecho cuerpo encima del de ella. Hanji no pareció incómoda por aquello, mas bien suspiró, intentando regular su respiración._

 _El silencio se mantuvo por algunos minutos, permitiéndoles disfrutar de una inusual paz y la satisfacción de haber creado un recuerdo que los mantendrá incluso más allá de la muerte. No se separaban físicamente, a pesar del clímax alcanzado. Poco a poco sus acelerados corazones recuperaban el ritmo normal._

 _—Si hay una vida más allá_ _— susurró finalmente Hanji, acariciando los oscuros mechones de Levi_ _— Sea cual sea esa vida, la deseo junto a ti._

 _Las miradas se cruzaron, provocando que Hanji se sonrojara. Levi acomodó su rostro, descansando su barbilla entre los suaves senos de Hanji._

 _—¿Aún sabiendo la mierda de persona que soy?_

 _Hanji deslizó una mano por el perfil de Levi._

 _—A pesar de todo_ _— respondió Hanji. Su cuerpo se estremeció al sentirlo dentro de sí, endureciéndose_ _—¡No es posible! ¡No hace algunos minutos que acabaste!_

 _Levi se acomodó sobre ella._

 _—¡Qué poco me conoces!_ _— dijo inclinando su rostro hasta besarle el ombligo_ _—No esperes que no reaccione si me dices eso._

 _Hanji no pudo evitar el estremecimiento de su cuerpo y que naciera una pequeña sensación dentro de su pecho._

 _—Muéstrame entonces._

.

.

* * *

.  
.

Con el acelerado corazón, Levi apenas fue consciente de dónde y con quién se encontraba.

Volvió a repetirse mentalmente su estado actual, _huérfano, técnicamente abandonado y acogido..._ como si tuviera que asegurarse quién es y para qué vive.

 _—Mierda —_ susurró al percatarse que su extraño sueño llegó a afectarlo físicamente. Tuvo que moverse con cuidado para no despertar a Hanji.

 _—Rivu~ai_ — susurró Hanji, restregando sus ojos al sentarse. La vio con el sueño interrumpido, una tira de su blusa de dormir dejando al descubierto un tentador hombro. No había luna llena, pero la oscuridad no era tan densa en la madrugada por lo que podía visualizar en sombras la forma de la fémina.

« _Jo-der. No reacciones_.» Se dijo mentalmente Levi notando muy irritado que su hombría reaccionó feliz ante ese sensual llamado. Agradeció profundamente que Hanji necesitara lentes y esté somnolienta, o se daría cuenta de su incómoda situación.

 _—Dolor de cabeza_ _—_ murmuró Levi con voz roncosa. No estaba mintiendo, solo que no era la _cabeza_ que cualquier persona con mente sana pensaría. _—Me daré una ducha._

Hanji asintió, recogiéndose sobre sí misma, como queriendo atrapar todo el calor corporal que se mantenía en la cama.

Levi encendió la luz, notando que Hanji relajó su cuerpo y suspiró de alivio.

 _—Te prometo que lo superaré—_ murmuró Hanji cerrando los ojos.

Sacudiendo sus perversos pensamientos de enseñarle lo bueno que puede ser la oscuridad, Levi agarró una muda de ropa y se dirigió a la ducha.

 _Mierda. Mierda. Mierda._

Levi dejó que el agua fría le bajara la excitación. Funcionó un poco, pero las imágenes de Hanji balanceándose rítmicamente entre sus piernas, el sabor de su piel, casi podía jurar que lo tenía impregnado en la lengua, la forma en que se estremecía cuando jugueteaba con su sexo.

¡Malditas fujoshis! Le metieron ideas de él arrodillado entre las piernas de Hanji.

Su pene se alegró con la idea, volviendo a despertarse.

 _Jo-der._

 _«¡Maldita sea, Hanji!»_ pensó Levi, deslizando sus manos por su erguido compañero. Hace tiempo que había aprendido a bajarse la tensión. Es un muchacho sano, con sus hormonas alborotadas y bien sanas. No es ningún santo, y que duerma con una joven de cuerpo bien formado, fomentan esos pensamientos impuros que reprime durante el día y lo atacan en sus sueños.

A veces la soñaba en las duchas del colegio, sosteniendo su cuerpo con firmeza al ritmo de sus embestidas. En otras en un establo, con una chaqueta de extrañas alas en la espalda. Retazos de sesiones de sexo, otras ocasiones tan vívidos como el sueño de ahora que lo obligaban a ducharse y limpiar las huellas de su polución nocturna. No sentía tanta confianza con Erwin para decirle sus afectaciones, más aún si quien le alborotaba esos pensamientos era Hanji.

Generalmente duraba en la ducha tres minutos, una extraña costumbre que había tomado sabrá el infierno por qué. Quizá era para no generarle más gastos domésticos a Erwin.

Pero hoy dejó que el agua lo recorriera, en su mente, en su cuerpo, mientras imaginaba o recordaba, no sabía precisamente bien, las manos de Hanji tocándolo, tentándolo.

 _«_ _Rivu~ai_ _»_ se repetía constantemente la voz sensual de Hanji en su mente, como un mantra. Ella era cálida. Y su interior palpitaba tan exquisitamente.

Su excitación llegó a su punto máximo, aunque le dejó cierta sensación de vacío arrimarse a la fría pared y no al cálido y suave cuerpo de Hanji.

Si fuera por él, se mudaba de inmediato al pequeño cuarto en donde guardan las sábanas.

Pero Hanji lo necesita.

 _Y cuando ella no lo necesite..._

¡Demonios!

¿Cómo mierda saldrá de esta?

¿Cómo? Cuando Hanji se ha colado en su corazón.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** No, no me equivoqué de capítulo xD Feliz cumpleaños Hanji! Que te sean así siempre tu historia.

Este capítulo fue el inicio de **No Name**. Me lo imaginé así en un inicio, Levi con el sueño de su vida pasada y despertando en otra vida junto a Hanji, tuve que armar el preámbulo y ahora sí estamos completamente encaminados a la historia base.

¿Comentarios? Me entero en el review

 **Idalith Drogon69,** Fue un experimento el capítulo anterior para ver cuánto podía escribir, y con este me di cuenta que más puedo con el hetero que yaoi pues este salió más largo que otras veces xD ¿Este sí es del que esperabas?


	9. Peligro Ambulante

**Sumario:** _¡Que Levi es el uke! ¡Es solo compañerismo!_ Y se supone que siendo el vocalista de una banda deberían importarle solo sus canciones. ¡Malditas Cerdas!

* * *

 **Capítulo 09: Peligro Ambulante**

* * *

Los jóvenes sonrieron al ver a Moblit ingresando al salón. Hanji se emocionó al ver la buena sintonía que se formó entre los pocos integrantes del Club Biología y el nuevo en el grupo.

Aquello le dio un pequeño alivio a su alma, porque Hanji no entendía muy bien el recelo que su grupo le tenía a Levi.

— Qué bueno que estés aquí — replicó una bonita joven llamada Nifa _— Hanji-san a veces se arriesga con sus experimentos y puede salir con graves heridas._

 _—...Y si sale lastimado..._ _—_ Keiji se estremeció de solo imaginarlo — _No seré yo quien se lo informe a Smith-sensei... menos aún a Levi-senpai._ — miró a su compañero quien sacudió la cabeza murmurando que él tampoco lo haría.

Hanji, ignorante que hablaban de ella, seguía armando el cronograma de actividades para la semana de Biología, así faltaran dos meses para ello. Mientras hablaba de lo que realizarían, se acordó que _Sawney_ no ha almorzado en diez días, siendo que ya le toca, por lo que agarró de manera inconsciente la bolsa de su alimento, que contenía un roedor descongelándose desde diez horas atrás, y lo colocó con toda la calma del mundo al alcance del _Pythonidae,_ quien sigilosamente trató de morder la mano de Hanji.

Moblit jaló del brazo de Hanji milésimas de segundos antes que los colmillos de aquella peligrosa serpiente se clavaran en la piel de ella. Los otros tres integrantes palidecieron. Nifa se desmayó antes de murmurar _«Levi-senpai nos va a matar.»_

— Ya imaginé que se le tragaba el brazo — dijo aterrado Keiji, sentándose en una silla, porque las piernas le temblaban, mientras el otro abrazaba emocionado a Moblit por ser el héroe del día.

Hanji corrió donde Nifa para tratar de reanimarla. La joven no entendía cómo sus compañeros del Club de Biología podían ser tan inconscientes y no ayudar a la muchacha. De paso, regañaría a Nifa, quizá se ha saltado su desayuno y por eso anda perdiendo el conocimiento.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

— Has sido bipolar — observó Mike, dejando los apuntes de la letra que Levi estuvo escribiendo durante los días pasados.

Levi arqueó una ceja en señal de incomprensión.

— ¿Puedes hacer la música? — preguntó Levi, sin tomarle realmente importancia a lo que el rubio piense sobre la letra en sí.

Mike dio una rápida ojeada a la letra de la canción.

— Rock... Pop — comentó el rubio. De manera inconsciente miró el reloj.

—Es lunes, no ha de faltar mucho para que termine con los del Club de Biología — dijo Levi, calculando que no falta mucho para que llegue — Pero ya la leyó ayer. Quiere que diga en especial _Hizamazuke Butadomo Ga._

—Si te aman luego de eso, realmente serán fangirls y fanboys.

—Y si me odian, me harán feliz — replicó Levi. Luego inspiró una profunda cantidad de aire. — Hanji trató de darle música, pero se bloquea demasiado. Pienso que es más del estilo «dale las notas que exactamente debe tocar» y lo hace muy bien.

Mike asintió, mientras en su mente ya trabajaba las tonalidades. Honestamente le hormigueaban los dedos por utilizar la batería, un ritmo fuerte, como la personalidad de Levi. Y que en el fondo le quite a él mismo el estrés que le causa el no poder acercarse como quiere a Nanaba. Va a ponerle todo su empeño, a ella debe gustarle. Un solo motivo, solo uno necesita para romper ese hielo.

Levi vio a Hanji asomarse por la puerta y le hizo una señal al joven que atiende las mesas, quien asintió en respuesta y fue a preparar el _cappuccino_ con una tableta pequeña de chocolate y polvo de canela en la parte superior.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué tal?

De manera automática Mike se preparó para el _Hanji-saludo_ , consciente que ella iba a aplicarle cierta fuerza más de la acostumbrada por haberse escabullido cuando aquel muchacho del curso inferior (Un estúpido mocoso, había gruñido Levi) cayó abruptamente entre los pechos de Hanji. Afortunadamente la maleta de ella estaba en su pecho, o la patada de Levi le hubiera sacado mínimo un par de dientes.

 _Una total escena de celos. Hay un rival de amor._

Así lo habían denominado las HanLe. Y se habían ido en contra del pobre muchacho que se cruzó en sus fantasías.

Mike escapó, como siempre que lo hace, viendo a la distancia cómo Hanji le pasaba un pañuelo por la nariz sangrante de aquel muchacho que se había identificado como Jaeger Eren y pedía disculpas. El _mocoso_ se encontraba receloso por haber visto cerca de él a un muchacho alto y rubio que luego lo identificó como _Reiner_ - _traidor_ - _causante-de-todos-sus-males_ , una joven de mirada seria y actitud serena, había dicho que vio a Porco cerca. Eren le había dicho a Mikasa que estaba errada.

Hanji y Levi no lograron comprender más al respecto porque la HanLe acorralaron al f _anboy entrometido._ Por fortuna aquella joven llamada Mikasa, pudo enfrentarlas sin ningún problema diciendo que la sazón en una relación era un tercero en discordia que ponga a prueba aquellos vínculos. Eren no entendió al respecto y Levi parecía estar dispuesto a ahorcarla.

Hanji logró llevarse a Levi antes que cometiera alguna locura. Mike se marchó más tranquilo, apenas logrando visualizar a Erwin tomando de los hombros a Eren, preguntando si acaso tenía algún enemigo escolar.

Regresando de sus pensamientos, Mike sonrió al ver las expresiones de nervios del equipo de Biología de Hanji, que los acompañaba seguramente sin saber que se encontrarían con Levi en aquella cafetería.

Aquellos muchachos temían de Levi, quizá por la expresión de pocos amigos que se carga su amigo, lo cual va con la realidad. Levi es muy cerrado en su círculo de confianza. Mike sonrió, aspirando el aroma a recelo que distinguía en ellos. Casi juraría que estaban más tensos porque Hanji volvió a ponerse en peligro y creían que Levi iba a adivinarlo con tan solo mirarlos.

Mike se divertía con las cosas que aterraban a las personas, eran más prisioneros de sus temores que la realidad, porque Levi ni siquiera indagaba sobre los peligros en los que Hanji se mete (está viva, entonces está bien) ni se percataba de los nervios que atacaban a los otros. En alguna ocasión el de cabellos oscuros le comentó al rubio que le daba la impresión que los compañeros del Club de Biología lo odiaban.

Para que los chicos aceptaran sentarse en la misma mesa que Levi, tuvieron que dejar al susodicho entre Mike y Hanji. Ella ni por enterada del asunto mientras comentaba entusiasmada las actividades de su grupo. Los integrantes asentían nerviosos, como si algo estuvieran ocultando.

—Hoy le tocó su comida a Sawney — dijo Hanji. Mike notó la palidez de Nifa y creyó imaginar por dónde iba el asunto — Hey, Levi...

—No — le cortó de inmediato el joven. Hanji mordió su labio interior, conteniendo la risa espontánea que quiso escapar.

—Mike — Hanji se volvió a su otro compañero, quien desde ese instante empezó a negar con el índice. — _Aburridos._

—Yo podría hacerlo, Hanji-san — comentó Moblit. Levi miró por el rabillo del ojo al joven que parecía ansioso por complacer a Hanji. ¿Sabrá que es una chica? ¿O creerá que es hombre? ¿O le da mismo? —Cuente conmigo para lo que necesite.

—Una...

—Conseguirle el alimento a su mascota-serpiente, prepararlo y mantenerlo congelado — interrumpió Levi antes que Hanji diera una descripción detallada del proceso a realizar — ¿Sabes de qué se alimentan y cómo se les da de comer?

Moblit asintió, quizá demasiado ansioso para encajar en el grupo, empezó a soltar detalles que no debería.

—Pienso que el brazo de Hanji-san no es el alimento adecuado.

Nifa y sus otros dos amigos sintieron que el rostro se les volvió azul y se les bajó la presión. Mike no pudo evitar la sonrisa al entender el por qué de la actitud. Levi agarró del moño a Hanji para darle una fulminante mirada, obligándola a verlo directamente y comprenda la seriedad del asunto.

—Oye, deja de despistarte cuando le des de comer a ese monstruo. — Hanji parpadeó unos instantes, buscando en su mente aquel momento que Moblit se refería. No quería acusar a Moblit de mentiroso, la palidez de los otros parecía reafirmar lo que decía el nuevo. Hanji soltó un sonido con la boca, denotando que estaba pensando cómo ocurrió aquello. Sintió cómo Levi casi parecía chocar su frente contra la de ella — Si no prestas atención, voy a agarrar a Sawney, llevarlo al terrario de Bean y soltarlo ahí.

Hanji frunció el entrecejo.

—Eres muy cruel, Sawney es introvertido y sería presa fácil para Bean, además la capacidad de crecimiento de Bean es mayor por lo cual podría atrapar... — Levi no dejó que terminara y le puso en la boca el vaso de _cappuccino_ , haciendo que ella soltaba un suspiro de placer — ... chocolate y canela.

—Hablo en serio — replicó Levi.

Hanji asintió en respuesta, bajando la mirada hacia su bebida al sentir cómo los dedos de Levi soltaban su cabello.

— _Gafas_ nos pidió lo nuestro para llevar — dijo Keiji, levantándose repentinamente, siendo seguido por sus compañeros. A Moblit, Nifa lo agarró del brazo para que se levantara.

—¡Ah! ¿Tan pronto? — Hanji se pasó la servilleta por la comisura del labio — Nifa ¿Sí has desayunado? ¿No estás metida en una estúpida dieta? Sabes que no lo necesitas.

—Nada de eso Hanji-san... ah... Hanji-senpai... Este... _Hanji_ — Nifa tartamudeaba sin saber cómo dirigirse ante Hanji, por lo que atinó a empujar indisimuladamente a Moblit para que avanzara hacia la salida — Muchas gracias por sus enseñanzas.

El cuarteto salió apresurado, ante la disimulada sonrisa de Mike, quien pensaba que estaban exagerando. Levi solo tiene la cara de amargado, pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo, es bastante tratable.

A dos calles de la cafetería, Moblit los obligó a bajar el acelerado ritmo mientras consultaba qué era lo que pasaba. El joven miró cómo temblorosamente y casi al mismo tiempo los tres se pasaron la mano por el rostro.

—Es que Levi-senpai es...

 _—...tenebroso —_ susurró Nifa.

Moblit lo pensó unos instantes, de lo que ha observado antes de unirse al Club de Biología, no le pareció que Hanji corriera peligro alguno. Y sí, Levi podía ser serio y poco sociable, pero no era un motivo para temerle.

—Ackerman-san... — comenzó Moblit

—No lo digas, por favor — interrumpió Nifa, estremeciéndose de tan solo escucharlo — Su apellido suena más aterrador.

—Levi-senpai — cedió Moblit —Está solo preocupado de Hanji-san.

—...Y si algo le pasa, estaremos muertos — comentó Keiji.

Moblit no estuvo de acuerdo con ellos. No creía que la situación realmente sea así, tenía la impresión que todo estaba siendo exagerado.

Los otros se mantuvieron en su postura y Moblit decidió no insistir más en el tema. Se estremecieron como niños desamparados cuando tuvieron que detenerse abruptamente, estando en el camino de un hombre grande, relativamente grande, mirada de fastidio. Incluso Keiji, siendo el más alto del cuarteto con su 1,78 cm de estatura, tuvo que levantar la cabeza para ver a aquel tipo de mirada tenebrosa.

Inconscientemente recordaron la mirada de hastío de Levi, y no les dio una buena sensación, los cuatro esquivaron de inmediato los ojos pero no pudieron olvidar aquella fina barba, rostro ojeroso y esa actitud de mierda.

Keiji hizo gala de buen juicio y se abrió camino para que aquel ser pasara.

A Kenny le dio lo mismo. Esos mocosos ni lo conocen, pero al parecer tuvieron algo de inteligencia y evitaron su mirada, haciéndose a un lado. Así es como debe ser el mundo, según Kenny, todos abriéndose ante él, evitando ser un obstáculo. Porque si fuera un inconveniente, Kenny es especialista el eliminarlos, sin dejar rastro alguno.

Una vez alejados de aquel sombrío caballero, los otros soltaron un profundo suspiro en conjunto. Solo por esos oscuros instantes. Moblit compartió esa sensación de temor que invadía a los otros tres.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

El trío No Name salió de la cafetería a los pocos instantes en que se habían marchado los compañeros de Biología de Hanji. Mike, queriendo distraerla de aquella pequeña decepción, la distrajo diciendo que iba a darle música a la letra de Levi.

Fue un cambio abrupto en ella, quien decía estar emocionada por escuchar a Levi cantar.

El aludido volvió su mirada hacia la derecha, con una extraña sensación inundándolo ante el vacío de las calles.

Mike le consultó a Hanji si tenía alguna parte predilecta en la letra, para darle un mayor énfasis.

—Ummm... cuando dice que no apartes la mirada — dijo Hanji, con las mejillas sonrojadas de emoción.

—Lo tendré pendiente — dijo el rubio, guardando las hojas en su maleta, entre los apuntes de matemáticas. — Ando un poco libre de tiempo, así que trabajaré en ello esta noche, y si hay alguna duda los estaré llamando.

—Gracias, Mike. Da lo mejor de ti, por favor — expresó Hanji, inconscientemente entrelazando sus dedos con los de Levi.

—Pero esta vez contestarán — Mike dijo, burlón hacia Levi, quien reaccionó dándole una fulminante mirada.

—Mi uke es muy travieso — bromeó Hanji, provocando que Levi rodara los ojos en un claro signo de exasperación.

Mike sacudió la cabeza, haciendo un gesto con su mano derecha para despedirse e ir rumbo a su domicilio mientras que con la izquierda acomodaba mejor su maleta en el hombro.

Levi despidió a Mike con un asentimiento de cabeza, mientras Hanji, más enérgica, sacudió la mano que tenía libre. Luego sonrió hacia Levi y tomaron rumbo al parque que queda cerca de la zona bancaria. Era el camino más corto para tomar el tren a su domicilio.

Hanji parloteaba sin cesar sobre lo transcurrido durante el día, insistiéndole a Levi que no se había percatado que se había puesto en riesgo con Sawney, y que no se lo lleve como alimento para Bean. Ella le dio una sincera mirada de preocupación.

—Igual soy consciente que al final del curso tendré que llevarlo a otro zoológico porque nadie más lo va a cuidar como yo — insistió Hanji, con genuina preocupación.

Levi suspiró profundamente, deteniendo sus pasos a mitad de la escalera que estaban cruzando. Hanji quedó un escalón abajo y se detuvo al darse cuenta que él no seguía bajando.

—Está bien, si vas a estar verdaderamente pendiente, Sawney aún puede vivir un poco más. — Levi aprisionó la mano que estaba entrelazada con la de ella — Pero si te hace algo, por mínimo que sea, haré picadillos a ese _Pythonidae_ de mierda.

Levi volvió su mirada hacia el cielo, como si estuviera analizando el clima, calculando si va a llover o no. Nervioso por evitar los ojos brillantes de Hanji y la sonrisa de emoción.

Maldita cuatro ojos.

— _Rivu~ai_

Todo ocurrió en menos de un segundo. Levi volvió su mirada hacia ella, débil ante esa forma de llamarlo y Hanji había deseado agradeciéndole con un beso en la mejilla.

 _Sus labios se encontraron._

Y demoraron una eternidad en separarse. O al menos así ellos lo sintieron, cuando no fueron más de cinco segundos.

Solo fue un tope de labios, sutil como el aleteo de una mariposa, dejándoles un cosquilleo en los mismos.

Hanji soltó una risita nerviosa.

—Idiota — replicó Levi, ignorando cómo el rostro le quemaba. — Muévete o tendremos que esperar al siguiente tren.

A la distancia, Kenny observó cómo los dos jóvenes se dirigían a la estación. No podía seguirlos o definitivamente Levi se percataría de su presencia, siendo que hasta ahora ha logrado burlar el sentido de percepción del muchacho.

Aún no había dado con la nueva dirección del cejón Smith y no podía solicitar a otro que hiciera esa investigación o podrían usar esa información en su contra, interpretando cosas que no eran ni siquiera cercana a la realidad.

Aunque algo había confirmado entre estos días, los rumores que rondaban en el instituto eran reales.

Levi tenía una relación con ese _anormal_.

¿Y él, Kenny Ackerman, estando en ese sufrimiento constante mientras Levi, feliz en su tranquila rutina, creándose un _futuro comprometedor_?

¡Bah!

Falsedades.

Kenny encendió un cigarrillo, dejando que la nicotina inundara su sistema y abriera sus pensamientos.

Con Levi no funciona la intimidación, a veces piensa que, a pesar del poco tiempo, aprendió demasiado en su niñez.

Con Erwin-cejotas tampoco, el cretino cumple con los pagos y tiene un don de negociación que realmente sería de utilidad si lo tuviera de su lado.

Entonces...

Por simple lógica.

Ya tenía por donde atacar.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Oh, Kenny... ¿Qué estás planeando?

 **Bloddy cherry:** Muchas gracias por tu mensaje, vamos en camino a hacer realidad esas fantasías(?) tus palabras incentivan mucho para seguir con esta historia, me emociona leer tu reacción. ¡Besos y abrazos!

 **gleysi chavarria** : Me costó más hacer el yaoi que el hetero, al final prefiero más el hetero, no lo digo yo, lo dice la cantidad de palabras entre los dos capítulos xDD Gracias por tus mensajes

 **Guest:** Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos. Técnicamente sus vidas pasadas fueron así, el mundo de shingeki, y reencarnaron acá para seguir la tortura con las ideas de Hikari xDD pasa divino y gracias también por seguir en esta historia.

¿Comentarios? Me entero en el review.


	10. Ataque

**Sumario:** _¡Que Levi es el uke! ¡Es solo compañerismo!_ Y se supone que siendo el vocalista de una banda deberían importarle solo sus canciones. ¡Malditas Cerdas!

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: Ataque**

* * *

 _Tres semanas atrás Hanji se encontraba con una extraña depresión, producto quizá de la ansiedad de lo que iba a darse. La infiltración fue un éxito pero aquella peligrosa misión representaría bajas. Ella no sabía si soportaría otra más._

 _Se encerró en su habitación, quizá preparándose mentalmente para la soledad a la que se enfrentará, porque si ella sobrevive... no sabe si podrá lidiar con eso._

 _Pero si ella muere..._

 _Era extrañamente consolador._

 _Si ella muere, descansará de aquella cruel vida que le tocó vivir._

 _Y como si fuera una conexión mental, apareció Levi en su habitación, exigiéndole que sobreviviera._

 _Y de ahí, una extraña plática, besos y caricias robadas, solo una noche._

 _Hanji agradeció el amanecer siguiente, teniendo la oportunidad de ver dormir a Levi, su expresión de cansancio cediendo en esos instantes._

 _Luego pensaría en las consecuencias de esa noche. Si es que existe la posibilidad de consecuencias en ese mundo maldito en que están condenados._

 _Hanji se mordió el labio inferior._

 _¿Habrá algo más allá de esa noche?_

 _Le dolió el pecho pensar en que la respuesta sea un triste No._

 _Y si así era, lo aceptaría._

 _Pero secretamente se aferraría a ese recuerdo._

 _Recordó haber cerrado los ojos, despertando ante el roce de una mano en su cabello._

 _— Ya pasa del medio día — indicó Levi al momento en que prácticamente la obligaba a incorporarse en la cama. Hanji se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo, ella tan desnuda como vino al mundo y él tan formalmente vestido como todo un soldado perfecto para salir a asesinar en cualquier instante — Si no comes, me obligarás a abrirte el estómago y ponerte la comida._

 _Aquello, irónicamente para Levi, le sacó una risa a Hanji._

 _Tsk. Estaba loca._

 _—No me he bañado en dos semanas — replicó ella antes de mordisquear un bollo._

 _Hanji tuvo que beber del té que estaba en la mesa de noche para no atragantarse. Esa mirada profunda la estremeció hasta el alma. Simplemente no podía creerlo, con lo que hicieron la noche anterior Levi debía estar más que seguro que ella sí se había duchado a diario._

 _— ¿Es una invitación?_

 _Hanji sintió una sensación cálida instalarse en su estómago. Y estaba plenamente segura que no era a causa del té._

 _—¿Alguna vez la has necesitado? — retrucó ella con una suave sonrisa._

 _Ahora vio con mayor certeza el brillo en su mirada oscura._

 _—Termina de desayunar_ _— replicó Levi, con un tono de voz más bajo de lo normal._

 _La extraña relación que llevaron desde ese momento, se volvió más extraña aún. Sin embargo, no hicieron nada para evitarlo. Levi estaba pendiente que Hanji durmiera, se alimentara, se duchara... o liberara la tensión._

 _Levi no podía evitar sentirse dueño del mundo al verla sonrojada, cabalgando sobre su cuerpo, estremeciéndose por cada caricia que le daba. Le encantaba verla libre, con la chaqueta de la legión, las alas de la libertad en su espalda, como si volara por un mundo menos cruel._

 _—Maldición_ _— murmuró Hanji, temblorosa y delirante a la luz de la luna, su estrecha cintura, sus pezones erectos, el cómo su sexo se aprisionaba alrededor de él. Era un bonito espectáculo del cual Levi no se cansaría de visualizar._

 _Se encontraban en el establo, aparentemente verificando que los caballos estén en óptimas condiciones para salir a la marcha en cualquier instante, de ahí todo comenzó con una broma de parte de Hanji. Levi pensaba que aquella risa le calentaba el alma, y la acorraló para callarla con sus propios labios. Pero existía algo, quizá la tensión de no saber del mañana, o aquella boca tentadora, que hacía que él profundizara aquel encuentro._

 _La falta de aire les provocaba ese acelerado respirar, sonidos similares a cuando tenía sexo. Hanji no supo de dónde sacó el valor, solo recostó a Levi y se deshizo de sus pantalones. Él la ponía tan caliente con tan solo un beso, sentía que jamás iba a saciarse. Y por la forma en que Levi se deshacía de los botones de su camisa, para liberar los senos de las fajas que utilizaba, daba a entender que a él también le afectaban aquellos encuentros de labios._

 _—J.o.d.e.r_ _— murmuró Hanji_ _sintiendo el estremecimiento en la columna vertebral ante un movimiento particularmente fuerte. Los dedos de Levi se clavaron en su cadera, sosteniéndola con firmeza._

 _Agitada, sudorosa, con la piel plateada a causa de la luz de la luna, su camisa abierta dejando ver sus senos agitarse ante el balanceo sobre el cuerpo de él... Hanji no podía evitar sentirse tímida, pero tomaba valor al ver cómo Levi disfrutaba de cada caricia, delatando en_ _esa mirada oscurecida por el puro deseo, rompiendo toda esa seriedad que mantenía todo el tiempo._

 _Una de las manos de Levi se deslizó hasta agarrar sus cabellos y la obligó a bajar la cabeza para besarla, su lengua recorriendo la cavidad, adueñándose hasta del último suspiro._

Hanji se despertó, inconscientemente llevándose una mano a sus labios, aún sintiendo el cosquilleo por los labios de Levi.

La habitación estaba en plena oscuridad, por lo cual la primera reacción fue recogerse sobre sí y temblar. Impulsivamente se quiso apartar al ver a una sombra moverse a su lado. Hanji casi esperó el dolor de la muerte y estuvo tensa incluso cuando la tomaron de la muñeca y la aprisionaron contra el firme pecho.

Latidos suaves.

Acompasados.

Firmes.

 _Levi_.

Él parecía seguir durmiendo, sus manos acariciando la rigidez de su espalda.

Hanji cerró los ojos pero no pudo dormir a causa de la mezcla de emociones. El éxtasis de su _extraña ilusión_ del establo y el terror de creerse sola al despertar. De todo eso dejó que la seguridad de los brazos de Levi la inundaran.

El sueño se negó a llegar.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Necesitó literalmente un par de litros de cafeína en su organismo para aguantar el ritmo de las clases. Levi parecía no haberse visto afectado por el despertar de Hanji o haber notado que ella había tomado demasiado café durante todo el trayecto del día o entre clases.

En el receso, Hanji se levantó de su puesto y sin decir palabra alguna, salió del salón.

Mike aprovechó esos instantes para sentarse en el puesto que ella ocupaba y le extendía a Levi unas hojas, quien apenas leyó y trató de concentrarse en el asunto. Pero el rubio era demasiado suspicaz con sus amigos, por lo cual lanzó una pregunta muy generalizada para que el otro se enfocara con la respuesta más adecuada.

—¿Sucedió algo?

Levi lo analizó todo en unos instantes. Decirle a Mike que la loca de la cuatro ojos tocó sus labios accidentalmente era para que las fujoshis se armaran un escenario sexual del cual no tenía ganas de soportar. Menos podía contarle que Hanji al parecer tuvo pesadillas, porque estuvo inquieta en la noche y se despertó temblando. Las fujoshis se armaban una antología pervertida.

—Ha tomado demasiado café — fue el comentario de Levi. Escuchó a lo lejos unos chillidos y se pasó la mano por la cara. Jura que no las entiende. No sabe qué mal interpretación puede darse de esas cuatro palabras.

Mike asintió y como si estuvieran resolviendo unas ecuaciones de trigonometría, se pusieron a revisar las partituras que el rubio había llevado.

Levi estaba apenas concentrado en ello. Para ir por un vaso de café, Hanji se estaba demorando demasiado.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Hanji se quitó los lentes unos instantes para restregarse los ojos. Estaba pensando que probablemente Levi le cambió el café por uno con mucha menos cafeína, porque ya había tomado ocho tazas y no se le iba el sueño (por lo cual iba a pedir uno muy cargado y lo iba a poner en la cuenta de él) cuando sintió el golpe en la espalda.

Casi iba a voltear a sonreírle a Eren, el pobre tiene la mala suerte de estarse tropezando con ella, cuando no pudo ver en lo absoluto porque fue vendada, los lentes le fueron arrebatados y las extremidades inmovilizadas.

—Esta broma es muy pesada — dijo Hanji, tratando de quitarse de encima a sus compañeros y esa venda de sus ojos. Porque parecía que era más de uno metido en ese estúpido juego. — Si no se detienen...

No la dejaron terminar porque también la amordazaron.

Por más que forcejeó, trató de gritar y se quiso deshacer de todo, Hanji solo fue consciente que la lanzaron contra el piso, con la maldita oscuridad rodeándola.

Con los brazos logró quitarse la venda de los ojos y, a causa del pánico instantáneo que la invadió, no se percató que le habían atado los pies, tropezando contra un estante, provocando que los artículos cayeran sobre ella.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Eren tenía una rara suerte en esta vida. Su perfecta familia resultó ser la más destruida en su círculo de amigos y parecía que los problemas lo seguían como imán. El ser impulsivo no ayudaba a liberarse de los inconvenientes, por más que Armin, Mikasa y Jean trataran de ponerle freno.

Por ello, cuando de rumor en rumor escucharon que le jugaron una broma pesada a Hanji, encerrándolo en el cuarto de limpieza, para Eren fue lo más lógico ir a liberarlo que estar esparciendo el rumor. Armin insistía en que debían notificarlo a Smith-sensei mientras que Jean le recalcaba que se evitara problemas con Levi-senpai. Mikasa parecía ser la única resignada a ir con Eren a verificar el cuarto de limpieza. Aunque si era que Hanji estaba encerrado, todo se reducía a quitarle alguna tabla a la puerta, o a lo mucho romper el candado si acaso el bromista le puso alguno.

Eren se extrañó al no ver ningún impedimento físico que abriera la puerta y por impulso tocó la perilla de la misma.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

—Levi-senpai debe enterarse de inmediato — murmuró una de las chicas, de cabello rojizo y rizado, la cual se auto denominaba como fangirl.

—Pero si es cierto, Hanji-senpai debe salir de eso solo — replicó otra, de cabello lacio y corto, mirando suspicazmente a su compañera — Para mí que eres fujoshi.

Petra, escuchando a medias la conversación, y con un aire de irritación ante tantas estupideces de fangirl y fujoshis, quiso saber de inmediato lo ocurrido.

—Me vale el rollo de estar shippeando a nuestros compañeros. ¿Qué ha sucedido con Hanji-senpai?

— Pues... — replicó la pelirroja — ... dicen las de segundo que Eren está celoso de Hanji-senpai y lo encerró en el cuarto de limpieza. Lo cual es estúpido porque sabemos que Levi-senpai tiene un _Trastorno Obsesivo-Compulsivo_ por el aseo entonces sería idóneo para que ellos...

—Pero Levi-senpai es heterosexual — insistió la de cabello corto — Y no se va a poner con esos juegos estúpidos de las fujoshis en el cuarto de limpieza, además no es acorde a su personalidad.

Petra negó, irritada ante el hecho que empiecen a pelear sobre la vida sexual de sus compañeros, como si fuera de su incumbencia, e ignoren el hecho de la broma estúpida.

—¿Jaeger Eren ? ¿El de Primer Año? — Petra frunció el entrecejo, el muchacho no le parecía del estilo de hacer esas idiotas bromas propias de los cabeza hueca de tercero. Además, generalmente son los de los cursos superiores los que _bautizan_ a los novatos, no es al revés. — ¿Y alguien le fue a decir a Levi-senpai?

—Eso es lo que estábamos debatiendo, además el receso ya está por terminar... si Hanji-senpai está encerrado o no, se sabrá luego de ello.

Petra se irritó más por la estupidez de sus compañeras. Se dirigió al salón de Levi-senpai para ponerlo al tanto de la situación.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

—¡Levi-senpai, Levi-senpai! — replicó aceleradamente una de las chicas de segundo año. Levi la reconocía porque era de las que más hacían esos sonidos parecidos a los de un ratón siendo descubierto por un gato. A punto estuvo de ignorarla abruptamente pero sus siguientes palabras quedaron grabadas en su memoria — Hanji-senpai fue secuestrado y le pudo haber pasado algo te-rri-ble.

Mike se levantó abruptamente de su puesto.

—No juegues con eso y sé más explícita — replicó el rubio, con el entrecejo fruncido. Trató que Levi no saliera abruptamente sin rumbo y atacar a lo loco — Y no estoy interesado en Hanji de esa manera, así que quita esa mirada de celos infundados.

La muchacha respiró profundamente, al parecer queriendo confiar en la palabra de Mike.

—Dicen los de primero que Eren encerró a Hanji en el _cuarto de limpieza_ luego de golpearlo por estarse entrometiendo en su relación... — la chica no pudo evitar soltar una risita que a Levi lo enfureció más — de amigos... sí... claro está. Pero Hanji-senpai no puede escapar porque lo ató.

Si acaso la chica deseaba ver alguna mirada pervertida en Levi, lo que consiguió fue una de irritación. Ni siquiera el agradecimiento de su querido Levi-senpai obtuvo, pero el material de su mente fue más que suficiente para armarse una novela.

En sus fantasías, Levi corrió ansioso para aprovechar a Hanji amarrado, dispuesto a todo.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Lastimosamente para Petra, Levi fue informado de los hechos. No sabía bajo qué circunstancias, pero parecía que no le habían dado la noticia de buena manera. Levi destilaba peligro por cada poro de su piel, pero ella no le temía, por lo que lo siguió, a la par de Mike.

Los ojos azules de Petra se llenaron de decepción al ver a Eren sosteniendo la perilla de la puerta, quizá evitando que Hanji salga del cuarto.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Hanji tosió abruptamente, no podía abrir el ojo izquierdo por el fuerte dolor que sentía y el aroma al ácido para limpiar los baños le inundaba las fosas nasales, lo cual hacía que aguantara la respiración cada cierto tiempo. Las manos le temblaban al querer deshacerse del nudo que tenía y sentía calambre en las piernas. Al menos logró desatar el nudo que aprisionaba sus manos con los pies. Seguro que hubiera salido de ese estúpido juego de haber siquiera un poco de luz.

Pero había esa oscuridad que odiaba con cada célula de su ser.

 _— Los sonidos de las balas están en tu mente —_ murmuraba para sí misma _— Estás en el colegio._

Pero su raciocinio se negaba a cooperar para alejar sus nervios.

Y lo que terminó de desatar sus profundos temores fue el sonido de una explosión. Las lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas, incluso de su lado herido.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Levi estuvo a punto de estrellar a Eren contra la pared, Mikasa lo apartó de un jalón y Armin se interpuso entre los dos. Mike logró agarrar a su amigo antes que se fuera contra la chica de cabellos oscuros y el muchacho rubio.

 _—Íbamos a averiguar lo que sucede detrás de la puerta y según ello íbamos a informar a Smith-sensei —_ intentó justificar Armin, con un acelerado hablar, no propio de él. Se llevó una mano a pecho, seguramente para tratar de detener el acelerar de su corazón.

Esa curiosa explicación hizo que Levi bajara un poco la tensión en sus hombros, extrañando a Mike por la peculiar reacción. Para el rubio mayor, su amigo es totalmente impredecible. Tampoco se esperó que Levi ni siquiera tocara la perilla y pateara la puerta, quizá descargando en aquel golpe toda la carga emocional que llevaba en ese momento.

El sonido fue como una explosión.

Levi había desgarrado las bisagras de la puerta y la tumbó de un solo golpe.

Lo primero que hizo fue buscar el interruptor para iluminar aquel cuarto, una vez que encendió la luz se apresuró a llegar ante una llorosa Hanji, esquivando todos los objetos derramados por el piso. Encontró entre los objetos regados una cuchilla y cortó las cuerdas. Luego examinó la herida que portaba en su ojo, preguntando cómo se lo había hecho. Tuvo que llamarla algunas ocasiones para que Hanji reaccionara, porque parecía perdida en sus miedos.

—¡Hanji! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Mí-ra-me! — Levi la sostuvo del rostro, respirando aliviado al ver cómo la mirada de Hanji se enfocaba en él y le daba una temblorosa sonrisa de reconocimiento.

— Me asustaste con ese sonido — replicó ella, pasando una mano por su rostro para secar sus lágrimas. Pareció entonces en reparar que estaba sin ataduras y suspiró con alivio _— Gracias._

 _—¿Quién te golpeó? —_ repitió Levi su pregunta.

Hanji se aferró a su pecho, llorando silenciosamente. Levi respiró profundamente, tratando de calmar sus propios nervios.

Mike analizó el panorama, observando los lentes de ella al parecer lanzados al azar por la habitación. Estaban un poco rayados, quizá por el roce con el piso.

A su lado, Eren estaba temblando de rabia, sin comprender por que alguien atacaría así a Hanji, siendo que lo ha visto ser bueno con todo mundo, quizá algo excéntrico pero nunca ha lastimado a nadie.

—Será mejor que te marches — indicó Mike, evitando que Eren se acercara más a sus amigos — Le informaron a Levi que fuiste el causante de esto.

—¡¿Qué demonios?! — replicó el de ojos verdes — Pero yo no...

—No ayudó que estuvieras agarrando la perilla cuando llegamos — le interrumpió el rubio — Pero Hanji no es alguien dócil, esto obviamente fue realizado entre tres o más personas. Solo que Levi no lo verá por el momento así, su lema es _primero actúa luego pregunta_.

—Vamos, Eren — insistió Armin, halando del brazo de su amigo — Luego podremos analizar esto con la mente más fría.

—Habría que analizar cómo llegó la información de Eren involucrado en esto — replicó Mikasa, tomando del otro brazo a Eren — Si indagamos...

—Mikasa, nadie te lo dirá, intimidas demasiado para esto — objetó Armin.

Mike escuchó cómo las voces de ellos se perdían, conforme se apartaban de ahí. Guardó los lentes de Hanji en el bolsillo superior de su chaqueta.

—Quizá te encante estar así — objetó Mike, viendo a su amigo con Hanji escondiendo el rostro en su pecho — pero el olor a detergente, ácido y cloro verdaderamente me está irritando el olfato.

Levi asintió, sin dejar que Hanji se levantara, y la sostuvo entre sus brazos. Pesaba menos que él, a pesar de ser ella más alta. Ella se dejó llevar, aún escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Levi.

 _—Lo siento mucho —_ murmuró Hanji _— No los vi._

Sin embargo esas seis palabras alejaron toda sospecha de Eren. Hanji habló en plural, fueron unos idiotas, que honestamente no saben con quiénes se metieron.

Levi miró a Mike, quien entendió su mirada y asintió.

Esto no se iba a quedar así.

Los dos personajes más peligrosos del instituto iban a dar con los responsables de esto.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Oh, Kenny... ¿Qué estás planeando?

 **Bloddy cherry:** Muchas gracias por tu mensaje, vamos en camino a hacer realidad esas fantasías(?) tus palabras incentivan mucho para seguir con esta historia, me emociona leer tu reacción. ¡Besos y abrazos!

 **gleysi chavarria** : Me costó más hacer el yaoi que el hetero, al final prefiero más el hetero, no lo digo yo, lo dice la cantidad de palabras entre los dos capítulos xDD Gracias por tus mensajes

 **Guest:** Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos. Técnicamente sus vidas pasadas fueron así, el mundo de shingeki, y reencarnaron acá para seguir la tortura con las ideas de Hikari xDD pasa divino y gracias también por seguir en esta historia.

¿Comentarios? Me entero en el review.


	11. Dolor

**Sumario:** _¡Que Levi es el uke! ¡Es solo compañerismo!_ Y se supone que siendo el vocalista de una banda deberían importarle solo sus canciones. ¡Malditas Cerdas!

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: Dolor**

* * *

Cuando Erwin se dirigió a la enfermería del instituto, se esperó que estuviera vacío, exceptuando por la presencia de Hanji. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar la sorpresa, al ver fuera de aquella zona, a un considerable grupo de alumnos de diferentes salones.

El recelo se instaló en su corazón ante tan singular hecho. Su protegida no es de los grupos populares... Exceptuando por las que se denominan fujoshis.

—¿Existe algún motivo por el cual no se encuentran en sus salones? — indagó, tratando de que su voz no sonara a reproche. Todos los ojos, de diferentes tonalidades y expresiones, se volvieron hacia el rubio.

—Smith-sensei — la voz de Petra resonó ante el silencio de los demás — Estamos preocupados por Hanji-senpai, solicitamos permiso a nuestros profesores, comprometidos en ponernos al día con las materias.

—Pensamos que era una estúpida broma pero ver a Hanji-senpai _sangrando..._ — la voz de otra chica, una simpática de cabello azulado, tembló ante la mención del líquido rojo — No es justo... Sensei, por favor, solo queremos saber que está bien.

El rubio asintió. Les prometió averiguar sobre el estado de Hanji, siempre que se regresaran a sus respectivos salones. No era bueno que perdieran clases, por muy noble que sea la preocupación sincera.

Cuando Erwin ingresó, no se extrañó de encontrar a Mike y Levi, en cada lado de la camilla donde Hanji estaba, en un gran contraste entre el sol y la luna nueva.

En medio estaba el castaño cabello envuelto en una venda en su cabeza, cubriendo uno de sus ojos. La imagen fue demasiado impactante para Erwin, quien atinó a tambalearse hasta llegar al final de la camilla y sentarse a la altura de sus pies.

—¿Ha perdido la vista? — No pudo evitar la brusquedad en la pregunta.

Mike sacudió la cabeza, sin acostumbrarse a ese pensamiento. Extrañamente el otro hombre en la habitación estaba demasiado tranquilo.

Para Levi, sus ansias asesinas se apaciguaron cuando la escuchó hablar al momento de rescatarla. Estaba viva, era lo que más le interesaba, y le daban lo mismo si perdía un ojo. Mientras la tenga junto a él, nada más importa.

—Le tomaron un par de puntos, se veía más terrible de lo que era — explicó Levi, sin poderte evitar deslizar sutilmente una mano por los cabellos castaños, ordenando unos mechones rebeldes. — No debe dormir, pero está con los ojos cerrados y en silencio, portándose muy bien.

Erwin vio a Hanji hacer un puchero profundo.

Mike no pudo evitar soltar una risa, dejando ir un poco sus preocupaciones.

—Prohibiste que hablara, prohibiste que abriera los ojos, pero no dijiste nada sobre muecas — observó el muchacho, ante la mirada de reproche que Levi le daba a Hanji, a pesar de que ella no podía verlo. — No lamento decirlo, se volvió a salir con la suya.

Hanji sonrió, asintiendo suavemente.

Erwin soltó un audible suspiro de alivio mientras presionaba cariñosamente un tobillo. Hanji alzó un puño y levantó el pulgar en forma de respuesta. Al ver esa reacción tan natural en la muchacha alegre que conoce, el mayor de la habitación fue hacia la entrada y dio unas breves palabras.

Levi arqueó una ceja, desconociendo que afuera de la enfermería estuvieran tantos estudiantes, pero el pequeño bullicio por murmullos le hacían pensar que, como mínimo, un par de docenas de estudiantes no estaban recibiendo clases.

Los ojos de los hombres se cruzaron unos instantes. Y en silencio, Mike se levanta hacia la puerta, sin ninguna intención de ocultarse de los demás, su mirada analítica dando una vista panorámica por los que estaban ahí presente.

En ocasiones, el autor de un crimen, regresa sus pasos para verificar el alcance de su delito.

En tan solo unos instantes el rubio analizó a los estudiantes, atento a cada mínimo gesto ante el impacto de las palabras de Smith, quien explicaba el estado de Hanji, que era más leve de lo que se pensaba, que no era de preocuparse ni iba a tener graves secuelas.

 _Interesante._ Ese fue el único pensamiento que tuvo Mike.

Grupos de fujoshis, fangirls... y algunos de más.

Fue tan idóneo que Erwin los despachara. Esas reacciones fueron de los más particulares. ¡Oh! ¡Sí! La culpa es una maldita perra. _Novatos._

El mayor del trío _No Name_ ya tenía bastante reducido su grupo de investigación. Una mirada silenciosa hacia Levi y fue más que suficiente para coordinar una estrategia. El detalle es cómo hacerlos caer y que confiesen sus razones para tal absurdo.

La fémina del grupo se encontraba ignorante de lo que pasaba por la mente de sus compañeros. Para ellos, era lo mejor. Nada, absolutamente nada, justificaba este ataque.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Hanji verificó que su venda estuviera correctamente ajustada. Junto a ella Levi tomaba su bolso mientras Erwin revisaba que estuvieran anotados todos los pendientes de las clases que habían perdido mientras se encontraban en la enfermería. Mike había fotocopiado todos los apuntes en la oficina de Smith, gracias a que se los facilitó otro de sus compañeros.

Erwin estaba muy orgulloso con la unión que habían logrado los jóvenes.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? — indagó Levi, mientras la joven se apoyaba en el hombro de él para colocarse los zapatos. Hanji estaba un poco inclinada, por lo que su rostro daba a la altura del rostro de él. Ella perdió la capacidad de hablar al mismo tiempo en que se vio reflejada en la oscuridad de la mirada de Levi. Incluso ella notó un brillo particular, mientras los ojos oscuros se entrecerraban, él creyendo comprender el por qué del silencio de ella. Levi frunció el entrecejo — ¿Es una tonta forma de seguir órdenes por lo de _"No hablar"_?

Hanji aprovechó aquello para soltar una risa que le calentó al otro tanto el alma como las mejillas.

—Entonces ya puedo hablar — afirmó ella, soltando la estabilidad del cuerpo de Levi, ignorando esa sensación de vacío entre sus dedos —No me lleves al médico.

—Tsk... pobres médicos si apareces allá... De inmediato encabezas la lista de los peores pacientes. — Levi guardó los analgésicos que le habían entregado en enfermería, para aliviar el malestar físico que pudiera suscitarse. Calculó el tiempo en que debía tomar la siguiente dosis, siendo honesto con sus propias habilidades de la cocina, dio una sugerencia — Tenemos que pasar a comprar comida preparada.

—Yo puedo cocinar — replicó Hanji.

—No, no puedes — refutó Erwin, colocando cariñosamente una palma en la cabeza, haciendo que se vuelva hacia él, para poder visualizar aquella herida — No me acostumbro a verte así. Lo veo tan anormal...

 _—No hay novedades,_ _sigue siendo la misma anormal_ — murmuró Levi en respuesta.

Hanji decidió ignorarlo.

—Mike tampoco se acostumbra y temía que fuera permanente — dijo Hanji, acomodando el parche — Pero es solo temporal, para que no se infecte la herida del párpado.

El rubio asintió, abrazando a Hanji. Levi se tensó de inmediato y trató de escapar, pero la fémina no lo permitió, halando de su brazo.

— _Mierda_ — refutó el de cabellos oscuros, sintiendo la presión de Erwin alrededor de su espalda, incómodo con esos arrebatos afectivos de Erwin. —Todo está bien...

—Gracias, Levi — dijo Erwin, aprisionando más el agarre —No sé qué hubiera sido...

El muchacho se incomodó más. Era un pensamiento con el tampoco estuviera de acuerdo. La sensación era de las más oscuras que había experimentado. _Un odio ciego, ganas de destruir todo._

 _No, no, no._

No podrá contenerse si algo le sucede.

—Uhm... — Levi cedió una milésima de segundo, presionando su cabeza contra el pecho de Hanji. Luego, apartó su cabeza con la misma celeridad — No puedo respirar.

Erwin soltó el agarre, permitiendo que el más incómodo con la situación, haga su tan deseado escape.

—¿Estarán bien? — preguntó el rubio, entregando las fotocopias a Hanji, quien asintió.

—Tendremos lista la comida — respondió la joven, apresurándose en agregar ante la mirada inquisitiva de Levi — La que compraremos por esta particular situación.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Silenciosa como siempre, la rubia hizo un pequeño sonido al cerrar su casillero, a la par que se colocaba los zapatos, pensando en ir un rato a la biblioteca para leer algo... _Y demorar la llegada a su domicilio._

No pudo evitar la tensión de su cuerpo al escuchar un nombre.

—¿Estás segura? — preguntó la otra fémina, mordiendo su labio en señal de preocupación. —Para mí que Zacharias-senpai es solo un buen amigo...

—Entonces debió quedarse fuera. — Contradijo de inmediato la otra, en un tono de evidente incomodidad — Pero dijo Hitomi que Mike-senpai fue quien estuvo dentro de la habitación con Hanji-senpai, teniendo incluso esa mirada de análisis que encanta.

Ambas no pudieron evitar un suspiro, porque, a pesar de declararse como _Fujoshi,_ era inevitable no admirar a un buen espécimen. Y el rubio, tan alto como intimidante, ignoraba que era protagonista de algunas fantasías personales.

Nanaba no se dio cuenta que estaba conteniendo el aire hasta que sintió que le empezaba a doler el pecho. O quizá era que aquella noticia no le había sentado bien a su juego de miradas que había _creído tener_ todo este tiempo con el rubio.

Ella se obligó a respirar nuevamente.

Quizá sólo era ella quien estaba metida en un solo juego. Malinterpretado todo.

Lo que más le dolía a Nanaba es que ni siquiera podía odiar a Hanji. Era tan amable, con esa hiperactividad contagiosa, pero jamás le ha faltado el respeto, es más, le ha sonreído en muchas ocasiones, como queriendo incentivar un acercamiento. La rubia no lo comprende. El castaño es tan extraño para su gusto, y curiosamente no lo imagina de otra manera.

No podía seguir ilusionada y en solitario. No se sentía capaz de soportar _también ese dolor._

Tomó su bolso y se dispuso a irse. Sin hablar con alguien, sin un compañero con quien despedirse, ni nadie con quien coordinar salidas después de clases.

Era lo que ella había decidido. No había por qué lamentarse.

Nanaba no pensó en que la vida le encantaba jugar con las ironías. En silencio siempre había anhelado una ocasión para encontrarlo... Ver si podría romper aquel hielo, sin la mirada de otros sobre ellos.

Pero ahora...

La rubia nunca sería consciente de cuánto daño le hizo a Mike al momento de pasar junto a él, ignorando completamente su presencia.

La primera emoción que inundó al rubio fue impotencia. _¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? ¿Por qué se comportaba así?_

 _—_ Nanaba — se atrevió a llamarla entonces voz alta. Tan efectivo como si la hubiera sostenido del brazo.

La fémina se paralizó en su sitio, notando rápidamente que estuvieran solos, sin mirada de curiosos. Ella no estaba para agregar más problemas a su existencia, y definitivamente meterse en la relación entre Mike y Hanji sí sería grandes problemas.

—¿Nos conocemos? — ella hizo la pregunta más lógica en aquella situación, aunque ambos supieran perfectamente que esa era la frase más absurda que entre ellos pudieran decirse.

— Lo sabes — replicó Mike, sondeando cada reacción de ella. Aún mantenía la espalda cediendo al peso de su mochila, como si la misma fuera muy pesada para su frágil cuerpo.

Nanaba retrocedió dos pasos, de manera involuntaria, deseando ampliar el espacio entre ellos. Él la había tuteado, a pesar de nunca haber cruzado siquiera un saludo.

 _Demasiado acercamiento._

En otras circunstancias hubiera estado encendiendo la llama de felicidad por este pequeño hecho. Ahora lo sentía muy abrupto y la llenaba de sensaciones que en este momento no se atrevía a darle un nombre.

— No lo sé — refutó ella, aprisionando la tira de su bolso al notar que su alejamiento fue contraproducente. El rubio avanzó el triple de pasos, acorralándola — No sé nada.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? — preguntó Mike, deseando envolverla en sus brazos y quitarles esa carga que parece tener. Pero la sentía tan asustada que temía lastimarla en vez de ayudarla.

La mirada azul, brillante ante la sombra que producía el cuerpo de él sobre ella, parecía querer liberar sus angustias por medio de lágrimas. Sin embargo, fue una mueca de resignación lo que se denotó.

 _—Nada... Igual que ayer, hoy y mañana_ —fue la débil respuesta de Nanaba.

Aquellas palabras fueron un golpe metafórico en la boca del estómago del rubio.

—No te des por vencida —de inmediato replicó Mike, conteniendo más aún las ganas de abrazarla _—Siempre que luches..._

 _—...la derrota es incierta —_ respondió automáticamente Nanaba. Al darse cuenta de que completó una frase de Mike, sintió la tibieza inundando su rostro, producto de una repentina timidez. Él deseó sonreír, pero notó que el cuerpo de ella se tensó más aún, sin poder evitar la sensación de pérdida al ver cómo ella abría los brazos, en clara señal de apartarlo de su camino. — _El caso es que no tengo nada por qué luchar._

Para el rubio fue peor el que ella se apartara y siguiera su camino, como si aquel extraño intercambio de palabras nunca se hubiera dado.

 _Ella no era la que estaba buscando... Sin embargo olía tan igual._

Mike sintió que una parte de su vida acababa de desvanecerse sin poder hacer algo para evitarlo.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Levi miró el reloj, notando que aún faltaba una hora para que Erwin llegara. No sabía qué tan mal había hecho al ceder ante Hanji y no llevarla a un médico.

Ella temblaba y sudaba en partes iguales.

Chasqueando la lengua, Levi acomodó la compresa fría en la frente de ella. Había transcurrido apenas quince minutos de su último medicamento. ¿Qué tiempo demoraba en surtir efectos? ¿Podría volverse loca _\- más aún-_ si la fiebre pasaba los cuarenta grados? ¿Por qué tiene que poner su mundo de cabezas?

Le quitó la compresa y la remojó en el agua con hielo, mientras agarraba la otra compresa que reposaba, ignorando el frío en su piel a causa del agua helada. Al tocar la frente de Hanji, el contraste del frío de su mano, con la frente ardiente, provocó una sonrisa en la muchacha, quien abrió los ojos, teniendo la mirada brillante, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

—¿Te duele? — preguntó verdaderamente preocupado Levi, dispuesto a llevarla a la clínica en ese mismo instante.

 _—Tu mano es muy reconfortante_ —murmuró Hanji, sin perder la sonrisa. Levi suspiró, convencido que ella estaba delirando. _—No me dejes, por favor._

Levi arqueó una ceja, tentado a recordarle que no tiene a dónde ir. Y no quería recordar que había sido vendido, como un muñeco de trapo. Iba a pellizcar la mejilla sonrojada, su mano apenas tocando su ardiente cara, cuando sintió las lágrimas de Hanji.

—¿Qué mierda...?

—Pudimos haber vencido, pero sin ti... He perdido la razón de existir. — Ella no evitó que las lágrimas siguieran saliendo, deslizando su caliente mano sobre la de él — _Odié a los Titanes, y traté de razonar ese odio. Ahora odio a los humanos y no hay razón que me haga desistir._

Levi vio por unos instantes una extraña visión a la inversa, _siendo Hanji la que estaba a la altura de la cama, las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, incluso de aquel que estaba parchado. Y quien estaba en la cama era él, con unas vendas alrededor del abdomen, con claras manchas de sangre contenida._

Extrañamente Levi sabía que el producto de esas heridas eran por objetos corto punzantes, clavados una y otra vez contra su cuerpo.

Peleas absurdas entre personas, habiendo derrotado a enemigos más poderosos.

 _—El enemigo más grande de la humanidad es el hombre —_ murmuró Levi, a la par que él mismo en su extraña visión.

Hanji aguantó un profundo quejido. A diferencia de esas extrañas imágenes de su cabeza, que no sabía si podía llamar recuerdos, el Levi de ahora abrazó a la fémina, haciendo que ella escuche el latir de su corazón y solloce de alivio, murmurando cuánto le gustaba escuchar ese sonido.

Se miraron unos instantes. Levi aún preocupado porque ese temblor no abandonaba su cuerpo, y sentía que la fiebre no cedía. Hanji deslizó una mano por la mejilla del muchacho, queriendo impregnar un poco de felicidad en ese rostro triste y cansado.

Fue prácticamente de manera instintiva que Levi bajó el rostro y Hanji entre abrió los labios, sus bocas encontrándose con ansiedad. Él la sintió removerse, prácticamente acoplándose a su intenso beso.

Nunca había besado, mucho menos de esa manera, no que lo recuerde, pero parecía tan familiar deslizar su lengua en la boca de ella, para encontrarse con la de ella. Extrañamente no le sorprendió ese encuentro.

Hanji pareció beber de los suspiros que salían de sus besos, no sabiendo en qué preciso momento había deslizado sus manos alrededor de la nuca del moreno, sintiendo las manos de Levi sostenerla del rostro, llevando el ritmo de sus bocas.

 _Ella está herida._

 _Y él se estaba aprovechando._

Apenas llegó ese pensamiento, Levi sintió que se le contrajo el estómago. Al parecer Hanji estaba demasiado cansada como para darse cuenta de la forma abrupta que terminó el beso, solo se arrimó hacia él y suspiró, entre cansada - Levi esperaba- y satisfecha.

Dejó de temblar y dormitó en el pecho del muchacho, disfrutando de cómo él desenredaba sus cabellos, ignorante del revuelto de emociones que le ha causado.

Pudo haber transcurrido una vida entera, Levi perdió la noción del tiempo mientras acomodaba mejor a Hanji. Sentía los labios hinchados e insatisfechos, por lo que se conformó con besar la frente de la joven, tranquilizando sus propios nervios al sentir que la temperatura bajaba.

Cuando Erwin ingresó al domicilio, aproximadamente una hora y media después, lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a la habitación donde duermen Hanji y Levi, notando que ella recién parecía despertar.

Le preguntó cómo se encontraba, y ella admitió haber tenido un poco de fiebre, pero al parecer nada incontrolable. Se sentía un poco acalorada pero mucho mejor después de dormitar, además de estar fresca.

Ella evitó decir que no recuerda haberse cambiado de ropa, y para haber pasado por un proceso de fiebre, las sábanas estaban prácticamente limpias, la habitación debidamente aseada y un ventilador moviendo el aire en el cuarto, manteniendo fresco el ambiente.

Curiosamente se sentía muy bien, y un agradable estremecimiento la invadía si mordía su labio inferior, como si un hermoso secreto la envolviera.

Erwin se acercó, despeinando un poco la coronilla de su cabeza, como si fuera un tierno cachorro.

—Estoy muy feliz de que esto no haya pasado a mayores problemas — replicó Erwin con una tensa sonrisa.

Hanji hizo un puchero.

—Tienes la misma expresión de Mike — replicó ella — No es algo definitivo.

Erwin asintió.

— Aún así es demasiado impactante, lamento mucho hacerte sentir mal — respondió el rubio — Pero tienes razón, es algo temporal. Debo asimilar eso.

Erwin notó que había sopa envuelta en una bandeja, cuidadosamente tapada y aún manteniendo el calor.

—Ah... Pero sí almorcé — replicó Hanji, sobando su estómago — Tengo la impresión de que Levi me quiere engordar para darme como cena navideña de los _Pythonidae._

Erwin no pudo esconder la risa. Estaba seguro que Levi primero hacía picadillos a las serpientes si le hacían siquiera un rasguño a Hanji. Se volvió hacia ella, en un tono confidencial.

—Si sigues tomando mucho café, preocuparás innecesariamente a Levi.

Hanji ignoró el acelerado latir de su pecho.

Así mismo como se mantuvo ignorante que Levi estaba en la cocina, con la cabeza recargada en la mesa, sintiendo tantas emociones, de las cuales solo lograba distinguir una.

 _Dolor._

* * *

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Bloddy cherry:** Hoy le tocó el turno a ellos de corazones rotos. Quien sabe si con esas emociones la venganza sea más fuerte jajajajajaja. Gracias por leer.

 **Hurricane99:** Mike es tan dulce y bueno como el pan recién horneado. Bueno, lo castigaremos entonces por dañar el momento, por ahora sufre porque no se esperaba que así se diera su anhelado acercamiento con Nanaba.

 **gleysichavarria:** Gracias por la espera, la universidad me ha estado absorbiendo, ya deseo salir, falta poco y ahí estaré más suelta de tiempo. Y sí, falta Kenny que también meterá su dosis de manipulación muajajajajaja.

 **Fan:** Muchas gracias por tu mensaje, a mí también me encantan, mi OTP hermosa y bella. Extraño a Erwin, ains.

 **Lisis:** Gracias por tu mensaje. No, aun no tengo. Bueno sí pero olvidé clave jajajajajaja.

 **Guest:** Listo jajajajajaja.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	12. RBA

**Sumario:** _¡Que Levi es el uke! ¡Es solo compañerismo!_ Y se supone que siendo el vocalista de una banda deberían importarle solo sus canciones. ¡Malditas Cerdas!

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: RBA**

* * *

Erwin terminó de recoger los platos y ofreció limpiar la cocina. Levi aceptó sin chistar, lo que hizo pensar al rubio que el muchacho estaba verdaderamente preocupado por Hanji, incluso más preocupado que su trastorno de limpieza no admitido oficialmente.

El rubio lo dejó pasar.

Levi se dirigió al cuarto de baño y se mantuvo por varios minutos en silencio. _Estaba huyendo_ de la hora de regresar a su cuarto, y era consciente de ello.

Pero también sabía que, si no regresaba a la habitación, Hanji dormirá con la luz encendida, o no dormirá. Y ella debe descansar.

Dejó a un lado sus propios temores, se dio una rápida ducha y se dirigió envuelto en su salida de baño hacia la habitación que comparte con la excéntrica muchacha.

La encontró revisando las fotocopias de los deberes y las clases, por lo cual se arrimó al borde de la puerta abierta, observando cada minucioso detalle.

Hanji se encontraba ordenando los proyectos primero por complejidad, dejando los más sencillos al final, pero pareció arrepentirse porque se dio cuenta que todos tenían fecha de entrega en menos de quince días.

— _Parece que se han aprovechado que no estoy para atacarnos así con deberes_ — murmuró más para sí misma. Sin embargo no se la notaba abrumada, sino ansiosa por algunos proyecto, por ejemplo, el de la clasificación de las rocas, porque eso implica que tienen que ir a buscarlas en las montañas.

Ninguno de sus compañeros aceptó ese proyecto, prefiriendo incluso el de anatomía de las aves. Levi sacudió la cabeza ante sus pensamientos. Sus compañeros de curso son muy extraños.

— Ese viaje lo dejaremos para después de diez días, si acaso te encuentras mejor — replicó Levi, haciendo que Hanji levantara la mirada de las hojas entre sus manos.

Inconscientemente la fémina se mordió los labios, creyendo ver al joven con una chaqueta oscura, a la luz de las velas, _apurándola_ a marcharse en la _carreta_ donde lo esperaban.

 _El tema que ella preparaba también se relacionaba a piedras_.

Hanji sonrió nerviosamente. Levi creyó que era porque la pilló _no descansando_. Hanji porque casi sentía entre sus dedos una extraña roca y hasta el microscopio con la cual la analizaba.

Ella trató de quitarse esas extrañas ideas, que atribuía a algún golpe en la cabeza que pudo haberse dado, mientras dejaba los apuntes en la mesa de noche. Miró de manera inconsciente el reloj, notando que ya pasaba de media noche.

 _Levi volvió._

Hanji creyó que sus ideas eran absurdas, pero no podía dejar a un lado el temor que él se escape de sus dedos, como agua líquida. La idea la inquietaba y hacía temer, sin poder razonar aquellos pensamientos.

Ella murmuró una disculpa, por las molestias que le estaba causando. Levi soltó un gruñido que pareció decir algo como que no se preocupe. Le dio tiempo para que ella abriera espacio entre las almohadas, pues la temperatura estaba cálida. Cuando la notó preparada, apagó la luz y se ubicó en su lado de la cama. Sintió un estremecimiento al contacto de las heladas manos de Hanji sobre su piel, mientras ella volvía a murmurar disculpas.

El muchacho la acomodó en su pecho, aprovechando aquella posición para desenredar los mechones castaños, atados en un improvisado moño. La sintió dormir casi de inmediato, con la respiración relajada, mientras, para él, el sueño se negó a llegar con facilidad.

Levi pensó en su singular situación. Aún sintiendo el sabor de los labios de la fémina que dormitaba en su pecho. Con la culpa carcomiendo sus entrañas. Hanji merecía a alguien que sepa respetarla... quizá como aquel chico que ingresó al club de Biología, _Moburitto Bānā._ Apenas un año mayor a Hanji, cursa en el mismo nivel que Nifa, Āberu y Keiji. Transferido desde la zona sur, está a cargo de su primo, para estudiar y sacar adelante a sus padres, que viven con las condiciones justas para no pasar hambre.

Es lo que le indicó Mike, como quien no quiere la cosa, cuando estuvieron descartando opciones del ataque que Hanji sufrió. Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo que Moblit no había sido el causante. A pesar de haber ingresado hace poco al Club de Biología, ya gozaba de la confianza incluso de sus compañeros, que miedosos y recelosos, daban su vida por su compañero nuevo.

Definitivamente Moblit viene siendo educado de buenas personas.

 _Personas decentes, que trabajan para comer y vivir de manera humilde y luchadora._

Nunca han tenido que robar para sobrevivir. Y aunque Levi no había matado a nadie, incluso desde que estuvo a cargo de Kenny, sentía extrañamente en sus manos el peso de muchas vidas tomadas.

Levi se durmió con la idea firme de Hanji debe tener a un mejor hombre a su lado, no uno que quiere ponerla contra su espalda y besarla hasta que pierdan el aliento y el control.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Cuando Levi despertó, observó en el reloj de la pared que apenas pasaban las cuatro de la mañana. No pudo volver a dormir, solo atinó a mantenerse quieto, sintiendo el aliento de Hanji chocar contra su ropa de dormir. La rutina diaria se vio un poco cambiada al levantarse más temprano de lo usual para ir a comprar el desayuno.

Era una pequeña ventaja vivir cerca de un miki market cuyo dueño quiere atender las 24 horas los 7 días de la semana. Levi se abasteció de panes al vapor y esperó un aproximado de cuarenta minutos para cuando saliera la primera ronda de almuerzos, listo para ejecutivos que no tienen tiempo de prepararse algo para comer.

—¿Y Hanji? — indagó por cortesía el hombre, mientras facturaba el valor de los alimentos — ¿Se siente mal?

—Un poco — replicó Levi, sin ánimos de dar mayor detalles — Sobrevivirá.

El muchacho recibió el cambio, llevando los almuerzos cuidadosamente preparados. Al llegar, Hanji estaba sentada en la mesa, terminando de acomodar los palillos. Levi le dio una mirada mortal y ella se justificó que solo fue preparar un poco de arroz blanco. Nada del otro mundo.

—Erwin ha preparado sopa de miso — comentó Hanji — Utilizó el Dashi que yo había preparado para el uso de la comida de esta semana, así que técnicamente desde ahí he aportado al desayuno sin incumplir tus reglas.

—Y tenemos té verde para tomar — replicó Erwin, ingresando al comedor con la bandeja de las tazas y el indicado té. — Cero café por estos días.

Hanji asintió resignada, no siempre puede ganar en todas.

—Es mucho molestarte con que estés pendiente de todos los deberes y prestarme tus apuntes para ponerme al día. — replicó Hanji, mientras servía té para Levi — Así que déjame hacer esto por ti.

Levi no quitaba su expresión de cansancio, aunque se permitió una pequeña sonrisa.

—Ayudas más descansando para que te recuperes pronto — indicó en respuesta. Probó del té, deleitándose con su sabor y relajando sus músculos.

—Pero recuerda que somos como una familia — objetó Erwin — Todos saldremos juntos de cualquier inconveniente que se nos llegue a presentar.

Levi asintió ante aquellas palabras.

Muy en el fondo, deseaba pasar así el resto de su existencia.

Con Erwin y Hanji, cada día, desayunando juntos en lo que el rubio se empeña llamar familia.

No sonaba mal.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Fue un poco raro para Levi llegar al instituto y no estuviesen los chillidos de las fujoshis ante cada mala interpretación de sus palabras. Parecía que estuvieran de luto y esto lo enfadó porque Hanji no estaba muerta, solo indispuesta de salud.

Pensó que Mike iba a hacer algún comentario al respecto, pero no dijo palabra alguna, solo le hizo un gesto silencioso de saludo que el rubio respondió con una especie de gruñido. A Levi le dio la impresión que era como un cachorro mal herido, buscando cariño. Mike pareció reaccionar de su taciturna y apagada expresión y le preguntó por Hanji.

— No descansa, se pone a leer los deberes y adelantar proyectos. — Levi prefirió callar el acontecimiento de la fiebre, porque a él mismo se le subía la temperatura recordándola temblorosa entre sus brazos — Así que está mejorando.

Mike observó la hora en su celular y decidió que quedaba el suficiente tiempo para darle a notar a Levi sus averiguaciones. Camufló los apuntes en el libro de física y le enseñó al otro los garabatos del grupo reducido de estudiantes que estuvieron fuera de la enfermería.

Moblit era el primero de la lista y el primero en ser tachado. La lista iba extendiéndose en menos de dos docenas de estudiantes y Levi estuvo de acuerdo con las eliminaciones que había hecho Mike. Inconscientemente se preguntó si acaso su amigo no durmió por estar pensando en este tema.

—¿RBA? — preguntó Levi ante aquellos que tenía envuelto en un círculo, casi al final de la lista.

—RBA es igual a 1B, Dos AL, Dos RU, Dos Mas — respondió Mike. El otro procesó las palabras en el orden correcto. Tres sujetos pertenecientes al Primer Año, de la sección B, dos de ellos siendo altos, dos de ellos siendo rubios, dos de ellos siendo del género masculino.

Levi entendió que su amigo los tenía plenamente identificados. De inmediato recordó la frase del mocoso replicando que el culpable de sus males era _Reiner._ No le había prestado tanta atención a lo que parecían excusas por cada cosa mala que sucedía.

— _A_ filtró la información de _E_ realizando la mal llamada broma, se replicó como todo se hace —indicó Mike, con un gesto de disgusto —La noticia fue dada de inmediato, sin verificar la veracidad total y mutando las palabras, pero manteniendo la esencia.

—Con el propósito de que _EMA_ pareciera responsable — observó Levi, notando que las indicadas iniciales estaban en el final de la lista. Se notaban las letras con diferente tono, como si Mike hubiera agregado estas iniciales después.

—Por ello los tengo pendiente, para indagar en el inconveniente que han tenido — agregó el rubio. Bajó el tono de voz ante su plan — _Estaba pensando aprovechar la popularidad que gozas con Hanji, para infiltrarme entre las fangirls y fujoshis. Como Eren ha estado teniendo accidentes sobre ustedes, nadie más que ellas para tener en conocimiento al que seguramente consideran su mayor enemigo._

Levi rodó los ojos, realmente odiándolas por ser cabezas huecas.

— _Me consta que lo que dicen tienen errores de interpretación_...

— _Por eso es que tomaré todo lo contrario a lo que digan, e iré armando la propia historia_.

Levi entendió el punto de Mike y asintió al mismo. De inmediato pareció recordar algo.

— _Si te involucras con ellas, puede que Nanaba se entere y ocasione problemas en tu_ _acercamiento._

Mike trató de darle la debida indiferencia.

—No hay ningún problema. — su voz se mantuvo y no tembló ni un solo instante — Ella no ha sido quien pensé que era.

Al protegido de Erwin no le engañó ese tono normal. Algo sucedió, pero Levi admitía sus propios problemas para entender a los demás. Pensó en el tiempo de descanso para llamar a Hanji y pedir una guía sobre esto.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

A Hanji el corazón le dio un vuelco al ver en el identificador de llamadas el número de la oficina de Erwin.

Si bien es cierto que el rubio llama cuando está en horas extras, la fémina sabía que no era él.

— _Moshi moshi_ — indicó ella con la formalidad del caso, por si acaso sus presentimientos no fueran verdaderos.

— Tres timbradas, ¿Qué estabas haciendo fuera de la cama? — Levi no pudo ver la sonrisa de Hanji, pero de cierta manera la sintió a través del teléfono, por lo cual relajó su expresión. Si ella se estaba moviendo era que estaba sin fiebre y dolor de cabeza.

— Fui a llenar la jarra para el agua — respondió Hanji con la verdad — He tomado agua y no he tenido dolores de cabeza.

Levi sintió que el peso en su alma se aligeró considerablemente.

—Tengo una consulta que hacerte — Hanji se sentó en el sofá, cercano a la habitación, para evitar cualquier distracción a través de la ventana. Ella dedujo acertadamente que no era algo relativo a los estudios.

La muchacha escuchó todo lo que dijo Levi, quien estratégicamente supo manejar que tocó el tema de Nanaba con Mike sin mencionar los planes con las fujoshis y fangirls.

—Es verdaderamente extraño — admitió ella, apenas Levi terminó de contarle la aparente indiferencia de Mike. — Trae a Nanaba, Levi. Necesitamos su versión de los hechos.

—Está bien, la llevaré hoy mismo. — respondió Levi. Observó el reloj y notó que faltaban menos de cinco minutos para que termine el receso, así se lo hizo notar a Hanji quien entendió que la llamada termine un poco abrupta.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Prácticamente a la salida de clases, todo el alboroto estudiantil fue ideal para que Mike se deslizara, con una sonrisa un tanto arrogante, entre las fujoshis y fangirls que estaban planeando meterse en los archivos de los registros estudiantiles y averiguar todo sobre _el amado Hanji de Levi_. Descripción realizada por ellas. Cabe indicar.

Milagrosamente ellas habían dejado a un lado sus diferencias sobre la preferencia sexual de Levi, y en lo único que estaban de acuerdo fue que lo que le hicieron a Hanji se catalogaba como malvado y pudo tener terribles consecuencias.

Mike gruñó mentalmente, pensando que Levi va a deberle una bien grande por estar aguantando tantas miradas sobre sí y comentario directos e insinuantes.

—Mike-san... ¿Y tiene algo que hacer a la salida? — preguntó una pelirroja, en tono coqueto, mientras las otras chillaban entre frustración y envidia.

— ¡Qué osada eres, Noriko! — observó una de cabello castaño, la de más baja estatura. Aunque si hablamos de osadía, justamente esta pequeña, de haber podido, le hubiera robado un beso a su _crush_ de hace un año. Pero era consciente que, si trataba de besar a Mike, apenas y brincando le llegaría al pecho.

 _¡Qué injusta es la vida para que le guste un hombre tan alto! Así nadie podrá robarle un beso a ese extraordinario hombre._

Este último pensamiento pareció darle consuelo a su enamoramiento no correspondido.

Mientras, los ojos de Mike se cubrieron por una capa de dolor, que supo camuflar ante las chicas. Incluso, con los ojos vendados, con miles de mujeres, podría identificarla con facilidad.

 _Frutas_.

Ese era su aroma.

Su cuerpo insistiendo en que era el más delicioso aroma que había tenido la bendición de impregnarse. Su mente tratando de razonar ante la negativa de Nanaba.

Él jamás la obligaría a nada. Sólo tendría que seguir buscando a aquella que encaja en su extraña existencia.

 _No es ella_. Se repetía constantemente en su mente, sin poder escuchar todas las ofertas atrevidas de las muchachas, que iban subiendo de intensidad.

A lo lejos, a espaldas de todos ellos, Nanaba sentía que quería agarrar una espada y descuartizar lentamente a cada una de esas atrevidas.

¡¿Cómo que esa rubia quiere llevar a Mike a una boutique para que apruebe si le queda bien el bikini de dos piezas!?

Y él muy... ¡No se negaba!

¿No era gay enamorado de Hanji? ¿Aprovecha que Hanji está herido y con permiso médico para sacar su verdadera personalidad de coqueto?

Nanaba sintió que las lágrimas ardían en sus ojos.

Su mente razonando que no tenía nada que reclamar. Ella no era nadie para Mike. Ni siquiera conocidos.

 _Porque tú lo evitaste._ Su corazón se quejó.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

No iba a usar a Mike para tratar de resolver sus problemas. No podía arrastrarlo a ellos. No, cuándo no hay solución.

Solo le queda seguir purgando su crimen.

Nanaba se fue, silenciosa como siempre. Creyendo que nadie notaría su ausencia. No sabiendo cuánto seguía lastimando al rubio.

Ya fuera del instituto, iba a correr a la primera biblioteca que encontrara, para encerrarse a llorar, cuando chocó abruptamente con quien menos se hubiera esperado encontrar.

La mirada de Levi, cansada y fría, curiosamente no le daba miedo. Pero él notó cómo las lágrimas recorrían las mejillas de la rubia.

—Vamos —fue prácticamente una orden, y por un extraño impulso, Nanaba lo siguió sin preguntar ni chistar.

Silencio tenso pero normal para ella. La rubia estaba familiarizada con ambientes tensos, exceptuando cuando era con Mike pero ese es un momento que no volverá a suceder.

Levi por su parte, no hizo nada por hablar con la rubia, percatándose que estaba siendo vigilado por Kenny. En su mente se preguntó cuántas veces habrá ocurrido y cómo no se percató antes. Le dio una mala sensación pensar que, incluso estando con Hanji, lo estuviera vigilando. Seguramente quiere seguir sacando más dinero a Erwin y, como no conoce dónde viven, no tiene cómo seguir extorsionando a menos que entre al instituto, cosa que los guardias no permitirán.

Y Kenny no es de los que trepan paredes, esa etapa de delincuente común ya pasó. Él es de los que piensan que el mundo debe abrirse e inclinarse ante él.

Levi notó que Kenny sólo avanzó hasta la estación del metro. Este tren es de los más pequeños y demora en pasar. Fácilmente podría deducir hacia dónde van porque solo hace seis paradas más hasta que llegan a su destino.

 _A menos que piense que en una de las paradas nos detenemos para tomar otro tren. De ahí las ramificaciones son infinitas_.

Levi se sintió aliviado por esto. Kenny no dará fácilmente con la dirección del departamento donde vive con Hanji y Erwin.

Ya en la cuarta estación Levi se dio cuenta que Nanaba había controlado sus lágrimas y parecía la misma de siempre. Silenciosa e imperceptible. Definitivamente Mike es muy observador para estar al tanto de una persona que busca justamente no llamar la atención y lo consigue casi siempre.

Fue una fortuna que Nanaba hubiera chocado, ya tenía como diez minutos buscándola y no podía dar con ella.

Aunque tampoco es que le agrade la idea de Nanaba yendo por su propia voluntad sin siquiera refutar o al menos preguntar hacia dónde se dirigían.

Algo extraño sucedía con ella.

Al llegar al departamento, Levi abrió la puerta, con el fin de darle paso a la rubia, cuando sintió que el corazón le dio un vuelco ante el aroma a galletas recién horneadas.

 _Hanji necia._

Nanaba dejó sus zapatos en la entrada y saludó nerviosamente. Estaba con un extraño palpitar. Pero curiosamente no sentía miedo. Era como regresar al hogar.

Las lágrimas amenazaron nuevamente con salir de sus ojos, sintiendo la opresión más profunda ante el recuerdo de su madre recibiéndola con panes y galletas recién horneadas. En el especial las de coco, su madre tenía un don especial para que no sean muy dulces ni muy simples.

— _Permiso_ — susurró Nanaba, con la voz temblorosa.

—Oh, ya has llegado.— Hanji le dio una sonrisa que calentó el alma de Levi más que el calor de las galletas que inundaba el apartamento. — Pensé que ibas a demorar un poco más, lo siento mucho.

Nanaba se sintió un poco aturdida ante la imagen bastante femenina de Hanji, en especial con aquel pequeño delantal que, parecía, parecía, parecía... (¿Era posible? ) , delatar un pequeño busto.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? — indagó Levi, dejando en la mesa de recepción su bolso estudiantil.

—Galletas — respondió obviamente Hanji, sin poder contener una risa ante su palabra.

Levi rodó los ojos.

— _Hanji-san_ — murmuró Nanaba, aún un poco impresionada por sus pensamientos. Si Hanji es un mujer, Mike es heterosexual. No supo por qué esa idea la emocionó. Igual él estuvo de coqueto con un montón de descerebradas.

Hanji se deleitaba viendo las matices en la expresiones de Nanaba. Alivio, ansiedad, dolor. Lo único que la castaña deseaba es que Nanaba no se haya enamorado de Hanji, creyéndola hombre y ese haya sido el motivo por el cual se alejó de Mike.

Hanji hizo una mueca mental. No le gustaría que Mike fuera una segunda opción. Su amigo merece ser el primero, siempre.

—Nanaba... _san_ — Hanji tanteó cómo sonó la formalidad entre las dos. Miró a Levi, quien tenía una expresión ceñuda. Hanji sonrió en respuesta. Levi tenía razón. —No creo que la formalidad y la distancia cabe entre nosotras.

Nanaba notó cómo Hanji le confirmaba que era una chica. Aunque en honor a la verdad no es que Hanji dijera que era hombre. Los demás asumían eso. Las fujoshis se volverán locas, las fangirls tienen razón, Levi no es homosexual pero duda que les agrade la idea de Hanji mujer, siendo demasiado obvio que quieren ser _"la chica de Levi"._

¡Oh, cielos! ¡Demasiada información!

Hanji pareció esperar el momento preciso para agregar más a sus palabras.

—Entonces me dirás solo Hanji, así como yo te diré Nanaba. ¿De acuerdo?

Nanaba asintió casi por inercia mientras se dejaba guiar por Hanji, quien la llevaba a la mesa de centro.

—¿Estás segura que es la indicada para Mike? — indagó directamente Levi. Nanaba parecía no darse por enterada que hablaban de ella —Vino por su propia cuenta y estaba llorando. Ni preguntó siquiera a dónde veníamos. La veo rara.

Hanji sonrió.

—Te pedí que la trajeras, seguramente tu tono de voz o actitud no admitió réplicas. Ella es inteligente, sabe que no debe desobedecer.

—A diferencia de ti. ¿Qué haces metida en la cocina? — recriminó Levi — Si estás tan bien, mañana te llevaré a clases.

Si Levi esperaba escuchar alguna negativa, no la consiguió, solo logró hacer brillar más esos ojos castaños que le provocaron extrañas sensaciones en la boca del estómago.

—Eso lo dejaremos para después — Hanji se sentó frente a Nanaba y le sirvió té. Levi fue a su habitación para buscar ropa de casa y darse una ducha. Les daría su espacio para que hablen de cosas de mujeres. Aunque está seguro que Hanji no tiene mucha experiencia en ello, solo en socializar.

—Hanji-sa.. — Nanaba se detuvo abruptamente, recordando algo de aceptar dejar los formalismos —Hanji... ¿T... Tú... Entonces... — La castaña vio el preciso instante en que los ojos de la rubia se llenaron de tristeza. —... Mike sí te quiere mucho...

—Como Levi y yo lo queremos mucho también — se apresuró a interrumpirla antes que empiece con una novela sin fin —Somos amigos desde hace tres años y de cierta manera nos sentimos desadaptados.

—Pero si son los más populares del instituto... — refutó Nanaba —¿Cómo van a ser desadaptados?

—Ummmm... No puedo contar lo de Mike y Levi, eso es personal. — Hanji se tocó la barbilla para analizar mejor sus palabras — Sabes que estoy a cargo de Erwin, no sé qué tanto conozcas pero mis padres fueron asesinados.

Nanaba empezó a sospechar hacia otro rumor que en silencio flotaba en el instituto. Y la sonrisa de Hanji le confirmó lo que también sospechaba.

—Sí, vivo con Levi y Erwin. Quizá por eso no sepa _ser_ una chica ni comportarme delicada, ni ser muy femenina. — Hanji se sirvió té y le dio un suave sorbo —Pero, a pesar de las tristes circunstancias que ya no puedo cambiar, acepto que he sido muy afortunada por tener a Levi, Mike y Erwin.

—No fuiste la culpable de la muerte de tus padres — Nanaba se atrevió a decir — No tienes un crimen que pagar.

—Tampoco eres culpable de la muerte de tu madre, Nanaba — respondió Hanji. No era un secreto que ella era huérfana de madre y por ello, al parecer, su padre era un hombre muy estricto y posesivo con su unigénita.

Los ojos de la rubia delataban no estar de acuerdo con eso.

Hanji frunció el entrecejo, con verdadera intriga. Por lo que, sin reparo alguno, se atrevió a preguntar directamente por qué piensa que es culpable de la muerte de su madre.

Nanaba lo pensó por unos instante. Hanji ha delatado muchos detalles personales, como lo de su género y el por qué vive con Erwin, incluyendo a Levi. Mike solo asoma como un buen amigo.

—Yo... — Aún así era doloroso hablar de ello.

Hanji puso una mano sobre la de Nanaba, para calmar un poco sus temores.

—Sé que hay miedos que no se pueden razonar, solo enfrentarlos. — Hanji le dio una sonrisa casi maternal —Te cuento otro profundo secreto, que ni Mike siquiera conoce... Sufro de _Nictofobia_ y en mi niñez estuve cuatro meses en tratamiento intensivo con un psiquiatra, que no me logró sacar ni una sola palabra. — Hanji suspiró profundamente — Aún me siento muy mal por el dinero que Erwin invirtió en cada sesión... Pero, bastó con encontrar a Levi y sentí que, en ese vacío que quedó en mi alma, la presencia de Levi ayudó a menguar ese dolor.

Nanaba miró la sinceridad en cada expresión de Hanji. ¿Insinúa que tiene que decirle a Mike lo que sucedió? No, no, no... Él no puede enterarse. ¡Es demasiado horrible!

—No, Mike no debe enterarse — Nanaba sintió que su voz temblaba — Él se decepcionará y jamás podré volver a verlo...

—No es como si ahora estén hablando — replicó Hanji. Nanaba no se dio cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que sintió la mano de la otra secando su rostro con una servilleta. — Pero la simple idea de no verlo, te ha provocado esto... ¿Qué está pasando?

Nanaba aceptó decirle la verdad a Hanji, a cambio de su total silencio. La otra aceptó, por el hecho de aligerar esa carga que Nanaba parecía no querer soltar.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Levi demoró en la habitación, calculando que han transcurrido un par de horas desde que dejó a Nanaba y Hanji en la sala. Erwin está a menos de una hora de llegar, por lo que decidió que era tiempo de salir a verificar cómo está el ambiente.

Hace un par de horas Nanaba estaba llorando, ahora reía, totalmente de relajada, y las galletas habían cambiado por onigiri. Vio en la mesita la nota de venta con el logo del mini market, así que no fueron muy lejos. Prefirió no llamar la atención de Hanji, en el fondo esos gestos le daban tranquilidad de su recuperación.

—Tenemos onigiri y okonomiyaki — dijo Hanji al ver a Levi mirando hacia las féminas, con una ceja arqueada. — La parte de Erwin está separada en el refrigerador.

Levi no tuvo tiempo de replicar ante las palabras de Hanji, el timbre del departamento sonó. Y sólo existía una persona que conocía ese lugar.

Levi sonrió internamente. Nanaba se pondrá nerviosa y Mike también, ella se lo merece por llevarse a Hanji a comprar, sin avisar al menos. Él... Bueno, él lo verá como un premio, _algún día_.

—Conseguí... — Mike interrumpió sus palabras ante un gesto de Levi que el rubio interpretó como signo que Hanji estaba cerca —... darle ritmo pop no romántico a tu letra.

Levi suspiró con tranquilidad. Había escuchado que Hanji había confesado algunos secretos a Nanaba, uno más a la lista no afectaría.

—Muy bien, mereces un premio por ello — replicó Levi, dándole paso a su rubio amigo.

Mike no entendió el intento de broma de Levi. Hasta que sus sentidos captaron el aroma a frutas, notando así mismo en la entrada los zapatos que delataban a la visitante. Quiso retroceder, pero fue detenido por Levi, lo cual en otras circunstancias hubiera sido gracioso. Mike es muy alto, más que el promedio japonés. Y Levi... en algún lado su estatura había decidido detenerse.

Levi empujó a Mike hacia el departamento, por lo que el rubio ubicó sus zapatos junto a los de Nanaba. Quizá sea lo más cerca que alguna vez la tendrá.

No entendía por qué su corazón seguía anhelando a la muchacha que no quería tener contacto alguno con él. Quizá Nanaba descubrió lo de su edad, que es un año mayor a lo que debería tener para estar cursando el último año de la secundaria y lo cree alguien indigno de acercarse siquiera a saludarla.

Este pensamiento le dolió mucho. Sea cual fueran los motivos, Nanaba no lo quiere cerca.

Aunque se viera adorable toda sonrojada y con la mirada apreciando su persona.

Un momento. ¿Está aquí en la casa de Erwin-sensei? ¿Con Hanji y Levi?

Mike no pudo controlar el sonrojo en su rostro ante la idea de que estuviera, en el fondo, muy en el fondo, buscándolo.

— _O_... Hola — Nanaba logró contener el _Okaeri_ que quiso salir de sus labios al ver a Mike.

Hanji se levantó de su asiento para ir junto a Levi y analizar lo que acontecía.

— _Ta_... También hola.

Levi rodó los ojos. _Tadaima_ , es la obvia respuesta que iba a dar Mike. El de cabello negros no comprende cómo pueden ser tan densos siendo tan obvios. De ahí, ¿Cambiarlo por _también hola?_

Hanji sonrió, mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con una mano de Levi y lo llevaba discretamente hacia la cocina.

—Eres asombroso — le dijo ella, en cuanto se sentaron alrededor de la mesa de cocina. Ahí Hanji aprovechó para servirle té a Levi. Solo porque el simple hecho de haber traído a Nanaba, era para que Hanji estuviera dispuesta a darle su taza de té todos los días y todas las veces que a Levi se le antojara.

—Hn. No fue nada en especial. — replicó Levi, ignorando la sensación de calentura en su cuello y rostro. Si alguien preguntaba, lo atribuiría al delicioso té que está tomando.

En la sala, Mike seguía en la entrada, sin atreverse a dar un paso, como si un simple movimiento lo despertará de ese extraño sueño de verla finalmente, sin huir de él.

 _Eres la que busco. ¿Verdad que sí? Solo permite que nos conozcamos._

Esas palabras querían salir de la boca de Mike, pero temía que ella vuelva a negarlo, que desee marcharse.

El cuerpo del rubio se tensó al ver que ella hacía un gesto de movimiento. ¿Se va a ir? Al menos esta vez no dijo cosas dolorosas.

La vio acercarse, nerviosa, sonrojada. Ella es alta, no tanto como él pero sí pasa del promedio de chicas altas. Aún así, para lo que, _parece que sí Dios, no juegues con mis sentimientos,_ Nanaba quería hacer, aún estaba lejos de su alcance.

Mike deseaba ciegamente no mal interpretar el acercamiento. Era como estar al borde de un gran precipicio y lanzarse, creyendo ciegamente que no iba a morir, sin saber qué le espera abajo.

El cuerpo de Nanaba se arrimó tratando de alcanzar al de Mike, perdiendo el equilibro al estar de puntillas para robarle el beso que anhelaba desde antes de ser consciente de qué es lo que él le provocaba.

Mike la sintió tambalearse, por la falta de experiencia y equilibro, ideó de inmediato la manera en que Nanaba se impulsara y él la recibiera en sus brazos. Fue abrupto, nada coordinado y los labios de Mike sufrieron un golpe que lo hizo soltar un gemido de dolor.

Nanaba le pidió perdón, aún sin separar sus labios, Mike le aseguró que puede venir el fin del mundo pero que no deje de besarlo.

Ella se estremeció en sus brazos, deslizando sus manos por el rubio cabello de Mike, tratando de acoplarse al inexperto beso.

—Perdón — murmuró Nanaba, apenas separando sus bocas, para volverlas a unir en otro torpe beso — Lo siento mucho.

—También lo siento mucho — Mike replicó, sin dejar de besar sus labios, su rostro, su barbilla — No debí presionar, no debí...

—Debiste hacerlo — refutó Nanaba, besando la punta de la nariz. Tuvo que internamente darle toda la razón a Hanji. Su alma fragmentada, se sintió más ligera, un poco más fuerte incluso. — Me moría cada día.

Mike le dio un profundo beso, sus brazos alrededor de la espalda, sin dejar espacio ni para el aire.

—También lo sentí así. Es extraño, pero no lo imagino de otra manera.

Nanaba sollozó un poco, aún con secretos por revelar, pero el más importante tuvo que decirlo.

—Mi padre... No puede enterarse que estamos juntos — Le dolió tener que ocultarlo, como si Mike fuera un sucio secreto.

—Lo sé, lo sé — respondió Mike, calmando sus temores — Por un lado su tosquedad hacia mí, me hacía pensar que algo sentías.

Nanaba deseó fervientemente que su padre no se haya dado cuenta.

—No te creas mucho — jugueteó la rubia —Mi padre trata igual de mal a todos.

Mike sonrió, amando incluso esa fea broma, porque Nanaba estaba bromeando, la veía sonreír. Tenía una hermosa sonrisa por cierto.

La alzó, más aún, quedando ella más alta que él, y disfrutaron de otro beso que fue abruptamente interrumpido ante el sonido de la llaves. Nanaba corrió hacia sus zapatos y, en parte verdad, se apresuraba a alistarse.

—¡Es muy tarde! — exclamó un poco aterrada.

—Lo siento, tengo que realizar horas extras — replicó Erwin, provocando que la rubia enrojeciera de vergüenza.

—Bienvenido a casa — dijo Hanji, haciendo acto de presencia, mientras limpiaba la comisura de su labio — Nanaba estaba preocupada por mí y vino a verme.

Para Erwin fue demasiado transparente el nerviosismo de Nanaba. Entre los profesores corrían fuertes rumores que su colega era demasiado... _estricto_ respecto a la rubia, siendo más duro de lo normal desde que la esposa falleció.

—Oh, tienes problemas en ciencias ¿verdad? — Comentó Erwin, como si hablara del clima. Nanaba se incomodó notablemente, provocando en Mike un instinto protector. — Ven, vamos a explicar las partes que se te complican demasiado.

—Agradezco mucho su atención, Smith-sensei...

—Fuera de clases, puedes decirme Erwin.

Nanaba no pareció ceder.

—... Pero es demasiado tarde y no puedo demorar más — insistió la rubia.

—Cuando estudias, el tiempo puede irse volando. — replicó Erwin — A estas alturas, da lo mismo si llegas una hora tarde o dos, lo importante es que llegues.

Sin aceptar más refutaciones, tomó del brazo a Nanaba, quien miró suplicante a su _aún no declarado_ novio. Como notó que no se inmutaba, Nanaba pensó que iba a castigarlo un par de semanas.

Ya que estaba dada la situación, Nanaba admitió que el problema con ciencias tiene que ver más con geología. Se le dificulta memorizar los textos con los tipos de rocas existentes.

—Umm... En la mañana conversé con Shādisu y mencionó que en la feria de ciencias, casi nadie ha deseado inscribirse en geología — Erwin analizó — Podría solicitarle que te considere este proyecto de investigación de rocas, como puntos adicionales para los exámenes.

Hanji se emocionó, porque era el proyecto en el cual tenía que trabajar junto a Mike y Levi. Estarían los cuatro. Le encantó la idea.

Ante la falta de respuesta de la rubia, Erwin indicó que hablaría con todos los profesores que se sintieran involucrados en el proceso. Nanaba entendió que también eso incluía a su padre.

Deseaba que no le ocasionara más problemas.

—Veamos... — Erwin revisó lo apuntes de Nanaba sobre los estudios que estaba realizando. — Este cuadro es _La_ _Clasificación Geomecánica de Rocas en Minería Subterránea._

La rubia se removió incómoda en su asiento.

—Tuve que faltar... — indicó ella. Mike en su mente agregó que fueron dos clases seguidas, por razones de salud, afirmaba su padre. — Pedí a Tanaka Noriko que me facilitara las clases que entregaron y me dio eso.

Nanaba recordaba que justamente era la que se le ofrecía a Mike, preguntando qué tenía que hacer después de clases. Ahora entendía que la muy maldita le dio apuntes errados.

Erwin pareció llegar a la misma conclusión aunque con palabras más sutiles.

—Seguramente se ha confundido de apuntes — intentó justificar lo injustificable. Mike anotó mentalmente el nombre de la idiota que se atrevió a hacerle esa estúpida broma a su chica. — Shadis da clases a todo el último año, y mantiene el mismo ritmo de clases en cada uno de los cursos. Si les pides apuntes a Hanji, Levi o Mike, seguramente estarán en el mismo nivel.

Nanaba contuvo las ganas de gritar lo desgraciada que se comportó su compañera y bebió del té que le pasó Hanji.

—Sí, lo haré — Nanaba dejó casi vacía la taza — De verdad estoy muy agradecida por su atención y tiempo.

—Una mente brillante es una mente brillante. — Erwin le entregó copias de las clases que Shadis le había entregado para Mike, Levi y Hanji realicen el proyecto de rocas. Había sacado cuatro juegos de copias para tener un respaldo, pero después puede pedirle a Levi que obtenga un juego más de sus copias. — Además el destino en ocasiones trabaja de forma muy misteriosa.

Erwin le indicó que olvide lo que trató de aprender sobre esos apuntes mal dados, y le dio una clase resumida de lo que dieron en los últimos días.

Nanaba entendió entonces por qué no podía entender lo que Shadis-sensei explicaba.

Entre explicaciones transcurrió una hora y media más. Nanaba deseaba ir sola pero Erwin refutó, diciendo que iba a acompañarla, de paso justificaba ante su padre la tardanza.

—Estudiando el tiempo vuela — repitió su primer argumento.

Mike indicó que los acompañaba, incluso ofreció cancelar un taxi, para no llegar más tarde aún.

Erwin se despidió de Levi y Hanji, indicando que iba a regresar pronto.

Nanaba hizo una leve reverencia ante Levi, en cambio a Hanji, soltó toda inhibición y la abrazó, susurrando un sincero gracias.

— _Si no hablamos en el instituto, por favor no te ofendas_ — Nanaba murmuró.

— _Lo comprendo, no hay problema_ — replicó Hanji en el mismo tono. — _Sé que encontraremos la manera._

Mike se despidió de sus amigos con un ademán.

—Mañana revisaremos esa canción — fue la frase que Levi le dio a su compañero.

 _Mañana_.

El rubio no pudo evitar sonreír.

Mañana Mike les dará a sus amigos todo el té y chocolate de todo el mundo.

* * *

 **Continuará...**

* * *

Ojalá que la espera haya valido la pena - _insertar nervios-_

 **Dalhia-L:** Gracias por la espera, ahora estoy más suelta de tiempo así que es más probable que actualice rápido.

 **Hurricane99:** Muchas gracias, fueron tiempos duros pero ya pasaron así que Hikari vuelve a atormentar a No Name ajajajajajajajajajaja

 **Lisis:** Gracias n.n

 **SaraRTR:** A Mike se le hizo, después de todo es más... especial (? en mi mente iba a hacer otra escena más pero relativa al manga, Mike y Nanaba, que el día en que hablaron, el último día en que se vieron, - relativo a este fict - sentían que no iban a volverse a ver. Pero por ahora los únicos con "visiones" de su vida del manga son Levi y Hanji jejejejejejejeje. Quizá esa escena de Mike y Nanaba sea para más adelante.

 **gleysi chavarria:** Manga lindo aunque cada que escribo de Mike y Nanaba me dan ganas de llorar T_T al menos en mis fics y en las palabras de la llama asesina, Nanaba fue el mejor aroma que Mike percibió.

 **Tatak Jger:** ¿Kenny? ¿Atacar a Hanji? - _Hikari huye-_


	13. Oportunidad

**Sumario:** _¡Que Levi es el uke! ¡Es solo compañerismo!_ Y se supone que siendo el vocalista de una banda deberían importarle solo sus canciones. ¡Malditas Cerdas!

* * *

 **Capítulo 13: Oportunidad**

* * *

Cuando Erwin llegó a su domicilio, se extrañó que Mike hubiera invertido dinero en el transporte hasta el domicilio de Nanaba, de regreso a la casa de él y de ahí retorno a su propio domicilio.

Iba a preguntarle a sus custodios si conocían algo al respecto, pero notó que Hanji estaba preparando los platos para merendar.

No pudo evitar el estremecimiento al ver el parche en el ojo de la fémina. Se prometió a sí mismo que sería la última ocasión que lo hiciera. Pues notó que los hombros de Hanji decayeron un poco.

Iba a mencionar algo al respecto, cuando Levi apareció, dejando en la pequeña mesa los platillos.

—Mañana a primera hora. No me obligues a arrastrarte a la ducha. — Si Erwin tenía dudas al respecto, la siguiente "orden" del muchacho lo aclaró todo — Y más te vale que tengas limpio tu uniforme.

Hanji sonrió, asintiendo. Su espalda enderezándose, simulando un saludo militar, aunque en vez de llevar la mano derecha a la frente, la hizo puño y la cruzó en su pecho, golpeando aquel puño en su propio corazón.

No dijo más al respecto, pero esa acción llenó al mayor de una agridulce sensación.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Por primera vez en años, Levi no se quejó del murmurar de las que se denominaban fujoshis, solo rodó los ojos ante algo de " _ser la luz que guíe el camino de su amado"_ .

Tsk.

Hanji no está ciega.

No, no se va a quejar, no vale la pena.

—Ríes Bien Ambicioso — escuchó a su derecha, mientras era levemente empujado, provocando que tenga que equilibrarse. Sus ojos brillaron al notar a un alto rubio, otro de cabellos negros, siguiendo un poco acelerados a otra muchacha de baja estatura. Rubia, cabe indicar.

 _—No hay ningún producto de limpieza —_ explicó de manera automática Hanji, al cerrar la puerta de su casillero, mostrando su rostro aún lastimado, con ese parche cubriendo su ojo. Su voz sutil, pasando desaparecida por los demás estudiantes, exceptuando por los tres que anteriormente Levi había visto.

El de cabellos negros notó una mirada dura, y a la vez frágil como el cristal, en la rubia, mientras los dos muchachos estaban prácticamente ansiosos, hablando entre sí. Ninguno de los tres despegaba la vista de Hanji. Demasiado obvios, para el criterio de Levi. Tuvo ganas de ir a hacerlos picadillos _y_ después exigirles que confiesen en qué mierda estaban pensando.

Mike agarró el bolso de Hanji y se lo pasó abruptamente a Levi, haciendo que los ojos volvieran a tener su oscuridad normal y no esa sedienta de venganza.

Nadie pareció reparar algo anormal en esta acción, estaban más distraídos murmurando sobre el parche de Hanji.

A la hora del receso, Hanji se reunió con Levi en la biblioteca, para huir un poco de la sofocación de los estudiantes. Eso de mirarla y murmurar, la estaban incomodando, quizá porque esos murmullos guardaban algo de verdad. Quedar tuerta no era una idea muy agradable.

Los dos buscaron un espacio alejado de los demás, por lo que fueron a la pequeña mesa con un par de sillas que estaba a un pasillo de la salida de emergencia. Apenas se sentaron cuando escucharon alborotos entre la recepción.

Era muy anormal escuchar siquiera un suspiro en este sitio, debido a que la encargada de la biblioteca daba certeros golpes a quien sea que perturbara su sacrosanto silencio.

—Es Nana— observó Hanji, refiriéndose al padre de la rubia. Se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta porque el susodicho estaba demasiado ocupado reclamando el por qué su hija no estaba ahí. La encargada de la biblioteca refutaba que ese sitio no era una guardería.

Los ojos de Levi se cruzaron con los de Hanji. Sólo había un lugar, para ellos demasiado obvio, en el cual esté la rubia.

Mike era muy osado.

Fueron de inmediato por la puerta de emergencia, subiendo la escalera y llegando a la terraza.

El rubio estaba aparentemente sentado en el borde de la baranda.

—En esa posición fácilmente el niñero te empuja — Levi observó. Miró a Hanji quien asintió al momento. — Debería ser todo lo contrario, Nanaba que esté aquí. Y no estés a la vista.

La susodicha salió de su pequeño escondite, asombrando a Levi cómo, siendo tan alta, hubiera podido estar ahí. Parecía experta en camuflaje.

—El evento de geología — Hanji agregó — Y todos saben que tengo demasiada hiperactividad para estar en la biblioteca.

Levi asintió al momento que Mike se bajaba e iba entre las sombras, al mismo tiempo sitio en el cual estaba anteriormente oculta Nanaba.

Al poco tiempo apareció Erwin, escaneando el lugar, pareció respirar con calma al ver que Hanji tenía elaborada una lista de implementos para llevar a la expedición y parloteaba sin cesar.

Cuando detrás de Erwin apareció el padre de Nanaba, la expresión ceñuda se asentó más en su siempre tenso rostro.

—¿Qué mierda haces aquí? — la pregunta del profesor de música, salió en un tono claramente venenoso. Si hubiera podido golpear a su hija seguramente lo hubiera hecho. La pregunta obviamente iba dirigida antes Nanaba, pero Hanji fue quien se atrevió a contestar.

—Tenemos un evento de geología al cual responder. — Hanji suspiró dramática — Y ayudaría más si Nanaba dijera siquiera una sílaba y no solo asentir a regañadientes a cada propuesta que hacemos. ¿Verdad Levi?

El padre de Nanaba pareció reparar entonces en la presencia del otro, quien estaba en la baranda donde antes estuvo Mike, solo que arrimado a la misma.

—Todo lo que has dicho, curiosamente, tiene sentido. — Indicó Levi, con voz aburrida.

Como si aún no creyera en ellos, el padre de Nanaba agarró abruptamente los apuntes de Hanji, murmurando lo que estaba escrito: toallas, repelente, bloqueador, botellas de agua, fundas plásticas, rotulador, zapatos cómodos.

—¿Piensan ir a las malditas montañas? — siguió reclamando, como si fuera un hobby estar enfadado todo el tiempo — ¿Cuándo demonios ibas a decirlo?

—Probablemente cuando hubieran coordinado la fecha — Intervino Erwin, tomando la libreta de apuntes y devolviendo la misma a Hanji. — Y no deberías decir tantas groserías delante de mis protegidos. No los trato así, y tampoco permito que nadie lo haga.

—Es a mi hija a quien le hablo, y lo hago como me dé la maldita gana — reclamó el otro.

Hanji estaba tentada de ser tan grosera como él lo están siendo, pero sería rebajarse a su nivel. No sabía por qué, pero algo en el desagradable tipo hacía que se retorcieran sus entrañas, quizá conociendo los temores de Nanaba y lo que (según Hanji) la rubia pensaba mal de sí misma.

—Estamos en horario de clases, Nanaba también es mi alumna, por ende, la protejo. — Erwin inspiró una profunda cantidad de aire, apenas perceptible — Y el día en que vayamos hacer la investigación para el proyecto de Shadis, también la protegeré.

El otro no tuvo más que refutar, así que se volvió hacia la puerta, marchándose al instante.

Erwin observó a Nanaba, quien estaba tensa y esquiva. Luego hacia Hanji y Levi, quienes parecían perros guardianes alrededor de la muchacha. Faltaba Mike.

 _O tal vez no._

Erwin se hizo el desentendido mientras observaba el reloj en su muñeca.

—Faltan aún cinco minutos. Vamos Levi, Hanji, no quiero que lleguen tarde a clases.

Los dos acompañaron a Erwin, quien se aseguró de dejar cerrada la puerta.

Mike salió de su escondite, tomando del brazo a Nanaba, escondiendo el rostro de ella en su pecho.

—Tenemos que hablar — fue lo que él indicó.

Nanaba tembló, aprisionando entre sus puños la camiseta de él.

—Aún no, por favor — los ojos brillantes y claros, suplicaban más tiempo.

Y maldito sea Mike, sabe que es importante pero por ella aceptaba postergar esa plática.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.  
.

A la salida del instituto, Eren seguía en sus mismas ideas de averiguar todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

 _—Fue culpa de Reiner, siempre es su culpa. —_ insistía. Armin sintió una opresión en el corazón, trató de calmarse.

—Sin pruebas... — trató de hacerlo razonar.

—¿Qué pruebas más que su traición? — Eren no pudo evitar que una lágrima se deslizara por su rostro. Aún le dolía todo lo acontecido.

Mikasa no pudo evitar sentir la punzada de dolor en su pecho, visible en su generalmente estoico rostro.

 _Amistad, Amor._

Las emociones que más movieron a Eren.

Jean agarró un libro y golpeó con el mismo a Eren, quien de inmediato reclamó por ello.

—A ver si se oxigena tu cerebro, imbécil— replicó Jean en un intento de justificarse, dispuesto a darle otros golpes más.

Se detuvieron porque Shadis-sensei apareció detrás de ellos, para preguntarles si tenían algún problema. Lo negaron al instante. O al menos solo Jean lo hizo. Armin vio unos instantes a Eren y volvió sus ojos hacia donde él observaba.

Annie mantuvo la mirada, en aquella muralla de cristal que parecía haberse autoimpuesto.

Armin inspiró una profunda cantidad de aire.

 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué NO lo hiciste?_

 _El extraño plan, sin entender aún, fue emborrachar y drogar a Eren. El castaño casi muere por sobredosis, y pareciera que ese era el fin. Reiner negó haber puesto drogas, incluso se atrevió a negar haber visto ese día a Eren._

 _Mikasa había ido en busca de Eren porque él mismo la llamó para decirle que no se sentía bien. Alcanzó a enviar su ubicación antes de, aparentemente, desmayarse._

 _Cuando Mikasa llegó a la habitación del hotel, que curiosamente estaba reservada a nombre de Eren, abrió la puerta Annie, vistiendo prácticamente nada, diciendo que Eren estaba totalmente agotado después de la intensa actividad que ejercieron._

 _Ciega de rabia, Mikasa estuvo a punto de abofetearla. Antes de irse a los golpes, Armin logró llegar a tiempo para detener a Mikasa y recordarle el por qué estaban ahí._

 _— Eren te llamó, porque se siente mal._

 _El rubio lo notó. Sutilmente, una pequeña expresión de sorpresa en la mirada de la rubia._

 _Armin deducía que Annie ni siquiera había visto a Eren, mucho menos pudo haber tenido sexo con él._

¿ _Por qué no lo hiciste? Si el plan era separarlo de Mikasa, ejecutar el acto te daba todas las armas... Eren hubiera caído ante ti._

Armin se llevó una mano a la altura de su pecho. Luego agarró una pequeña caja que suele cargar en su bolsillo superior y se llevó una pequeña pastilla a la boca. La tragó sin agua, como venía siendo su costumbre ante tantas veces que ha tenido que consumir su medicamento.

Por el ingreso de Eren a la clínica para desintoxicarlo, y como no mostró dependencia alguna, era deducible que, por primera vez y única vez, estuvo drogado.

Lo único que Armin no lograba descifrar era qué mismo existió entre Annie y Eren. No se atrevía a tocar aquel tema porque tendría que enfrentar a sus propias emociones. Mikasa llegó a la conclusión que Eren se enamoró, solo por ello anda más dolido y enojado con todo el mundo.

Armin sentía que la cabeza iba a explotarle.

A la distancia, un joven le murmuraba algo a Annie. Armin no tuvo mucha interacción con ellos, pero si mal no recordaba, era Bertolt. Parecía de mayor edad pero solo por su gran estatura y cara de angustia permanente. En la realidad, tenía la misma edad que Reiner.

Annie lo ignoró y se volvió hacia el lado contrario de donde Bertolt la quería guiar.

Con disimulo, o al menos así lo esperó, Armin volvió la atención a sus amigos. Shadis-sensei se había marchado y Jean estaba forcejeando contra Eren, otra vez peleando.

Armin miró al único amigo que a Eren le quedaba, aquel que había soportado toda la rabia, insultos y mala disposición de Eren.

Los demás no se lo habían tolerado.

 _Connie, Sasha, Historia..._ Se alejaron de esa actitud auto destructiva de Eren.

Solo Jean se mantenía, demasiado obvio para los demás que estaba a la espera de recoger lo que quede del corazón de Mikasa.

Armin no sabía si quedaría algo de su amiga después que Eren desenrede su revoltosa existencia. Incluso de él mismo desconoce cómo quedará su propia relación de amistad. Muchas veces bordean temas demasiado espinosos y Eren no parece muy dispuesto a escuchar.

Entre forcejeos salieron empujando a Levi, provocando que la maleta se abriera, desparramando en la acera todos los libros del muchacho.

Levi se presionó la sien, buscando el control que estos dos se encargaban de acabar con su simple presencia.

Jean había recogido en menos de diez segundos todos los libros. Afortunadamente no se habían manchado o ya se imaginaba que se quedaba sin intestinos.

De reojo Levi notó que era observado por el rubio a quien Mike había identificado como Reiner, el mismo nombre que el mocoso soltaba cada dos por tres, acusándolo de todos sus males.

Con su típica expresión de fastidio, Levi arrastró a Eren, agarrándole del cuello de la camiseta, como si fuera un muñeco de trapo viejo. Mikasa tembló de expectativa, siendo agarrada por Armin, para que deje que Eren reciba lo que tanto busca.

Hanji fue detrás de Levi, llevando tanto su bolso como el que tomó de las manos de Jean.

Vieron cómo Eren, Levi y Hanji giraban en la esquina más próxima. Seguirlos hubiera sido desafiar la muda advertencia de Levi y, exceptuando por Mikasa, nadie parecía estar demasiado loco para querer tener problemas con el de cabellos oscuros.

A la distancia Reiner se llevó la mano al cabello, tenso como ha estado desde hace tiempo atrás, desde que supo que Eren estuvo ingresado por sobredosis. El rubio no mintió, nunca lo drogó, no lo quería muerto.

 _Pero..._

Caminó junto a su compañero de curso, Bertold, hasta que en las siguientes dos calles fueron detenidos por un elegante vehículo con vidrios polarizados.

Se abrió la puerta, siendo Bertold por el primero en ingresar.

— ¿Dónde está Eren? — preguntó el dueño de aquel vehículo. — Deberían estar siguiendo sus pasos.

Reiner se removió incómodo en su asiento.

— Levi-senpai se lo llevó, arrastrando como si fuera un trapo sucio.

Detrás de las gafas oscuras de aquel sujeto, fue notoria la indiferencia ante el comentario.

— ¿Y qué con ello? — Encendió un cigarrillo, botando el humo en el rostro de sus interlocutores quienes se obligaron a no reaccionar — ¿Al menos Eren conseguirá una paliza?

Los dos muchachos se miraron brevemente, asintiendo. Bertold se apresuró en seguir explicando.

— Levi-senpai no es alguien que te invite a tomar un refresco. Seguramente está harto que Eren ande chocando contra él, aunque esta vez sí fue totalmente su culpa.

El otro le dio una profunda calada a su cigarrillo. Demoró en botar el humo.

— Mientras quede vivo, Eren aún no paga sus crímenes. — Con desagrado verificó en su agenda electrónica la cita en el juzgado, tenía menos de seis meses para conseguir su objetivo. — Él tiene que pagar.

Los otros no entendían qué fue lo que Eren estúpidamente hizo para enfadar a un tipo tan peligroso. Si no fuera que ellos dependen de aquel sujeto, no durarían en dejar abandonado todo ese engorroso asunto.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

—Sea lo que sea, Hanji se queda — fue lo que dijo Levi, sus ojos no admitiendo la mínima réplica. La mencionada le sonrió a Eren, buscando darle un poco de confianza.

—Lo que Levi quiere decir es que él se siente más cómodo con mi presencia. — la castaña dejó en una silla vacía los bolsos. — Esperamos que no tenga inconveniente con ello. Te prometo que nada de lo que digas, saldrá de aquí.

Los ojos claros del muchacho se relajaron y de inmediato asintió.

—No lo pregunté— replicó Levi.

—Y Eren no respondió. — Hanji hizo un gesto hacia el joven de la barra, mostrando el número dos. El joven entendió de inmediato el requerimiento. Dos batidos y un té negro. Como hace calor, el té bien frío.

 _—Pues...—_ dejando su bolso junto a los de Hanji y Levi, el muchacho hizo memoria _— Mis padres estaban casados y me tuvieron después de dos años de matrimonio. Él fue médico y ella ama de casa. Cuando nos informaron que él murió en un accidente, mi madre casi se vuelve loca del dolor. Fui yo quien tuvo que ir a reconocer su cadáver porque ella no tenía valor. A los tres días los teníamos velándolo en una capilla; cuando apareció una elegante mujer, asegurando que ella era su esposa._

Eren hizo una pausa cuando un batido de chocolate fue puesto delante de él. Le dio un sutil sorbo, parpadeando rápidamente para evitar las lágrimas.

 _—Ella se presentó como Dina, y tenía un hijo. Ella afirmó que aquel era el primogénito del matrimonio, Zeke Jaeger —_ Eren se encogió de hombros _— Se parece más a ella que a mi padre, así que no sé si realmente sea mi hermano._

Unos instantes de silencio los rodeó. Eren disimuladamente secó una lágrima que se había escapado.

 _—Mi madre no estaba bien. No asimilaba nada. Los documentos que Dina presentó, como prueba de matrimonio, impidieron que recibiéramos el seguro de vida. Nos habíamos endeudado con el velatorio y teníamos programada la cremación, tal como fue su deseo. De ahí solo conozco las versiones de los testigos, pero al parecer Dina forcejeó contra mi madre, estando ambas en el tercer piso del crematorio. Mi madre quería cumplir con la última voluntad de mi padre, y había ido a las oficinas para firmar todas las autorizaciones, en cambio Dina había ido a reclamar el cuerpo, diciendo que se lo iba a llevar a su país. Según dicen, ambas se agredieron físicamente, y Dina empujó a mi madre, sin haberse dado cuenta que estaban cerca del barandal. Mi madre falleció, producto de la caída._

La voz del muchacho se contenía, aprisionando los puños, dando leves y casi inexistentes sorbos a su bebida. Continuó explicando sobre su vecino Hannes asumiendo ser su tutor, cómo Dina fue procesada por homicidio involuntario, la tensión que se armó con Zeke, quien reclamaba su custodia.

 _—Hannes-san no lo permitió, así que, mientras se decide mi futuro, estoy a su cargo. Entonces siento que me vida se ha ido al mismo infierno. Odio a todo el mundo, todo el tiempo. He perdido amigos... incluso... creo que hasta he perdido al amor._

Lo último lo dijo apenas perceptible.

Hanji entendió por dónde iba Eren. Levi tenía una clara expresión que no entendía hacia dónde se dirigía. Ummmm... Parece que ella va a tener que poner punto de orden, porque Eren parece estar demasiado esperanzado y Levi no es muy diestro para hacerse entender.

—¿Y tus padres? — indagó suavemente Hanji.

Eren sonrió por primera vez en aquella tarde.

 _—La funeraria temía que los demandara por el accidente y admitieron no haber tenido las seguridades adecuadas, porque jamás imaginaron que dos personas pelearían en el tercer piso. Entonces ofrecieron saldar toda la deuda de mi padre y me ofrecieron una indemnización por mi mi madre. —_ Eren bajó la mirada ante la confesión que realizó _— Les acepté pidiendo además que en la cremación de mi padre incluyeran a mi madre. Uní las cenizas en la misma vasija y fui a Hokkaidō, las lancé al viento, para que cayeran al mar de Japón._

El muchacho se interrumpió cuando ubicaron una hamburguesa de queso frente a él. No pasó por alto para Hanji que pidió permiso con la mirada y, una vez que obtuvo la aceptación, de inmediato la tomó, mucho más rápido que el batido de chocolate. Le dio un profundo mordisco, sus ojos volviendo a brillar de emoción.

Para Hanji, el adolescente le parecía un niño perdido en medio de las injusticias de la vida. Entendía qué era lo que buscaba Eren. Quedarse sin padres, la principal guía para la selva que es vivir, era quedarse completamente desorientado.

Y buscaba a Levi, porque él tenía ese aire de confianza y lealtad. A ella misma le ayudaba en sus propias crisis existenciales.

— Hn — Levi hizo por primera vez un sonido analítico — ¿Y qué piensa la lacra que tienes de hermano sobre los restos de tu padre?

Eren lo analizó unos segundos.

—Al inicio estuvo furioso, ahora dice que quiere hablar conmigo para hacer las paces. Y yo no puedo acceder, no después de la forma en que se expresó de mi madre. — Eren le dio otro mordisco a su hamburguesa, tragó un poco apurado — Odié a mi padre por haber escondido que tenía otra familia, pero me di cuenta que él no estuvo con ellos. Esa señora, Dina, había gritado en pleno funeral que después de tantos años no era justo encontrarlo muerto. Y en ese momento ella no sabía que mi madre y yo éramos la familia actual. Quizá quiso alejarse de ellos, probablemente los abandonó, pero a nosotros no. Solo se iba cuando tenía que atender a pacientes fuera de la ciudad. Además mi madre lo quería, por eso uní sus cenizas.

—Entonces te has ganado a un enemigo, perdido amigos y a tu amor — observó Levi.

Eren se sonrojó visiblemente ante lo último.

—Es complicado, yo creí en ella cuando me llamó diciendo que se sentía mal que había escapado de su tutor... entonces fui a ese hotel, estaba ahí Reiner, me dijo que ella pronto llegaba, me dio una bebida gaseosa y no supe más. Todo daba vueltas y quería vomitar... alcancé a llamar a... _Mikasa_... luego estaba en el hospital... Hannes-san usó gran parte de la indemnización de la funeraria en pagar los gastos hospitalarios, me queda poco dinero, tengo que distribuirlo bien hasta que pueda trabajar.

Levi se percató cómo Eren esquivó aquel asunto, igual no quiso ahondar mucho al respecto, porque no le interesa. Si mal no está deduciendo la primera _ella_ es la rubia de mirada fría y dura como el cristal. La otra, Mikasa, es la morena que suele estar junto a Eren.

Y esos tres están involucrados con el ataque a Hanji.

—Entonces quieres lidiar con tus emociones— observó Levi. Eren asintió, dándole la última mordida a lo que quedaba de su hamburguesa.

—Si deseas otra, puedes pedirlo, este encuentro va por mi cuenta — agregó Hanji, sonriendo sutilmente.

Eren se sonrojó.

—Sí, por favor, Hanji-senpai... _Gracias_.

Con las limitaciones económicas que ha tenido, seguramente el muchacho se está absteniendo de tener ciertos caprichos. Afortunadamente Erwin no ha afrontado mayores gastos, exceptuando lo de Kenny, y les puede asignar una mensualidad, que Levi y ella suelen ahorrar y gastar respectivamente.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Eran casi las ocho de la noche, cuando Erwin ingresó a su habitación, después de una ducha.

Levi estaba terminando de acomodar todo para la merienda mientras Hanji daba los últimos toques a la comida.

El teléfono sonó, por lo cual el rubio fue directo al mismo, siendo que los otros dos estaban ocupados.

—Sí, Smith Erwin al habla... Oh, Tetsurō-san ¡Qué gusto escucharlo! — El rubio se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio. — Sí, por supuesto que asistiré.

Al colgar el teléfono, un temblor de emoción lo recorrió. La sonrisa se mantuvo tan visible que sus custodiados lo miraron con extrañeza.

—¿Sucedió algo? — se atrevió a preguntar Hanji.

—Sí, me contactó Araki Tetsurō... Actualmente ejerce como director de anime — Respiró profundamente, llevándose una mano al pecho. —Uno de sus proyectos actuales, tiene banda sonora oficial, pero ese proyecto va a derivarse en otro y Tetsurō me ha conseguido una entrevista con Ibata Yoshihide.

Los dos jóvenes no entendían mucho hacia dónde iba toda esa plática.

—Quieren una canción para el proyecto secundario.

 **Continuará...**

 **I'm a Noun:** Específicamente sí hay algo de saltos de tiempos (? no sé cómo explicarlo sin dar spoilers jajajajajajaja gracias por leer y por la espera - inserte miles de corazones-


End file.
